A World I Once Knew
by SteamRail74
Summary: The son of a summoner, sent away to safety during a terrible war that ravages everything they knew and loved. Before their escape is successful, the boy's memory was wiped as he was sent to a new world for a better chance at life... in a world free from the pains of War and Death that his home faced. Ten years later, the story of the Last Summoner begins...
1. Chapter 1

**So I have returned from a long hiatus, for now anyway. And with my return, I would like to present a new story, a Legend of Zelda/Brave Frontier crossover.**

 **To give you a chronological idea of where this takes place, the story's setting is…**

 ***Grand Gaia- In the midst of the God Wars, where the gods have proven successful on beating back the mortal troops after the demise of Grand Gaia's legendary Six Heroes.**

 ***Hyrule- 8 years after the defeat and sealing of Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm, where the Kingdom is in a current Era of Peace.**

 **What will happen to these two worlds, who seem to have no connection whatsoever, when a bridge between them is open… but that bridge simply went by different names…?**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated after reading, and they motivate me to continue writing more at seeing that my stories are well-received. I would also like to thank my Beta Reader for this story, Shirayamimaru, whose eyes and mind are responsible for helping me in the development of the story.**

 **(Side note- I put the Prologue AND Chapter 1 here in order to keep on track numerically)**

* * *

 **Prologue- A Fateful Night… Revisited in a Dream…**

" _Kuura….. Kuura… Help me…."_

All was dark and sightless around a boy, 20 years of age. He heard a voice, a feminine voice, call his name through the dark, but he could not find the source anywhere in the pitch black around him.

" _Remember your life…. Remember me…"_

Her words confused him. What Life? Remember who? Who was this strange girl calling out to him? All of a sudden, a vision of a silver-haired girl flashed in Kuura's sight. In the split second he saw her, she seemed of equal age to him… but somehow… he knew that face… those green eyes… that smile… He knew them from somewhere… he just did not know where exactly.

" _Kuura… Where are you…..?"_

In the next flash, Kuura saw the girl on the ground, her hand over a stab wound on her stomach. Her blood began pooling around her figure as her skin slowly turned paler and paler from loss of blood; much of it staining her white dress an ugly red.

" _It … it hurts….. Is this what it feels like… to die?"_

Kuura was mortified as he took a step back into the endless black to get away from the vision. What happened to her to be on the receiving end of an attack that will surely end her life? Who would be heartless and vile enough to harm someone such as this girl? Kuura suddenly began experiencing a mixture of feelings from horror, to despair, to panic, to sickness, and everything in between.

" _Kuura…. S-… Save me…"_

Mustering the last of her strength, the girl seemed to reach out to him with a yearning gaze. A gaze that said to him she wanted her last moments to be with him. Kuura hesitantly reached a hand forward, but as he did, the vision began to fade into an intense and sudden flash of light. The boy quickly covered his eyes to shield them from the light. When they adjusted, Kuura's gaze was locked on the girl as she began to disappear into nothingness.

" _KUURRRAAAAAAAAA!"_

Another flash of light blinded the boy, and after it faded, he found himself in a long hallway of what looked to be some sort of castle or stronghold. However, more of the nightmare was to follow. Adding to the horror and fear that Kuura had gained from seeing that girl die in front of him, much of that same scene littered the corridor. Soldiers and Guards lay strewn on the sides of the hallway unmoving; their weapons scattered everywhere across the floor. The bloodstains on the rug under his feet hinted the obvious fact that they were killed and had been dead a short while now. As he began to wander the hallway, he heard a snicker from behind him. Quickly spinning around to see who it was, he found it to be another strange girl, dressed in a pale violet kimono, a couple other sheets of color ornately layering the inside of her outfit. Her dark violet hair was kept short, being decorated on both sides of her head with oriental-looking hair ornaments. Out of her back seemed to be what resembled wings made of scythe blades, and in her left hand were three kunais, each of them dripping blood onto the rug. It was plain to see she was the culprit who cruelly murdered the Guards in the corridor. Her crimson eyes lit up as she admired her handiwork, raising her armed hand to her lips to lick the blood off one of her kunais.

"Heh heh heh… This hallway looks so much better painted red…" she snickered, "It needs more red though… It doesn't seem like enough…"

Just as she was to take a step, she was intercepted by a floating blade of light pointed at the back of her neck. Her eyes went wide for a split moment, but grew into a calm grin as she closed her eyes, "Still wanting to stand in my way I see… don't you ever learn?"

The controller of the ethereal blade was what looked to be a Holy Swordswoman; seven other identical blades floating around her form and ready to engage at a moment's notice. Her platinum hair reached well down her back, but was tied into a messy up-do by a yellow ribbon on the back of her head. Her armor shown like polished metal; complimenting the pure white that she wore underneath it and giving her something of a holy glow.

"You know why I cannot allow you to continue…" She returned, still keeping the lone blade pointed at her enemy's neck.

"And you know why I can't let you get in my way, so I suppose we're both at a conflict then."

"That means one of us will have to relent."

"Well I know it won't be me."

"It won't be me either, so I suppose we'll have to settle this another way."

The kimono girl grinned a little wider before turning to face her opponent, her grin growing into a creepy smile, "You're so pure a white… How I want to so much paint it red with your blood. Your glow is calling to me… it's so inviting… so pure… so fresh…"

The holy swordswoman gave her a disgusted look, "Your lust for blood has driven you insane."

"That may be… but when you love something so much…" the kimono girl readied three more kunais in her right hand, "How can you resist it?"

"I cannot forgive you for the grave sin you have committed! Your Sentence and Judgement have been made! Nothing awaits you, except the Light of Justice that will bring forth your death in vengeance of those you've slain!"

Both charged at each other before Kuura's vision flashed again; this time showing him a new scene. It was in a different room that was occupied by three people; of which was a middle-aged man, what looked to be a naval commander, and a dark magician. The middle-aged man looked to have been a superior to them based on his regal wear and how he held himself in front of this two allies.

The naval commander was dressed in gold-lined blue, carrying a large axe over his shoulder and a black patch covering his right eye. He had a sea blue and white sash across the front of his uniform that likely served as a symbol of rank.

The dark magician covered himself in mostly black to purple attire and sashes, a black marking under and surrounding his left eye. Despite his choice of dark colors, his sand brown hair stood out as a sharp contrast to the colors of this outfit.

Both he and the naval commander watched the middle-aged man with downtrodden expressions; as if they had been told grave news.

"I know you two hate that it's come to this…" the middle-aged man sighed sadly, "But we've no choice given the tide of the war."

"It is understandable," the dark magician nodded, "however, our hearts are still heavy with knowing the reason for this meeting."

"Aye…" the naval commander agreed, "No one wanted it to come to this, but I s'pose there's not much choice left in the matter."

The middle-aged man gave them a comforted smile, knowing they supported him no matter what happened. He then looked over in a nearby chair, where a small, platinum-gray haired boy lay unconscious; as in a deep state of sleep. Kuura viewed the young boy from his unseen place in the room, looking to be no older than 9 or 10 years of age at the most.

"The preparations are already set…" he continued as he held up a pair of small talismans shaped like keys, "I'm placing you both under the care of my son… and in turn I request that you also take care of him in the new world…"

"I swear his safety to you…" the dark magician answered solemnly, "He is family, and therefore will be treated as such."

"You can count on us Mate," the naval commander smirked, "An' don't forget, he's also got his other talismans with 'em too. He'll be well cared for, don't worry."

The middle-aged man smiled a little wider at his friend's words as a tear rolled down his cheek, "I wish his mother and I could go with him… but more than us… it was my wish that he wouldn't be escaping alone… But… she was assassinated on her way here…"

"When the enemy invaded…. We didn't have time to prepare… they caught us off guard completely…"

"Nonetheless… to ensure the survival of the Summoners, he must be sent away to a new world… one that knows not of our special art… one that will accept him for who he is… one that won't turn him away or condemn him for it…"

"Our world, along with that of Grand Gaia and Ishgria, are the only known realms where Summoning is a practiced art." The dark magician stated, "I feel that whatever world he is sent to, he will be safe."

"To further ensure his survival… and his chance at having a better life in this new world… I had his memories erased." The middle-aged man wiped the tear from his eye as he gazed upon his son, "When he wakes up, he will have no memory of this world… of those within it… or even what fate had bestowed upon it. I feel that will be his best shot at living a normal and happy life."

"That also includes his memories… of us…" the naval commander remarked with a hint of depression.

"Yes… That as well. But when the time comes that he must remember what he is destined to do, I pray that you two will help him along."

"I will miss the memories I shared with the lad, but I promise ye… when he takes our talismans and summons us, whenever that may be, we'll do whatever we can to help him remember…"

"And assist him in regaining what is rightfully his." The dark magician finished.

The middle-aged man couldn't hold back the tears any longer as he smiled at his friends, "Thank you… Thank you for being such dear friends…"

Both the commander and the magician nodded in return as the middle-aged man sent them away via their talismans, and then locked them into a special keyring designed to hold Summoning Talismans. There were seven talismans on the ring, including the two that he placed in it, as he tenderly wrapped them in a cloth and then packed them in his son's knapsack. He then rested a hand on his son's cheek and smiled at him.

"Your mother so dearly wished she could see you off to the new world…" he said to him, "But fate had other plans, as she is currently defending this room long enough for me to send you off myself.. Me being the only one capable of opening the Gate. But know this my son… you are a talented young Summoner… and I'm proud of all the progress you made in your training. May you one day remember all you have learned, to one day use your talent to help others and protect those you meet and will hold dear to you…"

Using a larger talisman on a nearby table, he summoned a large golden gate; and pushed the doors open with one hand as he cradled his sleeping son in the other.

"Goodbye my son… this is the best chance at living a normal life that your mother and I can give you… free from war and death… from sorrow and from despair… a life you don't deserve. May you be ever watched and protected by your Friends… and remember that your Mother and I will always be thinking of you… praying and wishing for your safety and well-being."

The Gate began to close as the middle-aged man's strength was unable to keep it open any longer. After taking one last look at his son, he sent him through the Gate with a light push and into the golden light beyond.

"Goodbye my son…" he called, "Goodbye…-"

Kuura could swear he saw the middle-aged man's lips utter a name, but he couldn't hear what name he spoke as the vision disappeared in a final flash of white light. He could see nothing, hear nothing… speak nothing. His mind screamed to take him back to find out the name that man had spoken to his departing son. Before long, he slowly lost the urge to resist the deep sleep that his mind was sending him towards. The white slowly turned to black as he succumbed to the feeling…

-000-

Kuura's eyes slowly fluttered open at the fluctuation of the sunbeams piercing through the curtain and window of his room. He slowly woke up and sat up on his bed as he rubbed his sleepy eyes; going over what he had seen in his dream.

"That was a really freaky dream…" he mused hazily, "I'd just shrug it off as something that maybe stemmed from a story I heard in Castle Town, but why can't I shake the feeling that I have something to do with it?"

He was interrupted from his morning musing from a shout from outside his bedroom door.

"Kuura!" It shouted, "Breakfast is almost ready, so please come on down and join us."

"Coming Miss Malon!" he sleepily shouted back as he yawned and then stood up on the wood floor to stretch. He began his day with some light stretches as he finished his thoughts on the dream.

" _Whatever it may be…"_ he thought, _"I'm sure it was just a dream. Besides, no one can "summon" warriors from another world with little keys anyway."_

Kuura finished his stretching and then looked over at the keyring on his nightstand and shrugged, "Maybe I'm just thinking about it too much. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

He then opened the door to his bedroom and then headed downstairs to meet the Mistress for Breakfast.

* * *

 **Chapter 1- A New Day… A Fresh Start…**

Kuura lazily trotted down the stairs to the main floor. The smell of eggs and bacon overwhelmed his nostrils immediately upon setting his feet on the main floor of the building. The vibrant and energetic mistress of the household, a fiery red-haired woman of 24 hummed to herself as she set a wood table just outside of the area that was the kitchen. For an area so small, Kuura was amazed at how effectively she utilized the space to suit so many needs at the same time.

She looked over her shoulder at him with a grin, "Good morning Kuura. Sleep well last night?"

Kuura nodded before sitting down at the table, not necessarily feeling ready to give a reply yet. The Mistress giggled before returning her attention to her work of finishing breakfast.

"That's ok, I know you're not a morning person. Just remember that I'm not giving you your food until you properly greet me."

Kuura grumbled before taking a breath to help wake himself up, "Good morning Miss Malon. How're you?"

"I'm perfect this morning, thank you for asking." She giggled a little more and then began placing the plates and bowls of eggs, bacon, and toast on the table.

"Is your boyfriend joining us this morning?"

Malon almost tripped over herself in surprise at the boy's comment, "O-Oh, you mean Link? U-Uhm… No, I don't think he'll be joining us today."

"Why not? He normally sticks around to eat before he takes off to wherever he wanted to go in Hyrule."

Kuura was well aware of the relationship between Link, the renowned Hero of Time, and Malon. No matter how many times he would bring it up or call Link her boyfriend, Malon's face would never fail to turn as red as her hair as she stuttered immensely for a response to deny the claim. Her reaction to the claims never grew old to Kuura as he often used this as a way to amuse himself and give her a hard time.

" _I do somewhat wish Fairy Boy was here though…"_ She mumbled to herself.

"Hm? What was that? You were mumbling Miss Malon."

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all Kuura. Just help yourself to breakfast already.

He chuckled to himself in amusement as he began filling his plate with food.

"Honestly Kuura, you really need to learn how to treat a girl right or you'll never find one."

"I only mean it in fun Miss Malon," Kuura shrugged as Malon began filling her plate and sitting down with him, "I'm sorry if I push it too far sometimes. I just can't help it if I'm bored."

"Well you won't be bored today, because I have a busy day planned for you."

"What am I doing today? Milking the cows?"

Malon began eating her breakfast, "Nope."

"Organize the storage barn?"

"Try again."

"Tend to the horses?"

"Uh-uh."

"Collect eggs from the cuccoo coop?"

"Keep guessing."

"Wash the outside walls of the stable?"

"You're getting warmer…"

It took him a moment to think about it before it donned on him. His chore for today was cleaning the stables, the one chore he hated with a passion.

"Awww Miss Malon! I did that three days ago!"

"Well normally if I got a little more help around here instead of you wandering off whenever you got 'bored', I might've given you something else." Malon laughed with a teasing grin.

"I only wandered off before I finished everything else early!"

"And by early, you mean half-done sometimes?

"What about the time I organized the storage barn last week?"

"I asked you to push all the crates of milk into the corner neatly and carefully, but I found only three crates moved and you nowhere to be found."

"That was one time!"

"Or the time last week as well you needed to trim the weeds, and you left about an hour into the job to go organize the storage barn you left a mess the day before."

"But-"

"OR the time three days ago that I asked you to clean the stables and you only cleaned four of them?"

"…"

The farm girl gave a satisfied smile at seeing Kuura's defeated face.

"Fine…. You win."

"You know you have nothing on me Kuura, good choice." Malon snickered between bites of her breakfast.

Kuura sighed discontentedly as he resumed eating; knowing it was going to be a long day ahead of him.

"Buuuut…" Malon stated to him, "Since I'm so nice a person, I'll make you a deal. If you can stick on the job today and clean ALL of the stables from top to bottom, not missing one nook or cranny, I have a special surprise for you."

That grabbed his attention, "And that would be?"

"I can't tell you now, you'll have to finish the job first."

"Awww come on Miss Malon!"

"Sorry Kuura, that's the deal. Take it or leave it."

Kuura gave her an annoyed half-mast gaze before holding his hand out to her, "Fine, deal."

Malon shook his hand and then continued eating her food; content with her morning victory over the one who usually gave HER a hard time. Kuura had been staying at the ranch she ran, Lon Lon Ranch, for about four years now. Prior to that he stayed at an orphanage Kakariko Village at the base of Death Mountain. Beyond that however, he couldn't remember living anywhere else. However, both he and Malon share fun times working at keeping the ranch busy for any possible visitors that may wonder in from Castle Town or elsewhere; though workloads were much easier whenever Link was stopping by for the day. His visits at one time seemed like almost every other day, but as time passed on over the course of two months, his visits seemed to be fewer and farther between. Kuura noticed this one day when he for a brief moment saw a depressed look on Malon's face as he walked past her; though she quickly shook her head to put that feeling aside and continue on her work. After breakfast, Kuura headed back upstairs to change and get ready for a busy day. He had to clean the stables from top to bottom to find out this 'surprise' that the farm girl had in store for him. He wanted to know, but he was heavily considering how badly he wanted to know, in comparison to how badly he hated having to clean the stables. Sighing to himself, he dressed in his usual attire of brown workpants and a white shirt, tying his hair into a spiky tail to keep it out of the way. Once dressed and ready, he headed out the door and to the stables to begin working.

Malon watched him leave as she finished putting the dishes away, _"Now I just need to figure out something 'special' to give him… I wonder if he caught on to my bluff…"_

-000-

Across Hyrule Field in Castle Town, the square was busy making ready for a special occasion. Today was a special day in Hyrule's history, the day that the kingdom's hero, Link the Hero of Time, had vanquished the King of Evil to the realm of darkness and returned the light of the Triforce upon the ravaged land. That event will have taken place 6 years ago to the date, and from that moment forward, the Queen of Hyrule, Zelda Hylia Nohansen XIV, decreed that such a day must be observed and recognized as a day of celebration. Since the king of evil's banishment, the rate of monster sprees and raids has dropped almost overnight from day one. There indeed would be an occasional raid upon a town or village, but it was never anything coordinated or planned, nor in the end did any lasting damage; rather it was just a raid or plundering party for food or some other necessity that was seen as needed. Thieves still went about their work, but with the rapid diminishing of the monster attacks, their occurrences have dropped as well. This in turn has allowed for Hyrule to rebuild quickly and without interruption. Upon Queen Zelda's coronation, her first action was to call for the rebuilding of the kingdom; to make it stronger and more prosperous than ever before. To assist in this ambition, she sent ambassadors and diplomats to neighboring kingdoms and lands, requesting aid of materials or workers in exchange for highly sought-after Hylian exports; such as Eldin Ore from Death Mountain, or Fairy's Tears from the Sacred Meadow in the Lost Woods. As the townspeople worked busily to prepare for the celebration to take place later that night, the kingdom's hero himself, Link, strolled through Castle Town and sat down at the fountain in the square.

" _It's really nice of Zelda to want to throw such a big celebration for what I did 6 years ago…"_ Link mused to himself, _"Hard to believe it's been that long since the last serious attack against Hyrule and the Royal Family. Since Ganondorf's banishment, all monster activity's pretty much dropped to zero. Makes my job as a Knight in Zelda's personal Guard easier, but I can't help but wish every once in a while there was something to do…"_

"Caught in your thoughts again?" A voice called from behind the hero, making him jump slightly.

Quickly turning around, Link noticed that it was the Queen herself, Zelda, who had called out to him with her usual pleasant smile. She was not a queen who ordered something to be done and watched from a distance. Rather, Zelda was a queen that HELPED the people on the task she assigned them, and as much as they would say things like 'I got this your Highness, don't worry' or 'please don't burden yourself with my work your Highness', she would still lend a hand where she saw the need. That said, she was dressed in more casual and common wear suited for work, and her golden blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail to prevent it from interfering with her work.

"Can't help it sometimes." The hero shrugged with a grin, "But how about you? Working hard to prepare for the Celebration tonight I see."

Zelda sighed tiredly as she took a seat next to him, "Quite hard. Much of the necessary preparations should have been done two days ago, but because the shipment of wood from the Kokiri Forest was infested with beetle larvae, we had to delay our starting time in order to get fresh wood and prepare it."

"I remember that. It was nice to see the Kokiri Village again after so long though."

"How are the Kokiri children by the way? And the new Great Deku Tree?"

"They're fine, just enjoying the woods like they normally do, and the Deku Tree continues to grow and watch over them as always. Saria also says hello."

The queen giggled, "It has been some time since I last spoke with the Sages."

"She misses talking with you, maybe visiting the woods and getting away from all this would do you some good."

"I'm fine Link. Besides, I cannot leave now, not with much more to do before the Festival tonight."

"What if I took your place? So you can get some fresh air?"

"Link…"

"I need to do something anyway, I was beginning to get kinda bored from nothing to do. So I'll take over for you, and you go out and get some fresh air. We can't have a celebration if our Queen works herself into a coma."

His comment was met with a sarcastic smile, "…a coma you say?"

Link shrugged again and gave an innocent grin, "Have to think ahead."

Zelda sighed and relented, "Alright, you can have my shift for a couple hours. I was on my way over to West Castle Town to help set up some of the merchant's stalls. You can go there while I enjoy my break."

"Sounds good, enjoy your time off."

" _Believe me… I will."_

Link got up and took off for West Castle Town as Zelda stood up and started wandering through the construction towards the gates that led to Hyrule Field. After all, if she was going to relax and get some fresh air, she may as well remove herself from the work area as well; even if just to prevent the temptation of continuing to work. She admired the various and colorful banners and signs that were being strung and set up as she walked through the street, and upon reaching the gate, she took a breath and sighed.

" _It does feel nice to get away from all of it every now and then…"_ she thought, _"This is a big celebration and everything must be in place before tonight if we are to start on time. It will however be a blessing from Nayru if we manage to do so… there's still so much to do."_

Debating with herself, her desire to enjoy the inviting open field ahead of her won out as she began a leisurely stroll along the moat around the castle walls to clear her mind. Perhaps Link was right, maybe a little time off wouldn't hurt, she was tired of running around and trying to be in several places at once. She had been not only helping with the construction of some stands and other buildings for the Festival, but also overseeing the development and design of others elsewhere in the meantime. She had been working tirelessly for almost three days now… she needed the time off. Maybe… even a little nap. Zelda's head mused over the thought of an afternoon snooze before finding a comfortable spot underneath a shady tree to relax. She sighed outwardly, it felt so nice to get off her aching feet after being on them for so long. She looked up and watched the clouds drift lazily by in the skies above, and before long, slowly found herself settling down for a short nap before falling asleep.

Nearby, a lone figure clad in silver armor and dark-colored sashes watched the queen in silence from his vantage point atop a nearby cliff. He stayed low to the ground on one knee to prevent himself from being noticed by any passersby, his yellow-green eyes narrowed at the sleeping figure underneath him. He combed a hand through his short, somewhat spiky, salmon hair as he took a glimpse at the gauntlet on his right hand. On the gauntlet was a long, snake-like, chain of daggers that gave the motif of a bladed whip; meant for striking opponents from a distance silently with a quick flick of the wrist. If done right, it would impale the unfortunate soul in a manner similar to the tail of a scorpion, or like the swift and unexpected strike of a deadly cobra. This figure was an assassin, and his target was clear…. The Queen of Hyrule was in his sights. He waited for the proper moment to strike. Zelda was totally helpless in her sleep, and all it would take this assassin is one quick strike to end her life without anyone seeing.

" _So, this is my target."_ He mused quietly, _"Can't say she's the wisest of Royals, coming out in the open and taking a nap without anyone nearby to watch her, but I suppose I shouldn't complain. I'm being paid to eliminate her, so I may as well get it over with… and move on to my next target in this land."_

The assassin stood up and silently hopped down to the ground, using his adept skills in stealth to muffle any noises he made in his descent and landing on the ground beneath his feet. To his satisfaction, his descent only sounded like a brief swish of the afternoon breeze… despite his weighty armor. Very slowly he crept towards the queen, and upon reaching her, being careful to keep his shadow away from her eyes to alert her of his presence, reached into a pack on his waist and pulled out a small satchel of blue powder. Pinching a little of the material with his fingers and flicking it towards Zelda's face, the queen's muscles began to slowly relax more as she breathed it in and introduced it to her system, descending her into a deeper state of sleep and muting out everything around her. The assassin put the pouch back in his pack when he saw she was truly unconscious. That sleep powder served as a very weak sleep powder, laced with herbs known for neurotoxic effects; thus almost guaranteeing the victim would be completely helpless for the time that the powder was in their system.

" _She won't hear or feel a thing. All that's left to do is finish the job…"_

He stepped back about five feet before flicking his right wrist and unlocking the dagger-chain; letting it snake on the ground next to his foot. Zelda was completely defenseless and at the mercy of her soon-to-be killer. He put more of his arm into another flicking motion to get his weapon moving and ready to strike, giving it the slight resemblance to a snake on the ground, getting ready to lunge towards its prey. He failed to make a sound, but upon the last preparatory motion of his arm, he quickly lunged it around him towards an unknown presence behind him. The dagger-chain swiftly met a metal object with a series of clangs as the chain continued to strike the object in series, before the assassin whipped it back and caught it with his hand. He was somewhat stunned momentarily, not expecting to sense another presence, but was thankful that he caught on at the last second to parry his apparent attacker.

"Have to admit," he stated, "Not a lot of people catch me in the act of doing my job."

"And you do your job in broad daylight for all to see, assassin?" The voice of a middle-aged woman returned from behind him.

"I'm paid to do the job, not paid on how I do it."

"Reckless are we? Or perhaps would foolish be the better word?"

"You can make the call, but I don't tell you how to do your job do I, guardian?"

The assassin turned around to face the woman. She was firm and well-toned in her build, wearing a black and blue bodysuit with silver armor; a red eye with a single teardrop painted on the chest plate. Her hair, pulled back into a short and tight ponytail was as silver as her armor shining on a bright day; and in her hand was a mid-range dagger, the metal object that the assassin's weapon struck. He could not help either but feel some sort of aura about this person. Something that told him…. This person wasn't a regular bodyguard. He couldn't quite put his finger on it… Experienced? No…. that wasn't it, though her stance and narrowed crimson eyes made it clear she was well-versed in stealth and combat; similar to him. Was it age he sensed from her? No… that wasn't it either. He thought about it as he met her sharp gaze with his own… and he figured it out. Timelessness. That's what he sensed from her aura, something that said she dabbled or had experienced time-altering phenomena. Nothing like this really interested the assassin, but in this case…. He couldn't help but be a LITTLE curious.

"What business do you have with the Queen of Hyrule?" She stated firmly, her stoic face showing she was in no mood for games.

"Simple. My business is killing people who get in the way of my client."

"And your client would be?"

"That's none of your concern, Guardian. You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway."

"Try me. If your skills in deception are as terrible as your skills in stealth, I'm sure I'd see through any lie you would attempt making."

The assassin was slightly impressed by her perception, though stood still as his eyes continued to combat hers in a forestalling standoff. She had a point, most likely she would not accept anything but the truth if he attempted to fool her. Fighting her wasn't the best option either, as that would bring too much attention to himself; and as an assassin, that was the one thing that he was never allowed to do. Not to mention compromise any other potential opportunity he may have later to assassinate the queen; seeing that his chance to do so now was just about screwed.

He stared at her a little longer before a slight curl grew on his lips behind the covering that concealed them.

"My client's from another world, like me." He started, "I'll give you that hint."

The middle-aged woman's brow knitted itself together slightly, considering who it could be. Someone from another world? That could be a number of people. The first one however that came to her mind, was the one she did not want to believe… Ganondorf. But that was impossible, he was sealed into the Dark Realm forever, there was no way he would be able to contact anyone in the world of Light… was there? Maybe it was a sympathizer, someone who followed Ganondorf during his time of rule and was now out for revenge against the queen in his name. Seeing the look in her eyes, the assassin raised a brow.

"Come on, it's not that complicated." He said, grinning just a little wider.

"You are a servant of Ganondorf's," the woman returned sharply, "Are you not?"

The assassin shrugged, "Good guess, I think, but sorry. I don't even know who this 'Ganondorf' you're talking about is."

"Then state your affiliation!"

"Alright then, not that it would do you any good anyway. I'm from the Bariura Empire, and my name is Kuda. I serve the forces behind the God Army that laid waste to all of a realm known as Grand Gaia, including the Bariura Empire itself within it."

The woman still retained her composure as she took it all in.

Bariura Empire? She had never heard of that kingdom before, even in Hyrule ancient history.

Grand Gaia? Another world she had never heard of.

Where was this 'Grand Gaia' he spoke of?

What realm was Kuda hailing from?

Most importantly, what forces would be powerful enough to call themselves a God Army and lay waste to an entire realm? For all she knew, there were only four celestial beings in existence; Great Hylia, and her daughters, Din, Nayru, and Farore. Certainly they were not plotting to suddenly lay waste to their greatest creation, Hyrule… where they?

"Never heard of it huh?" Kuda remarked, snagging her attention again, "Well now you know who I am, how about you, Miss Bodyguard?"

"What importance does the queen have to this 'God Army' you speak of?" She answered, spinning the focus back on him, "What reason does she have to be assassinated?"

"Quite frankly, I don't care what the reason is. All I know is that I'm being paid to take her out, and you're getting in my way."

"She is under my protection by my duty as a Sheikah and her caretaker, I will not simply stand aside and allow you to harm her!" She stepped around him in a wide circle to stand between him and the sleeping queen. Zelda lay fast asleep behind her, completely oblivious to the standoff that was gambling for her very life… still under the effects of the sleep powder.

Kuda studied her carefully before making a single chuckle and shrug, amused at her staunch confidence to protect the queen she served, "Alright. Since you caught me in a good mood today, I suppose I'll let sleeping beauty off the hook this time. After all, it IS unprofessional of an assassin of my caliber to perform his act after being found out. And I honestly have no desire to combat you anyway, as most likely you would be slain where you stand with no chance against a master assassin like me."

Kuda may have meant what he said, but there was more of a hidden reason for backing off like he did. It was the guardian's sagely aura that had some sort of effect on him. Not a feeling of hear… but more… something to be wary of and study a little more before engaging. He turned and began to walk towards the rocky cliff to the Sheikah's left, her eyes watching his every move like a hawk for any potential surprises he would attempt. Thankfully for her, Kuda made his statement clear and honest as he flicked his wrist and retracted his dagger-chain back onto his gauntlet.

"For you to muse over," he finished, not turning to face her, "the only thing I recall hearing about this girl, and another like her, were their abilities to summon the Gate, and their ability to keep such a powerful entity open for those from my world to pass through. Chew on that for a while…"

The assassin disappeared in a blur of darkness, leaving the Sheikah alone with the sleeping queen and in utter bewilderment.

" _A Gate?"_ She mused to herself, _"What was he talking about? There is no way he would know of the Sacred Realm. However… that is the only 'Gate' that I can perceive with my current understanding. Kuda… I feel uneasy about the fact that he knows more than he was letting on… but right now I must watch Zelda carefully should he decide to return…"_

A slight shifting of grass and a subtle moan could be heard from behind her as she turned to face the queen; who was slowly coming around from the sleep powder's effects wearing off.

"Mmm..." She moaned hazily, and then looked up to see the Sheikah standing before her, "Impa? What are you doing here?"

"I was searching for you Zelda," Impa replied, deeming it a wise idea to not tell her what had just happened until a later time, "After Link told me you walked elsewhere to take a break, I simply wanted to know where you had gone to keep a watch over you."

"You always made sure I was safe from harm no matter where I was Impa, but I am fine though. I simply sat down to take a small rest from my duties, and I suppose I ended up falling asleep."

"Indeed you did, I found you unconscious under the tree just as I found you."

Zelda noticed the dagger still in Impa's hand, "What is your dagger doing in your hand?"

The Sheikah looked down and subtly put it back in its sheath on her belt, "I felt a presence in the area and wanted to be prepared."

Impa felt somewhat guilty for having to deceive her with a half-truth, but she felt it was in her best interest that to not know about Kuda or his attempt to assassinate her until it was a more proper time to reveal it. There was too much going on at that moment in time to burden her with another item for her busy mind to stress about. Thankfully for Impa, Zelda did not probe further as she began standing up to stretch.

"I see… well then, I suppose it was a good thing you found me before they did, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is indeed."

"Do you know how long I was asleep?"

"I am not sure, but it seems that you are well rested regardless of how long you slept."

"Mmm… I agree. I feel much better and more energized from that resting period. Though, I think it may serve best to go back and find Link to continue my work. We still have many preparations that need done in order to be ready for the Festival tonight."

"Agreed, I would recommend you make haste then your Highness. I last saw Link in West Castle Town when I asked him where you went."

"That is where I sent him before I took my break, I suppose I'll be heading that way now."

Zelda began walking off towards Castle Town, leaving Impa alone in Hyrule Field near the tree. Impa turned to face the direction she last saw Kuda with a worried look in her eyes.

" _I fear this may be the premonition of something terrible that will be taking place very soon… but… he mentioned two targets. Zelda was one… but who is the other that supposedly possesses the same abilities as her? There is only one able to open the doors to the Sacred Realm after the Master Sword was sealed away behind them… Who is this other individual? And what importance do they have to this God Army he spoke of? And on that note…. What about this… God Army…?"_

Impa slowly turned and followed Zelda back into Castle Town. Watching her from the shadows, Kuda, and another shadowy figure, observed from afar. The figure that accompanied the assassin emanated a feeling of death and despair in almost every sense of the word; seeming as if the Grim Reaper himself was birthed from this being. The figure stood about average height, his armor making him look larger and more intimidating however. His near albino white hair served as a sharp contrast to his bright, almost glowing, crimson eyes and horns, as well as the black markings that twisted along the sides of his cheeks and jawline. His black and violet armor, torn wide open at his chest, revealed a reddish-pink crystal that one would guess to be the source of his death-like aura; and it seemed to give off a glow similar to his eyes. Six large, bone-like, tendrils also stretched from his back and curved inward to lightly rest on his shoulders. The figure lightly clenched the black sorcerer's staff in his hand, watching the queen and her caretaker disappear from view, with a light smirk that showed he had taken interest in how Kuda's situation had played out.

"The queen still lives eh?" He stated, "Didn't have it in you to kill a defenseless woman?"

"Enough!" Kuda snapped, not appreciating the figure talking down about his decision, "I would have risked even more failure if I engaged her caretaker. What would you have done in my place if you think so highly of yourself… Shida?"

The figure, Shida, smugly looked over at the assassin, "Kill them both of course. You know for a fact I could have easily done it and not even think twice about it. That said, it makes me wonder why they hired someone as worthless as you if they knew I was just as capable and more."

Kuda responded by shooting his dagger-chain past the side of Shida's head in anger. He was not about to let a necromancer claim he was far better and more skilled than he, a powerful and highly skilled assassin, who had killed countless in cold blood and not even batted an eye at any one of them. The chain of blades retracted back onto Kuda's gauntlet after fully extending and retracting back, but Shida's smug grin remained fixed on him.

"With a temper like that, I can see why people fear you."

"Just a warning, I don't miss twice…"

Shida looked back at the castle wall where the queen and her caretaker were only a few moments ago, "To think that a primitive world like this could house people powerful enough to summon the Gate… this definitely interests me. I know little of the other individual… but the queen of this land… I can sense some powerful magic from her. I wonder if I would ever get a chance to research it in detail…"

Kuda crossed his arms, still annoyed at the necromancer's remarks, "Highly doubtful. She would be dead before you even get close enough to her."

"That can be arranged. I AM a necromancer after all, and I've learned how to bend death itself to my will, so I'd simply keep her just barely alive long enough to serve as my research subject. And if she dies, I'll just resurrect her long enough to extract her essence."

"And when you are finished with your research?"

"Steal her life force and leave her lifeless body for the vultures. Of course, that won't take place until I learn what power of hers in particular is capable of summoning the Gate and opening it. Once I figure that out, I have no further need for her or this land."

"And what of the rest of the kingdom?"

"It'll die off before long. This land is rather primitive, barely even capable of enchanting a blade or piece of armor, let alone using those powers to augment themselves… And the goddesses they worship seem rather weak."

Shida looked over at Kuda from the corner of his eyes, "There's more that should be taken into consideration before the plan is carried out. The queen will prove useful to me a little longer now that I think about it… killing her would be something of a waste."

"My assignment was to KILL her."

"And kill her you shall, Kuda. I never said she SHOULDN'T die… I only said to postpone that assignment until I see no further reason to keep her alive."

"And the other individual?"

"I don't know enough to properly consider what should or shouldn't be done. However, knowing that I cannot stand NOT knowing about something, I shall conduct a little research and probe around for this second individual before I make any calls."

The assassin huffed; clearly not amused that he was paired with a psychotic necromancer who was interested in researching almost anything that moved. It made his job a lot harder and more tedious, seeing that Shida requested numerous time since first arriving in this realm that Kuda's assignment be delayed, or that their progress be put on a temporary pause, while he study and research any plant, animal, or monster he came into contact with. He remembered why he always preferred to go solo when given an assignment, or at least be given a partner that shared his mindset and drive. Kuda was shaken from his musings as Shida turned and headed towards a rocky path leading deep into Death Mountain.

"Let's go Kuda," he said, "I've some experiments to conduct before any further orders are given, and you have no need to be out and about until everything's in place."

The assassin sighed before following the necromancer silently.

* * *

 **Any thoughts thus far? Any ideas for possible Units to bring in? Suggestions for additions to the plot? I'd love to hear them, and who knows, maybe I'll add it in somewhere as the story progresses.**

 **Rate and Review please, and thank you.**

 **One last comment- Kuura is a character that I made, so he naturally belongs to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of "A World I Once Knew" has arrived and is officially ready for viewing. As a recap, Kuura and Malon began their day of chores on the ranch, while queen Zelda had a near fateful encounter with a deadly enemy that claimed to have come from another world entirely. Afterwards, a new foe arrives on the scene to assess the situation one last time before making final preparations on his plan for Hyrule. What is Shida's ultimate goal, and what will he do with Zelda if he does get his hands on her?**

 **Brave Frontier belongs to Alim, Nintendo owns Legend of Zelda.**

 **Kuura is my OC, so naturally I own him.**

 **Big thanks to my beta Reader, Shiroyamimaru, for once again providing an extra set of eyes to look the story over at it's being written.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated, and they motivate me to write more and get chapters out quicker**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- A Night of Fun… and a Premonition…**

The day went on as Malon and Kuura tended to their daily chores around Lon Lon Ranch. Malon tended to the horses in the field and sang as she brushed them out, unconcerned with a care in the world. No matter what stresses life would throw at her, the farm girl always found her peace and special moments to herself when she was tending to the cows and horses on the ranch; the horses especially she spent the most time with. In return, they never fussed or acted rebelliously, save for a playful game of 'Catch Me' here and there among the foals, and eagerly looked forward to their Mistress feeding them and brushing them out. This was Malon's little slice of paradise in the world, and she cherished every bit of it.

Meanwhile, Kuura stayed to the stables and cleaned them out, as requested of Malon. It would not quite do justice to say simply that he disliked cleaning the stables, rather if there was something else to do, he would decide upon the alternative in a heartbeat if given the opportunity. Still, Malon was the head of the ranch, and since he was staying there under her care, he was obligated to help out and pull his weight in order to keep a roof over his head and have food to eat. Not that he would complain too much though, Malon was an excellent cook, and just thinking about her food was enough to make him begin drooling with a growling stomach. Kuura's problem however was that he just couldn't seem to stick to a single task without wandering off or finding something else to do. Some would say that he gets easily distracted, but that's not quite the case. He shows great interest in history, especially when it comes to learning of other kingdoms outside of Hyrule, and will easily spend a single night reading and studying about a neighboring kingdom and its history, at the cost of that night's sleep. When it came to hard work however, he always seemed to find something else to do, no matter what that alternative may be.

" _Man this sucks…"_ he mused to himself as he finished washing the floor to one of the stalls, _"I'm super bored with this job and wanna go do something else. Though… I'm still interested in that reward. Ahh she's probably pulling my leg just to keep me on a task, knowing Miss Malon. I wonder if she would accept ideas for possible rewards…"_

Something more that bothered Kuura was the fact that he himself was not quite like everyone else. He had some meat on him, but compared to his peers he was rather skinny-looking. This very often put Kuura on the receiving end of a lot of harassment and humiliation whenever he would run into a peer that was training to be a knight in Hyrule's army, or one that was training to be a master smith. Kuura simply was one of those people that was naturally the odd one out when he was put in a group. Perhaps one of those factors was the fact that his ears were not pointed like everyone else's. No, his ears were nice and rounded, while other people's would be pointed and be of varying lengths depending on the individual. This harassment has been going on for him as far back as he could remember, and over the years slowly grew more and more calloused to it. Now whenever he goes into Castle Town or wherever he would run into someone he knew that was his age, he'd simply give them a sarcastic remark, of which he had plenty of on hand, and then walk away. Most of the time, this would result in getting himself pummeled into the ground by that person, or persons, before he made it around the corner to escape.

Suddenly shaken from his musings by a cow's moo, he cleared his head and took a breath as he checked his progress. He had managed to clean about three-quarters of the stalls in the stable in the several hours that passed, and for a moment was satisfied with his work.

" _Huh… I guess I can get things done when I put my mind to it. I usually end up cleaning half of them, but this time I did three-quarters of them all. Talk about an achievement!"_

Malon finished with the horses a little while later as she headed back to the house to start on dinner for her and Kuura. It had been a couple years since her father, Talon, had passed away. It was a difficult time for her, always expecting to see his jolly face sleeping on the job somewhere on the ranch. Back then, she would yell at him for sleeping during the work hours, but oh what she would give just to have her father back, even if he did sleep on the job like he normally did. So as a result, Malon ran the ranch by herself with the help of Ingo and Kuura for the first couple months. But before long, Ingo slightly strained a couple muscles in his back trying to lift a milk tank, and used it as an excuse to retire to Kakariko Village. This left the poor farm girl with everything on her shoulders for the most part. Through her time of grief, Link had made special visits to stay with her and help with the daily chores; often helping her work late into the evening that he would end up having to sleep over with her before heading back to the Castle the next day. The Hero's acts have touched Malon's heart deeply, but she knew that she would not be able to rely on him every time she needed help and he was busy elsewhere. Malon walked past the gate to the field and sighed to herself, thinking about her late father.

"I really do miss him…" she said to herself, her head slightly lowered, "When Daddy died, I was so glad that Fairy Boy and Kuura were there to help me through it and keep the ranch looking nice for visitors… But there are times I still wish my Daddy was around to talk to…"

"Thinking about Talon again?" A voice called out to her from the entrance to the ranch.

Malon looked up suddenly to see Link with a warm smile on his face, his arms crossed as he leaned on the post.

"Fairy Boy!" Malon grinned as she quickly walked up to meet him, "Haven't seen you in a while, where've you been?"

"Ahh… Been busy lately, especially with the Festival coming up later tonight. And can you please not call me Fairy Boy… that name's a little embarrassing since we're not kids anymore…"

Malon grinned a little wider and gave him a wink, "Well I gotta call you something of course, since plain Link seems just a little boring. Besides, that was the name that I gave you when we first met, how can I give that up so easily?"

Link looked to the side and shrugged, "Ahh… what was I thinking? I AM talking to the woman with the iron will after all."

"You know it Fairy Boy! And make sure you keep remembering that."

Malon laughed cheerily at seeing her special friend once more, completely forgetting about her pain. That was something she loved about him, was that when she seemingly begins to feel down, he was always there without fail to cheer her up. In the last six years, she and Link have begun growing close, though have not yet reached the point of becoming lovers. However, despite this, neither of them have thought about seeing other people since Hyrule's freedom from Ganondorf's grasp. Just about everyone in Castle Town knew of their relationship, including Queen Zelda; though unlike her subjects in Castle Town, the latter never pushed or bothered either Link or Malon about their love affairs or what was going on between them, because it was none of her business.

"So Fairy Boy," Malon began, "what brings you here today?"

Link reached into a satchel on his belt and pulled out two slips of paper before handing them to her, "I'm technically not allowed to give these away, but I wanted you and Kuura to have these."

The farm girl looked the slips of paper over to find that they were tickets to Castle Town's Celebration Festival later that night. Not any simple admission tickets either, they were special V.I.P. tickets meant for noble families and higher-ranking knights in the royal army.

Malon was astonished at the gift as she read over the description text at the bottom, "This ticket allows you the opportunity to spend the evening with the Hero of Time himself, valued at a one-half hour time limit to do as you please with him at the Festival…" She looked up at him with a mildly amused look, "A time limit?"

"Hey, you're not the only one getting a ticket like that you know." Link retorted jovially, holding his hands up in defense, "But the less people that show up for it, the more time you would be able to spend with me."

"Sounds like I need to start comprising a list of names to kidnap…"

Link laughed at her comeback, seeing a sly grin on her face, "Well no overkilling with your dastardly plans Mal, don't forget there's other stuff to do at the festival than seeing me."

Little did either of them realize that Kuura had been watching their conversation the whole time as he leaned on the doorframe to the stables, "You two lovebirds kiss yet?"

Immediately upon hearing him ask that, both Link and Malon's faces flushed beet red and quickly averted their eyes to avoid contact.

"K-Kuura!" Malon stammered, unable to properly form words from her current state of embarrassment, "Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop on people's conversations?! And what about the stables and the cleaning is that all done or are you getting ready to sneak out and got caught and maybe trying to distract me!?"

"Y-Yeah!" Link agreed, "Be-besides, we're not there because we don't want to be. Well, we do but not like at this point in time you know kinda trying to space everything out and not rush too fast!"

Kuura grinned wide and held up his hands, "Seriously you guys, you need to just make it official and say you're seeing each other already. Everyone in Castle Town knows that you two hang out together any chance you both get anyway."

Malon's face turned as red as her hair, "E..Everyone….. in…. C-Castle Town…?"

"Kuura, come on and lay off already will you? It never fails that you always find some way to tease us about that." The Hero retorted, beginning to go off on a mini rant about how he and Malon were not seeing each other and that they were just not 'ready' to advance their relationship yet and so on.

The silver-haired boy shrugged and walked up to them, "I'm just kidding, and you know that I am. I just can't help that you guys make it so easy with your reactions."

"That's so mean Kuura! You know better than to treat people that way!" Malon pouted as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry Miss Malon, I didn't mean to make you guys feel all embarrassed or anything, I'm saying that like everyone else, I'm supporting you two going out together."

Malon mumbled to herself, trying to suppress the blush in her cheeks as Link took a breath to calm his heartrate.

"So, what brings you here anyway Link? Haven't seen you here in a while."

"Well I was here to give y-" Link began, but was immediately shushed by Malon as she covered his mouth, a sly grin on her face.

"I dunno Kuura…" she began, "You were being awful mean earlier to me and Link with your teasing. I'm not so sure that you deserve what Link brought. Besides, what's to say he didn't bring anything for just me and not you?"

"So you're ADMITTING that you two are going out then, Link bringing you special presents and all."

Malon's cheeks flushed red once more at Kuura's comeback as she gave him a defeated glare, "Fine Mr. Swindler, here's your gift already… _Geez you make it so hard to have fun with you when you spin it back around on me or Link Kuura…_ "

She handed him one of the tickets and Kuura looked it over as a wide grin grew on his face, "No way… tickets to the Festival tonight?! Ahh Link you're the best!"

"Hehe… Thanks Kuura." Link shrugged, "But… In all honesty I was really just planning to bring one you know. It was Zelda's idea that I bring one for you before I left."

"Awww come on Link, you wouldn't forget your ole buddy Kuura now, would you? Wait…. Did you just say that-"

"Kuura!" Malon interrupted, quickly covering his mouth with a frantic look, her face still beet red, "You're excused from your chores for today just get inside and changed and get to that festival!"

Kuura gave a satisfied grin to the two of them before heading into the house to clean up and change, leaving Malon and Link alone outside the door.

"I swear…" Malon sighed, bringing a hand to her forehead, "That boy really does know how to get me all riled up…"

Link chuckled and smiled at her, "Well, you'd have to admit that things would be pretty quiet around here without him around."

"Sometimes I do wish we had a LITTLE peace and quiet though…"

"We'll get a chance later tonight if you wanna 'meet' me at the Festival."

"And you know that I will Fairy Boy."

Link began nervously fidgeting with his fingers a little, "Well… I actually have something to tell you Mal…"

She looked over at him curiously.

"Well… you see… I honestly-"

He was stopped as the farm girl put a finger to his lips, "Save it for tonight… Because… I have something I want to tell you as well… ok?"

Link's cheeks flushed a little pink as he nodded slightly.

"But until then…" Malon leaned up on her toes and planted a brief kiss on his cheek, her own turning a little pink as well, "Will that suffice?"

He nodded again, his cheeks now a rosy red as he looked away, "S-So uh… I guess I should be going. Still got a couple things to prepare for tonight, you know? So I'll uh… see you later then?"

"Count on it Fairy Boy, I'll be there."

"G-Great, see you then."

Link offered a wave goodbye as he headed back to the gate where his trusty steed, Epona, waited patiently for his return. Before long he was mounted and galloping back to Hyrule Castle, leaving Malon alone in front of the ranch home.

" _Well…"_ She thought to herself as she headed inside the house, _"I suppose I'd better get ready for tonight too. Tonight's going to be a big night."_

-000-

Elsewhere, deep inside a forgotten cave in Death Mountain, Shida and Kuda remained hidden as the former finalized the minute details of the plan to be carried out. Shida was always one known to be meticulous, and never overlooked even the most unimportant detail. If it was relevant or related to his topic of study or planning, it was to be checked and double-checked before he would take action upon it. The necromancer sat down on a flat rock, a couple books and maps in front of him, and using an otherworldly glow from his staff as a light source to help him read. He would take glances at a map, and then jot a note or two down in one of his books before resuming his research, ignoring the soft and muffled screams of agony and despair emanating from the energy within his staff.

"Hmm…." he mused out loud, "As I thought, this land… Hyrule… really has nothing to offer that's worth saving it. Armor and weapons are made using common ores and metals found also in Grand Gaia, though under different names… Food imports differ somewhat from our home, but not enough to be worth mentioning… However…"

He flipped through a couple pages of a book, various symbols of Hyrule's history and culture drawn and diagrammed on each page, "Its history seems to interest me the most. Power left behind by the goddesses that they worship…? The gods themselves of Grand Gaia would not be found dead leaving a portion of themselves behind, no matter how minute. Talk about careless."

"Perhaps the deities of this world trusted in their creation to properly take care of it." Kuda remarked, leaning on a cave wall and looking over his dagger-chain, "As beings not necessarily capable of properly harnessing the power of the gods, most likely the goddesses of this world saw little reason to remove themselves completely."

"Highly doubtful, but indeed a possibility. If that was the case, I can see why the God Army would want to eradicate this world. Mortals, according to the God Army, should not dabble in arts and power that does not belong to them. Those that do, are wiped out. And the deities responsible for letting that slip, are wiped out as well."

Kuda looked over to the side and mumbled to himself, _"Says the one that dabbled in their forbidden arts to begin with…"_ , before looking back his way and speaking up, "I honestly care not how the God Army goes about its business. All that matters is that I'm paid what I was promised for assisting in this endeavor. _Though if I knew I was to be paired with a psychotic necromancer like you, I would have refused…_ "

Shida looked over at the assassin with a challenging and smug grin, "Hmm? I didn't catch that last part Kuda, you were mumbling something."

"Nothing of your concern, necromancer. What have you found?"

"Ahh, nothing really. To be truthful, this world almost literally offers nothing that sets it apart from other realms the God Army has invaded and conquered. That said, this should be an easy defeat."

"You seem confident in yourself, you must be wary of that."

"If you know you're going to win, then why be modest? It wouldn't be fair to them to let their deaths be slow and painful, thinking they have a chance to fight back, as much as I would greatly enjoy that scene. No, I'm afraid that I do not have the time to act upon such a desire at this point. Besides, the only reason this world has not been wiped out yet is because of the special individuals that can summon the Gate. Call them… this world's saving grace… for now."

Shida put away his books and maps before standing up and walking to the entrance of the cave to look around. There was no one in the area, most likely on their way down to Castle Town's Festival later that night. He was also careful to pick one that was out in a direction that he noticed the inhabitants of the mountain rarely traverse; thus allowing him and Kuda to stay out of sight almost as long as they pleased. Hyrule Castle was still visible in the distance, and he could hear the sounds of people shouting and working hard at preparing for the Festival carry on the wind up the mountain. Shida then turned and headed back inside just a little, and then held his staff forward before forcefully tapping the ground with it. Immediately, a dark portal opened in the floor as more souls burst forth from the new opening and screamed in horror and agony. After a moment, a dark figure emerged from the opening in a kneeling position; his pitch black armor with dark violet trimmings, and the violet horns emerging from the figure's helmet, making him nigh invisible in the darkness of the cave, save for the gold linings on his armor. A torn and faded red cape fluttered at the movement of the portal before slowly resting on his backside. The necromancer grinned in approval as the portal closed, his henchman kneeling in front of him in silence.

"Your time has come…" he declared, his crimson eyes glowing as he looked down upon the black warrior, "You failed me once, and deemed my project of that time unsuccessful. As a result, I made your abilities to complete your tasks much stronger in order to compensate for your weakness. This is your second chance, do not fail me…. Logan."

Two violet eyes glowed within the helm of the black warrior, and made his presence in the dark cave more evident, as he slowly nodded in submission, "Yes Master Shida… I will… not fail you this time. This power you gave me… will ensure that your will… be done."

"Excellent. You have been known in Grand Gaia under an alias, the Vampiric Knight. Use this power, along with that of which I have granted to you, and find a certain someone of interest to me. I will meet you at the site where my plan is to be enacted after a time."

Kuda stood up from his position on the wall and walked past Shida and Logan towards the entrance of the cave. The sun was getting ready to set, and night was coming. A perfect time to launch an attack. Logan rose to his feet and drew two swords, the blades of which began pulsating and glowing with dark ethereal energy similar to his master.

"Name my target, Master Shida…" Logan nodded, "And I will ensure that they are brought before you…"

Shida grinned devilishly as he opened another dark portal deeper into the cave to call forth more subordinates to aide Kuda and Logan, "She is the queen reigning over this land… One who holds a power that I desire to extract and study. Her name… is Zelda."

Logan and Kuda gave each other a look before dashing out of the cave and down the path towards Castle Town, the small army of monsters Shida summoned following behind them. The necromancer's grin grew wider as he watched his followers charge towards the location in question.

"Queen Zelda doesn't stand a chance against me…" He said to himself, "Kuda and Logan will ensure that she is defeated and brought to me, and my subordinates will create a diversion by wreaking havoc upon her little Festival. If you indeed contain the power of your goddesses within you, then show it to me! Prove to me that you are one capable of bridging the gap between your world and mine!"

-000-

Once Kuura was ready to go, he checked himself over in the mirror in his room. He dressed in his typical wear, which were dark grey baggy leggings, his earth-brown boots, a lighter, almost stone grey, tunic that rested on the bare skin of his chest with nothing underneath it, and his satchel linked firmly to his belt on the right side of his waist.

"Kuura you handsome devil, you are rockin' it tonight!" He grinned as he finished getting ready and then started walking for the door.

However, he was missing one more thing that he almost never left anywhere without. He looked over on the nightstand to see the keyring and the stone-keys linked to it before heading to the nightstand and looking it over. Each of the keys had a colored etching into it, being either Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, White, or Purple; and bearing some sort of symbol in a dialect he had no hope of understanding.

" _Honestly don't see why I feel the need to bring this… but… at the same time I feel defenseless without them. Maybe it was because it was all I had when I was dropped off at the orphanage years back in Kakariko… Maybe it's a relic from my folks?"_

He looked them over a little more, absent-mindedly fiddling with one or two of the keys.

" _Nahh… I'm over thinking it. These're just some key-shaped rocks on a keyring. Nothing special. What's the worst that could happen if I toted these along for the ride… get humiliated? Harassed? I get enough of that from any other time I'm in Castle Town, so I doubt they would make a difference."_

He made a short nod as he packed the keyring away in his belt satchel and headed downstairs to meet Link and Malon. When he arrived in the kitchen however, neither of them were anywhere to be seen, but a small note was left on the table. He picked it up and looked it over to see it was in Malon's handwriting.

 _"Got tired of waiting on you and went ahead to the Festival, call it your punishment for embarrassing me and Link earlier. You know the rules about locking up before you leave. Be careful on your way to the Festival~"_

 _~Malon_

"Awwww Miss Malon!" Kuura sighed out loud, "You left without me! I didn't take THAT long getting ready! At least, I didn't THINK I did… Ah, but I gotta get going if I wanna get there on time and beat the lines!"

Kuura packed a couple more things into his satchel and then locked up the house on his way out. As he closed the door, he heard a loud pop coming from Castle Town as fizzling lights were seen in the darkening skies above. They just started the Festival with a short fireworks display, and Kuura was missing it.

"Shoot! It's getting started without me! Maaaan Miss Malon, did you really have to leave me behind?"

He bolted in the direction of Castle Town as he left Lon Lon Ranch. It was a good twenty to twenty-five minute walk between the ranch and the Castle Gates, but by horse it was about half that time at a steady gallop. Kuura was in a mad dash as fast as his legs would carry him, hoping to cut off as many minutes from his travel time as he could. When he arrived about seventeen minutes later, out of breath and exhausted from running like a banshee across Hyrule Field, he noticed the line of horses next to the drawbridge leading into Castle Town, and one familiar steed, brown with some white in color, stood out to his attention. Epona. She stood patiently with the other steeds and enjoyed herself with the trough of hay that was left out for them.

"Maaan…" Kuura moaned, "I can't believe they left me behind…. And I had to run all the way here because of it."

Finally letting his heart catch up to him, he approached the guards at the bridge and presented them his ticket. One of the guards took it from him momentarily and looked it over.

"Talk about a lucky break, kid." He chuckled as he inspected the slip of paper, "A chance to meet the Hero of Time in person? Can't get another chance like that in a lifetime. You better take advantage of it while you're here tonight."

" _Well it's not like he visits Miss Malon's ranch EVERY opportunity he gets. So it's not like I'd be missing out if I didn't see him tonight anyway…"_ Kuura thought to himself, before nodding to the guard, "Yeah, big chance tonight."

"You gonna try the fried cuckoo stand? I hear the head chef running it has a new recipe that he is debuting here for the first time."

"Ahh I heard that he said that was just a rumor." The other guard interrupted, "Don't listen to this guy kid, he's just upset since he was stationed here and not in the festival grounds."

"You don't have to be like that Captain! I'm just speaking what I heard on patrols." The first guard handed Kuura his ticket back.

"Well next time, make sure that you don't get your information from a drunk at the tavern will ya?" The second guard looked over at the boy, "The main event will be taking place later tonight, so don't wander off too far or leave the festival grounds if you want to see it."

"Understood," Kuura nodded again as he started across the drawbridge and into Castle Town, "Thanks for the heads up."

He looked around at the decorations and lights that were strung up in banners here and there all across the grounds. The crowds were constantly moving in any direction he looked, talking amongst themselves, laughing, and making merry cheer in celebration of the night. Kuura also noticed several couples among the crowds, and why not? A festival certainly made for a good date night to have some special time with their lover. Seeing the couples, namely the ones acting somewhat loud for others to see and hear, gave him a slight feeling of nausea as he started in another direction to look around.

" _This is it Kuura,"_ he said to himself, _"Now's my chance to have some real fun and relax. But I wonder what I should do first…"_

The main square was littered with shop stands offering their goods and limited-time merchandise for the crowds; calling out to them and advertising the great deals they had on their wares. Stalls ranged from food, to children's toys, to decorative plaques and more, though none of it really caught Kuura's attention at that point in time. That aside, he didn't have a lot of money to waste on things that he didn't need, save for maybe a small souvenir or two he might pick up towards the end of the night before going home. Deciding to wander around a little bit first, the boy headed towards East Castle Town; hearing more cheer and applause in that direction being what caught his interest. Navigating through the swarms of people and heading towards the source of the crowd's cheering, was an archery contest with three contestants lined up and taking shots at the targets on the far end. A couple shots were off and embedded themselves in the wood wall behind the targets, making Kuura assume that the contestants weren't necessarily the best marksmen in Hyrule, but the last contestant let loose shot after shot; making their arrows nail the target close to dead center. The closer they got, the more the crowd cheered. And after a couple more cheers, the contestant made a perfect bullseye as the people surrounding them roared in applause. The master marksman turned to reveal themselves… as a markswoman, surprising the crowds even more.

"Haha! I never expected you to be that on target with your shots Missy," the stall operator laughed, "You have yourself a sharp pair of eyes there."

The crowds began to disperse as the markswoman looked over at the stall operator with a smile, her braided head of brunette hair swinging slightly with her movement, "Thank you sir, it helps when you practice in the Lost Woods since you can put a target just about anywhere and not worry about hitting anything."

"The Lost Woods you say? Getting' a little risky there are ya. You heard the stories of people disappearing in those trees?"

"I heard them, but I don't go in too deep. Just enough to give me a little privacy is all."

Kuura looked her over, exchanging glances between her homemade longbow and her sea-blue tunic with knee-high brown boots. He knew this girl from previous visits to Castle Town in the past, an old friend of his from a couple years back.

"Well I feared mostly for another fact," the stall operator shrugged, "other tales I heard saying that most of the disappearances were mostly females."

Her expression changed immediately to that of an offended and angry one as she glared at him.

"What're you getting at?! Are you saying that just because I'm a woman means that I'd get lost in that forest or abducted?! What kind of blockheaded imbecile thinks that all women are helpless and can't protect themselves!"

He held up his hands in defense as he took a step back, "I-I'm sorry Miss, I promise you I didn't mean to offend. I was just-"

"Just what? Assuming that I'm like every other woman you've seen? Frail? Dainty? All like, oh-I-need-a-strong-man-to-protect-me kind of girl?! Talk about insensitive!"

Kuura watched from a few feet away in amusement and slight shock, but took a slight step back to ensure that he wasn't dragged into that situation.

"A-As I said, I'm sorry for offending you Miss, please know that I didn't mean it."

"Hmph! Of course you didn't… _you pigheaded idiot_." She spun on the heels of her boots and walked away with a huff, putting away her longbow and walking past Kuura; not even seeing him.

The boy stood still for a moment before he started after her, thinking that she could use a friend, "Elise! Hold up!"

She spun around at the mention of her name, and smiled at seeing Kuura walking up to her, "Oh, hello Kuura. Doing well tonight?"

"Yeah, just got here a little while ago." He returned, "Hey uh, what was the deal with that archery stall over there?"

Elise suddenly blushed a little and looked to the side, "Oh… you heard that… How much did you hear?"

"I heard enough."

She covered her cheeks and turned the other way in embarrassment. Elise and Kuura were childhood friends growing up, and ever since they were both about twelve years of age, she would often be brought to Lon Lon Ranch with her parents; and during that time, Kuura would set up a target for her to use for practicing her archery skills. Over the year's she's greatly improved, and is hoping to get in the Royal Army as a scout. However, saying that Elise was a spitfire in personality would be an understatement. Get on her bad side, and her wrath, as well as her tongue, knew no bounds. Outside of this, she generally was a very sweet girl that grew up in a village close to the border of the Lost Woods.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you Elise…" Kuura said, taking a half-step back, "I was just wondering if you wanted to do something to take your mind off of it."

"Kuura you dummy…" She sighed as she turned back around, her cheeks still a little pink, "You really don't know how to deal with women, do you?"

"I'm just doing what comes naturally is all, can't really help if I seem to miss something."

"You don't just bring up an issue to a girl Kuura, that's not polite!" Elise pouted and crossed her arms.

"Well, I'm sorry Elise… I just wanted to help."

She looked over at him with her violet eyes, "Well…. You're very sweet in that respect, so thank you. Just please try and work on being a little more sensitive to a woman's feelings, alright?"

Kuura scratched his head with a laugh, "Miss Malon tells me that all the time, but if you wanna go do something I'm up for hanging out with you."

"Well I don't feel like doing anything else on this street for a while, so why not go look around in West Castle Town? I heard they have a couple new stalls for up and coming Armories getting ready to open."

"If that's what you wanna do, then sure."

She hugged his left arm and gave a cute wink, "You're staying with me all night and escorting me where we decide to go. Call it your punishment for making me blush like I did before."

Kuura could feel Elise's chest press against his arm, coupled with the cutesy grin she gave him, it was now HIS turn to blush. However, since Elise was latched to his arm, he couldn't go anywhere to suppress it. Unfortunately for him, she took notice of this.

"Ha! Now I got YOU to blush Kuura, I guess that makes us even now."

"Heh… Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I'm still not letting you get away from me until I'm ready to go home, so I hope you didn't have plans for anything else tonight."

She tugged on his arm as they both started walking through the crowds and towards West Castle Town.

* * *

 **Looks like Shida's added a new player to the game by calling forth one of his loyal subordinates, Inferno Blades Logan. And what about Kuura? Suddenly rushed into a night on the Town with a childhood friend and not truly realized it, he really doesn't know how to deal with women.**

 **Elise is also an OC that belongs to me.**

 **Rate and Review, and until next time fellow Summoners!**

 **(-Chapter's Unit Library-)**

 **Death God Shida**

 **Master Assassin Kuda**

 **Inferno Blades Logan [called by Shida]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time on A World I Once Knew, the Festivities begin as Kuura ran into a childhood friend of his and was… persuaded… to accompany her through the night. Meanwhile, Shida called forth a subordinate, Inferno Blades Logan, and then sent him, Kuda, and a small legion of monsters, down the mountain path to Castle Town to begin his plan. Will he succeed? And what about Kuura, or Link, or anyone else? Will they realize it in time, or will the Death God sorcerer gain the upper hand in the beginning of the conflict?**

 **Brave Frontier belongs to Alim/Gumi, Nintendo owns Legend of Zelda, and I own Kuura and Elise.**

 **Thanks to Shiroyamimaru to Beta Reading for me, your help in the story has greatly contributed to being able to continue it and keep it going.**

 **Rate and Review please, it motivates me to keep writing more and get more chapters out sooner; which means you get to read the next chapter quicker and find out what happens next!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- A Night to Remember… A New Foe Arises…**

Elise and Kuura weaved through the crowds and before long had arrived in West Castle Town. Sure enough, that wing of Castle Town was lined up one side and down the other with armories and weapons smiths that were using the Festival as a way to advertise their wares. Kuura looked around in awe at the various armor pieces and weapons as they walked past the stalls.

Elise looked up at him, being ever so slightly shorter than he, with a grin, "What's the face for Kuura? Never seen Armories before?"

"No no, I have." He returned, "But it was more what they had outside on display that I saw, not really what was inside the shop."

"Ever thought about actually buying something like a sword?"

"Ha! You kidding? That'd be my life savings, my arm, and both my legs if I wanted to afford one."

"It's not THAT bad Kuura… but then again you're not wrong either. They aren't necessarily the cheapest thing to afford. Especially if you want a decent one that'll last."

"Hence why I never really looked into buying a sword."

"Well, what about some other kind of weapon?" She pointed at a stall that was selling hand knives and throwing stars, "Maybe one of those would be more useful?"

He glimpsed at the wares for a moment before shrugging, "Ehh… Not really…"

"What about bows and arrows?"

"Do you even remember what happened the last time you let me try using your bow?"

Elise looked to the side and recalled the incident. When they were both sixteen, Kuura was interested in trying out archery, and asked Elise if she could teach him. She agreed, but lesson one didn't last more than five minutes before Kuura had an arrow embedding itself in the wall; about six inches from Malon's head. Since that day, Malon had banned Kuura from using bows and arrows on her ranch.

"Oh yeah… Sorry."

"It's ok though, don't worry about it."

"But you really should have some sort of weapon on you Kuura. All the years I've known you, I've never seen you carrying or wielding one."

Kuura scratched his head, "Well… I just never really saw myself as a fighter really. I guess that's why I never really took an interest in forging or being a knight."

"Still… You need a way to be able to protect yourself when you get into trouble. The guys in the training camp have been getting more and more abusive lately, and I've heard that you've been one of their main punching bags…"

He looked over at her, Elise very slightly squeezing his arm out of concern, "Ahh come on Elise, it's not as bad as you think."

"You walked home from Castle Town with broken ribs the last time they pummeled you."

"Well, that's-"

"And the time before that you ended up with a dislocated shoulder and a bruised side."

Kuura honestly had no excuse. She was right. Every time he would get tangled with the jocks that were in the knight training regime, he would without fail never get back to Lon Lon Ranch without some sort of injury; compliments of the people that he seemingly annoyed with just his presence.

"Kuura… you need to be able to defend yourself…" Elise sighed, resting her head a little on his shoulder, "you can't keep playing Peacemaker forever without being able to show that you can stand behind what you say."

"Elise…" he stopped and rested his hands on her shoulders, "I really appreciate you thinking about me and my well-being, but I just don't really like violence. And I believe that it only conceives more violence. If I want to put a stop to those knuckleheads, then I want to do it with my way… with a good conscience and no regrets, you know?"

Elise stared back at him for a moment before looking away, "Whatever then… Just know that I really can't stand seeing you all beat up."

"And as I said, thanks for the concern. Just please don't stress out over me will ya? You make me feel guilty about it the longer it's brought up."

She sighed softly before stepping back a little, "Alright, so where to?"

Kuura looked around, "Well there was something over here you said you wanted to look at right? Where was it?"

"Oh, right. I wanted to check in with one stall in particular. Follow me."

Elise led Kuura to a stall further down the way, specializing in archery equipment and supplies. Without even missing a beat she walked behind the counter and hugged the man operating it.

He turned and looked at her with brief surprise, "Ahh, if it isn't my favorite customer. Just stopping by or planning to buy something?"

"Ohhh come on," Elise laughed, "can't you offer me some kind of discount tonight… Papa?"

"Welll…. I'll tell you what, half off on bow maintenance and a refill on your quiver?"

"But you do that already at home!"

"Elise, you know that just because you're my daughter doesn't mean that you get any special discounts for my wares. It wouldn't be fair to other customers you know."

She sighed and then let go, still giving him a grin, "I know, I was just teasing you anyway. Besides, it's like you said, I was just stopping by anyway."

Kuura's presence was noticed by Elise's father as he greeted him with a grin, "How's it going tonight Kuura? Enjoying the Festival?"

He shrugged, but nodded back at him, "Yeah, for the most part I am, Master Reginald. Right now just looking around at stuff with Elise."

"Ahhh you can drop that 'Master' bit Kuura, you know that you don't have to call me that since you aren't a student under me."

Elise's father was one of the best archers in all of Hyrule, and when he was not working at making materials and weapons for his skill, he was teaching it to students that were training to use the skill in the Royal Army.

"I know... I just like saying it outta respect is all. Nothing against it, really."

"Well you are very respectful in that regard Kuura, so I appreciate that. If only my other students were that way as well."

"I'd offer to join one of your classes, but Miss Malon banned me from learning archery after that whole fiasco a few years back."

"Haha, yes I remember. So don't worry about it."

"Much appreciated Master Reginald."

A moment of silence ensued before Reginald spoke back up.

"So, you said you were looking around with Elise?"

"Yup, she said there were a couple things she wanted to do this way, so I uh… decided… to go with her."

Reginald gave the boy a smirk, "So you're telling me basically… that you're using the Festival as a way to date my daughter hmmm?"

Both Kuura and Elise suddenly blushed profusely at his comment.

"P-Papa!" Elise stammered.

"N-No no no M-Master Reginald!" Kuura added, holding his hands up frantically, "W-We're not really like that at all, we're j-just hangin' out together here at the Festival is all. There's really nothing between us like you think and even if there was I'm sure you'd know by now!"

Reginald laughed heartily, being a somewhat stocky kind of fellow in his mid-forties, stroking the stubble on his jawline, "Haha! I was only teasing Kuura, no need to take me so seriously like that."

Kuura took a breath to let his heart slow down and suppress the redness in his cheeks at hearing him.

"Of course, should you two DECIDE to start dating, you know that I would approve of you without having to think it over, since you two-"

He was quickly interrupted as Elise started repeatedly whacking him over the head with a paper fan that was sitting under the table, "P-P-PAPA STOP IT WE'RE NOT GOING OUT!"

-000-

Elsewhere, Link had just returned from spending his first thirty-minute block with a nobleman; who did not stop bragging about his collection of seashells for the life of him. On and on he went on how he travelled to every sea border in all of Hyrule through the years, and claimed to have one of every Hyrulian-native seashell in the kingdom. Somewhat tired already and just barely half an hour into the Festival, the Hero was met by a familiar blonde-haired queen's gentle smile.

"Seems like you've seen better nights." Zelda greeted as she giggled a little.

Link sighed and straightened himself back up, "Yeah well let's just say that if I was suddenly quizzed on how many different kinds of seashells were native to Hyrule, I'd pass with flying colors."

Zelda giggled once more, "Sounds like you had fun then."

"More or less. Who's next for me to spend time with?"

"It was supposed to be a noble from a village in the same vicinity as Lake Hylia, but they have not arrived yet. So I suppose you have yourself a small break."

"Good, I could use one."

Link sat down on a bench with a sigh. He was already tired from helping prepare for the Festival itself all day, though at this point he was considering if there was any way he'd be able to sneak away long enough for him to get some time to himself. No… most likely if he did that it would create a concern among the crowds, and after all the hard work and time put into decorating Castle Town for a good time, he didn't want all that to go to waste. He just had to put a smile on his face and put up with it until the Festival ended. He looked up at the queen with a light grin.

"So how about you, your Highness?" He asked, "You were working pretty hard today too after all."

"Indeed I am a little weary from today," Zelda agreed with a nod, "however what kept me going was my excitement for tonight and what it was to bring."

"Yeah, it's definitely a big night in Hyrule's history."

"All because of you, Link… and your courage that helped defeat Ganondorf and sealing him away forever."

"Well… I didn't do it alone. You and the other Sages were the ones that actually sealed him away. All I really did was defeat him and stop him from resisting."

"Link, no need to be so modest. Tonight is to celebrate Hyrule's freedom from the Evil King's grasp. No matter how little of a role you think you had in that endeavor, you still were the one destined to restore peace to Hyrule. So please enjoy this celebration and know that it's the kingdom's way of saying 'Thank you'."

Link scratched his head, "I guess you're right. So I guess I myself should in return say thank you, for putting all this together."

The queen smiled tenderly at him with another nod.

"Oh hey, on the topic of the Sages…" Link mused, "Darunia and Ruto were supposed to be here as well, right?"

"Along with Nabooru and Saria, yes. They all should have been on the Valued Persons List."

"Ah, I haven't seen them yet."

They were interrupted as Impa walked up to them, her expression as solemn as normal.

"Your Highness," she began, "Sage Rauru has requested a meeting of the other Sages immediately. He said your attendance is thus required."

"Understood Impa, thank you."

Link stood up and gave a confused look, "What's all this about? Shouldn't the other Sages be here?"

"Sage Rauru claimed that he felt an uneasiness that he wanted others of his ability to confirm." Impa replied, "I honestly do not know myself what this could be for."

"Then maybe I should come too, just to help make sure that-"

"No. You must stay here and act as if nothing has taken place. If people are seeing you gone, then it will lead to worry. And worry leads to panic."

"We shouldn't be gone long Link…" Zelda finished, "Please keep everything under control until we return. I apologize for having to leave suddenly."

Zelda and Impa then started for the Temple of Time further up in North Castle Town. This began to worry the Hero. If Sage Rauru, the Sage of Light, had sensed something that would require the confirmation of other Sages, something had to be up. However, Zelda was right. If he, the main event of the night, were to leave now, it would certainly start a panic. People would begin to wonder, and thus begin to act upon those feelings of worry. He had to stay and keep everything under control. Link looked around… everything still seemed fine, and no one seemed to overheard their conversation. He just had to keep a cool head and act as if nothing happened.

He began taking deep breaths to calm himself, _"Everything will be alright Link… maybe it was just a bigger band of thieves or monsters than normal. Maybe I'm overthinking it… just relax and keep it cool."_

"Fairy Boy? Something wrong?" A voice called out to him, breaking the hero from his chain of thought.

He looked behind him to see Malon, her head tilted slightly with a curious look in her eyes.

"Ah, no. Nothing's wrong." Link answered, "Just a little worn out form today is all."

Link cursed at himself internally for having to lie to her. However, of all people he did not want to worry, Malon was the most important one to him, and thus needed to keep things on a good note just like the night was planned to go.

"Are you sure? You seemed a little out of it just now before I got your attention."

"I'm fine Mal, no need to worry."

"Alright Fairy Boy, I'll trust you on that."

The Hero felt another stab of guilt impale his heart, but did his best to keep a cool head, "So uh… enjoying the Festival?"

"It's pretty nice, I will admit. Though I'm kinda bummed that I wasn't asked to run a stall this year."

"I was kind of wondering about that myself. I'll have to ask Zelda about that later when I get a chance."

Malon clasped her hands behind her back, "So Fairy Boy, if you're not busy, I'd like to cash in my special time with you."

"Hehe… well you're in luck. The guy that was supposed to be next hasn't come yet."

"Sounds like my kidnapping was a success then…" She gave him a sly wink.

"Mal… you didn't…"

Malon laughed, "I'm only kidding Fairy Boy, just trying to keep the mood of the night, you know?"

"Haha, yeah. You got me."

"So, anywhere in mind you would like to take me?"

"Well I heard that the flower gardens close to North Castle Town were given a lot of attention today for the Festival. Wanna go there?"

"If you would like to do the honors." She wrapped her arm around Link's waiting one as they started towards the North wing of town, navigating through the crowds and picking up a light bite on the way for them to enjoy.

-000-

Inside the Temple of Time, Zelda and Impa were met by the other Sages, waiting on Rauru to make his appearance. When he made his presence known a short time later, each of them shared slight looks of confusion to what the Sage of Light had summoned them all together for.

Saria… The Sage of Forest… Hailing from the Lost Woods, and the personification of Childlike innocence. She always did what she could to make friends and stay happy; however, when it came to her duties as a Sage, she did everything she could to lend a helping hand to those in need. She was an especially close friend of Link's, having been there for him when he was a small child growing up in the Lost Woods with her.

Darunia… The Sage of Fire… Hailing from the caves of Death Mountain, and the personification of Strength through Bonds. He was the leader of the Goron tribe on Death Mountain, and was fairly close to the Royal Family in regards to close connections and their reliance on one another. He and Link share a bond only seen elsewhere by brothers, and the rest of the Goron tribe see him the same.

Ruto… The Sage of Water… Hailing from Zora's River and Lake Hylia, and the personification of Undying Determination. She was the ruling party over the Zora in all of Hyrule, and similar to the Gorons, their natural rivals, they share a close bond with the Royal Family; both having steady levels of trust to help ensure that peace is kept and actions are taken when necessary.

Impa… The Sage of Shadow… Hailing from the village of Kakariko at the base of Death Mountain, and the personification of Darkness's Truth. She is of the Sheikah race, a group of ninja-like warriors that served as the Royal Family's bodyguards and advisors from the shadows. Of all the Sages, Impa remained the closest to Zelda, as she was her personal caretaker when Zelda was still a small child. As a result, the two hold the closest bond of trust in comparison to the other Sages.

Nabooru… The Sage of Spirit… Hailing from the vast regions of the Gerudo Desert to the West, and the personification of Charismatic Character. Of all the Sages, Nabooru's was close to what people would call a redeeming story. She is of the same race as the Evil King, Ganondorf, yet was chosen by the Golden Three to aid in his expulsion from the world. She currently reigns over all Gerudo and serves the Royal family more in the manner of a bounty hunter. She does a job well, but being of a different world within the kingdom, she preferred to keep to her roots and keep her involvement minimal when possible.

Rauru… The Sage of Light… Hailing from Hyrule's prehistory, and the personification of Light's Purity. Of all the Sages, Rauru was the wisest and eldest of them all. His ethereal existence spanning far back to the days of Hyrule's initial founding, as one of the very first Sages. That said, he also is the only one that remains in the Chamber of the Sages, his body long gone and only his spirit remaining bound to the walls of the Temple. He serves as an unheard conscience to the Sages, alerting them of when something of concern is to be discussed before action is taken.

Queen Zelda… The Leader of the Sages… and forever known as the Princess of Destiny. She is the carrier of the Triforce of Wisdom, and uses that great power to take the responsibility placed upon her bloodline by the Golden Three; to rule the people of the Kingdom and serve as their guiding light into the future to come.

"Sage Rauru…" Zelda began after the Temple of Time's windows and doors were sealed, allowing them to speak freely without interruption or eavesdrop, "You said to have sensed something of concern."

"Indeed I have, your Highness…" the elder Sage nodded solemnly, "I sense something dark befalling the kingdom, but I cannot derive where it hails from…"

"Could it possibly be that Ganondorf is breaking the seal we placed on him?" Nabooru asked, her arms crossed as she leaned on a pillar and looked to Rauru.

"No… This presence is not that of Ganondorf. However… I can sense that it is synonymous to his caliber in terms of strength. It is strong; but unlike the former Evil King, it does not fight alone."

"So if this is a new evil… and you don't know where it comes from…" Darunia mused out loud, "What're we supposed to do? It's like trying to fight a shadow in a dark room."

"Indeed a very good analogy." Impa agreed.

"So what'll we do?" Saria asked, fixing the emerald-colored hairband in her bright green hair, "All we know is that there's something coming, and that's not a lot to go off of..."

"Agreed…" Rauru nodded, and then looked to the queen, "I fear that the only one capable of taking action, is you… your Highness. I can only tell you what I feel, and thus cannot act without your consent; it was after all… your bloodline that was blessed by the goddesses. I am only here to advise you in their stead."

Zelda was silent as she took in the information. She did indeed have the final say in what was to be done, however, with little information to go off of, there was really nothing that could be done until something else was found out.

"However…" Impa began, "there was an incident earlier today that I feel could be connected to this threat." She looked over at Zelda briefly, and upon seeing her gaze, looked to the side slightly to avoid eye contact, "I purposely opted to not speak of it until the Festival was complete, but seeing that we all were called here with an imminent threat looming overhead, it seems I have no other choice…"

She took a breath as the other Sages gave her their attention.

"Zelda, do you remember earlier today when you went to take a walk along the castle walls?"

"Yes," the queen nodded, "why is that relevant to the issue at hand?"

"I felt uneasy, seeing you walking off by yourself. And against my first judgement of letting you be, feeling that there was nothing of serious concern or threat to your well-being, I followed close behind and remained out of sight. After you fell asleep under that tree, an assassin, donning a strange chain of blades on his right arm, made an attempt on your life while you slept. Had I not intervened, you would not be here now to speak of this situation…"

Zelda's heart jumped slightly at hearing that she was almost killed earlier in the day and not realized it. Had she really let her guard down that much in the last six years of peace? She felt she was getting careless as she looked down and processed the information. Never once in the past would she have ever dreamed of letting her awareness down that much to where she couldn't even sense a threat to her life. The other Sages were silent as well as they too took it in, equally as surprised as the queen.

"Upon questioning his motives…" the Sage of Shadow continued, "he gave me little information, but he did act rather unprofessionally and state his own name and place of birth; perhaps feeling that I would not know what to do with the information. He said that his name was Kuda… and that he hailed from an entirely different world than ours called… Grand Gaia. And within this vast realm, from an empire he called Bariura."

"A completely different world?" Ruto questioned, "How is that even possible? The only realms that exist are the worlds of Dark and Light, and then the Sacred Realm. There can't be any other worlds in existence or we'd know about them from the goddesses and early history."

"I thought so as well, and even now I am conflicted in my beliefs at what he stated. However… what worries me more was that I sensed no deception from his words, despite him having his back to me."

"Was there a reason this… Kuda… guy wanted to kill Zelda anyway?" Darunia shrugged, looking over at the Sage of Shadow.

"He was somewhat cryptic with his words, but he said something about the queen of this world… and another individual he did not name… having an ability to open something he called, the 'Gate'."

Impa looked over at the queen with a somewhat downtrodden expression, "My deepest apologies for having deceived you Zelda… I felt that with all that was going on at the time, you did not need to add more to your plate until you were able to think clearly and carefully about actions to take."

"No no, I understand why you did it Impa…" she responded, looking back up at her caretaker, "And I appreciate you still looking after me in that respect. Thank you for telling us what happened, at least now we have a little more information to build a plan off of."

"Still, what is this… Gate… that he spoke of?" Nabooru asked, "Did he mean the Sacred Realm?"

"I initially thought so," Impa returned, "but having said that he hailed from a completely different world, I have a feeling there is another Gate that he speaks of."

"Other realms outside of our own and the Sacred Realm indeed exist…" Rauru explained, "However, the knowledge of their existence was deemed too dangerous to consider exploring and learning more about. That said, the early founders of Hyrule, including myself, chose that we would not dabble in the well-being of other worlds, and only remain with those in our own plane of existence. Our world is but one of many… threads that weave on and on through the fabric of time and space… when they intersect, chaos almost always ensues. Nonetheless, there always exists in every generation, and in every world, one that is capable of serving as a bridge from one world to another…"

"So you're saying…" the Sage of Forest clarified, "That this threat is one of those people?"

"I like to believe that is correct. Normally these individuals have no desire to travel to other worlds, or more importantly, intend to conquer them. However… this looming threat is not only one of this rare trait… but also one of hostile intentions. That being said… I fear the worst if we are not careful from this point forward. This is what I feel… based on what I sensed to be coming forth."

Nabooru looked over at Zelda, "So… what do you suppose we do?"

The queen thought in silence as she carefully considered what was sizing up against them. While the knowledge of a coming threat did indeed worry her, what concerned her more was the fact that other worlds outside of her own existed, and that they too lived, and grew, and thrived, like Hyrule. What was she to do with that information? She had next to no idea on where this coming threat hailed from outside of a name. Bariura… Grand Gaia… worlds that were as foreign to her as a young child trying to decipher Ancient Hylian. To be honest… she really did not know what to do except ask Nayru for divine guidance. However, the Sages were waiting on an answer from her, and all while racing against the clock until this new threat from another world made a move. Unfortunately for them, she did not have a full answer.

" _Dear Nayru, with all your profound Wisdom… please grant me the words to say…_ " Zelda took a breath before speaking, "I suggest that we do as we can to ensure the safety of the people. However, we must not alert them of the coming threat, or we may have to spend more time calming the masses than preparing for the threat itself."

"So… Do as we were before?" Ruto inquired, "Are you sure that's the best plan of action? I feel like that would leave Hyrule wide open instead of protecting it."

"It is all that we can do currently. We do not know enough of this other world to properly combat them should fighting be a necessity. If we can show that we have no ill intentions, perhaps we can attempt a more diplomatic approach and avoid hostility."

"While I see your reasoning, your Highness…" the Sage of Spirit shrugged, "I don't think that sitting on our hands and waiting for them to move first is going to be very effective. We need to find something we can to give us the best forward defense BEFORE they reveal themselves. After that, I see no reason we can't create other strategies."

"I wish I had a better plan, but unfortunately we know too little of this enemy to properly prepare ourselves. So all we really can do is remain steadfast with a careful eye. And when they do act, we will do what we can to ensure that we are ready."

"So this is your decision?" Rauru clarified, looking to the queen.

"Yes, it is."

"Very well… then that is how we will act. Remain ever watchful, Sages, for we know not when this threat will strike. If her Highness sees no further reason for us to continue discussing this, she is now able to adjourn this meeting."

"This meeting will then be recessed if all are in favor."

Each of the Sages hesitantly nodded in agreement to end the conversation. They wanted to talk further, but they needed to prepare and keep a careful eye on where and when the coming threat would attack.

-000-

Meanwhile, Link and Malon had taken their time to walk around and enjoy some of the entertainment and merriment that was made specially to celebrate Hyrule's freedom and ushering into an age of peace and prosperity. However, Malon just seemed more content on walking with the Hero than really doing anything with him; seeing that he seemed rather worn out from working all day to help put the Festival together. Link, in his mind realizing this, thanked her internally as they casually meandered down the streets and browsed a stall every now and then. After a time, they stopped next to the fountain in the town square to take a breath. The farm girl sat down on the edge and took a heavy sigh as she brushed her hair over her shoulder.

Link looked over at her, "Getting tired are we?"

"You're one to talk Fairy Boy," she returned with a giggle, "but yes, I suppose a little."

"Can't really put anything past you can't I?"

Malon grinned at him, "Nope, and I'm glad that you know not to."

A moment of silence ensued between them. Everything seemed to slowly be muted out as their gazes locked them deep into each other's eyes. Malon's darker blue eyes searched Link's cerulean ones with a slight blush.

 _"_ _She really has pretty eyes…"_ Link mused quietly.

 _"_ _His eyes are really nice…"_ Malon thought to herself.

Only a few moments more passed before they fully realized they were staring and quickly turned in opposite directions, their backs to each other.

"S-Sorry Mal…" Link stuttered, "I think I was staring…"

"No no… it's ok…" she returned, "d-don't worry about it."

"Hey um… Mal? Can I… ask you something?"

"Y-Yeah, sure. What is it?"

The Hero gently balled his hands into fists as he mustered up the courage to face her again. Despite bearing the Triforce of Courage, Link realized that it really had little use when it came to talking to women; more in specifically, a certain red-haired, farm girl that he had been wanting to confess to for a good deal of time now. However, he could never get around to gathering the will to do so; and with preparing for the Festival, he had little opportunity to pull away long enough from his duties to tell her. But now was his chance. There was no one around to bother them, Kuura was nowhere to be seen to embarrass them, and he had nowhere else to be since Malon had his undivided presence to herself for a time. If any time was as good a chance to tell her how he felt, it was now or never.

Link slowly turned to face her, "Remember how I said earlier that I had something I wanted to tell you?"

Malon turned as well to look back at him, "Yeah, what was it about?"

"Well… you see Mal… This last while that we've spent together have been really good. I mean, yeah I've been really busy for a while now to come visit, and I'm sorry for that, but there's something I wanted to tell you that I couldn't before…"

The farm girl turned a little red in the cheeks, " _Oh my gosh… is he saying what I think he's saying? No! No, calm down Mal, don't get ahead of yourself. Maybe Link's just referring to something else…_ What is it Link? You know you can talk to me anytime."

The hero suddenly felt his heart beating faster at seeing her face. She was beautiful, in every way. She could sing like an angel, she was the kindest soul in the kingdom, she had a fiery will of unbreakable iron, and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind when the feeling arose. She was perfect, and he wanted to tell her that.

Malon felt a faster heartbeat as well at seeing Link's face. To her, he was perfect. He was kind, he was compassionate and always willing to put others ahead of himself. He was not afraid to make a personal sacrifice when the situation called for it. He had the enthusiasm of a child that allowed anyone to feel comfortable around him. He still carried the nickname she gave him when they were children. He was perfect, and she wanted to tell him that.

"But…" the farm girl interrupted, "I have something I want to tell you too… if that's ok."

"Y-Yeah, absolutely." Link returned, "Go ahead, and I'll go after you."

Malon felt her heart beating a little faster, like it was beginning to pound against her ear drums. Everything else slowly became muffled and silent to her hearing, being drowned out by her pounding heart. Even since he came to free her ranch from Ingo's clutches back when Ganondorf brainwashed him, Malon reserved her heart only for him. There was no other man in Hyrule who ever saw the farm girl for who she was, nor was she ever comfortable showing her true self to anyone else. But Link… she felt especially comfortable when he was around, a feeling that told her that she would be protected, and he would be there to be her knight in shining armor. That was her dream, and how she so wished that Link would be her shining knight. But… what if he didn't feel the same? Would she be able to handle that kind of rejection? Would she still be able to go on, knowing that the man she so dearly was attracted to did not return those feelings? No. For months… no, years, she wanted to tell him how she felt, but was always too afraid to do so in times past. This was her chance, and she was going to take it, no matter the outcome.

"Fairy Boy…" she began, still mustering up the words as she was going along, "There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now… Something I held deep in my heart since the day I saw you at the ranch to rescue it from Ingo…"

Link recalled the event himself. It was eight years back, when he first started off on his journey to save Hyrule at the age of seventeen. He had just left the Temple of Time after a seven-year sleep, and the first place he wanted to check to ensure its safety was none other than Lon Lon Ranch. When he arrived, he found it under Ingo's control, and after defeating him in a horse race with his steed, Epona, had returned the title of Ranch Owner to Malon. From that point, he felt that no matter what happened on his journey, he always had a safe haven at her ranch to return to for rest; and that has been the case even after Ganondorf was defeated and sealed away.

"Well…" Malon stuttered, blushing again and putting every ounce of courage she had to look into his eyes, "the truth is…"

-000-

Kuura and Elise had enjoyed the Festival with each other as they walked around and visited various stalls and did various games and events that were set up. He had grown up as pretty good friends with Elise through the years, and as such didn't necessarily mind going anywhere with her. However, Kuura noticed as he thought about it, she had been acting a little more forward with him than normal. Maybe it had to do with her trying to cool off from that incident at the archery stand, and then with her father? That was his best guess, but after hearing her ask about being more sensitive to her feelings, he wouldn't dare ask her. Then again, what if he got in trouble for NOT asking? What would she say or do? Thinking about this scrambled Kuura's mind, giving him the disposition that women were truly confusing to no end with no hope of being understood. This reminded him why he usually stuck with treating everyone the same, man or woman. After a couple hours of walking around and browsing through various stalls and shops, they decided to take a break in a quieter part of Castle Town as they sat down on a bench.

"Man, talk about a lotta stuff to do…" Kuura sighed, "Queen Zelda really went all out this year with the celebration."

"Yeah… she sure did…" Elise agreed, wrapping her fingers around a souvenir necklace that she bought earlier during their walk. After a couple minutes, she kept her head low and locked her gaze on her knees, "Thanks for staying with me tonight. I really had a lot of fun."

"Oh, no problem Elise. I had a lotta fun too." He looked over to see her slowly begin leaning on his shoulder, her head still looking down, "Um… Elise? You alright?"

"Just… Lemme do this… please?" She slowly rested more of her weight on his arm, her cheeks beginning to flush pink.

Kuura's face began to blush as well, "U-Uhm… ok? Are you feeling alright?"

Elise was silent for a moment before speaking up, "Kuura… can I tell you something?"

"Sure, anything."

She was silent a little more before quickly sitting back up and looking aside, "N-Nevermind! I-It was nothing really, so don't worry about it!"

"Um… Elise?"

"Whaaaaat?!" She responded in a somewhat distressed and annoyed way, her eyes meeting his confused ones.

"If there's something bothering you, just tell me ok? You and I've been friends for years, so don't worry… You can talk all you want to me." He rested his hands on her shoulders and gave an assuring smile.

Elise's face blushed profusely, but did her best to keep her eye contact with him, "You're right… We've been friends for a while. But Kuura… You see, this…. Isn't something easy for me to say…"

Kuura knitted his brows together in confusion, "What do you mean? You haven't told me anything yet."

"Ahhhh Kuura you dummy!" Elise exclaimed in an annoyed tone as she stood up and began pacing in front of him.

He was utterly confused at seeing his friend this way. Most of the time, Elise kept a cool head and a proud disposition, almost never giving in to embarrassment or awkwardness. However, the girl standing before him now seemed nothing like the Elise he knew… So what was her problem? Finally, she quickly turned and faced him, her face beet red as she stared deep into his eyes.

"Since you're a blockhead that can't seem to understand a woman's feelings for the life of you," she stated bluntly, a slight irritation in her tone, though her eyes said otherwise, "I'm going to just say it up front!"

Kuura subtly slid as far back against the bench as he could get, fearing the potential he would be on the receiving end of her wrath for something he apparently did to annoy her. Something was bugging Elise greatly, and since he knew of her bad side, being on the receiving end once or twice through the years, Kuura mentally prepared for a tongue-lashing.

"Kuura! The truth is that for the last few months… I realized that I l-"

She was interrupted from an explosion originating from Central Castle Town, as well as sudden screams of terror and panic. Kuura suddenly stood up and looked in the direction of North Castle Town to see smoke and fire beginning to rise. Something told him that it wasn't a festival attraction either as he watched masses of people try and make for the Western castle gate; as well as guards running along the walls towards the explosion site to contain the damage. This was beginning to worry him.

"W…What happened?" Elise asked, slightly recovering from the initial shock as well.

"I dunno, but something tells me it's not a planned festival attraction…" Kuura returned, before suddenly dashing through the crowds and fighting the current.

"K-Kuura! Wait! Don't go it alone you dummy!"

Elise followed suit shortly after he took off, trying to catch up with him.

* * *

 **Shida's attack on Hyrule has begun! And though the Sages were made aware of it coming, it has still yet to be determined if they were able to provide some sort of forward defense in time to prevent damage or casualty. What lies ahead of Kuura in the roaring flames that are now rampaging within North Castle Town? And what will happen when both sides of the beginning of this war meet?**

 **Rating and Reviewing is greatly appreciated. Until next time fellow Summoners!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time on 'A World I once Knew', feelings were about to be confessed, and where better than at Hyrule's Festival of the Hero? All went well, until Shida's forces attacked North Castle Town with a spine-chilling explosion. Does the war begin now? How will it unfold? What is the true meaning behind all of this? All will be explained in due time, but until then, read on and find out in the next chapter.**

 **Credit to Alim/Gumi for Brave Frontier, Nintendo for Legend of Zelda, and myself for Kuura and Elise.**

 **Thanks to my Beta Reader as well, Shiroyamimaru, for helping me yet again in the production of another chapter of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4- A Dream Returned… and a Fragment of the Past…**

It all happened so fast. Here he was about to finally speak up about how he felt for so long, and before he had the chance… BOOM! An explosion hit North Castle Town and began spreading flames and destruction everywhere. Link hazily rubbed the back of his head, having been lurched forward by the blast and onto the ground, and looked around to find Malon next to him, somewhat unconscious.

Link quickly knelt down and gently shook her by the shoulder, "Malon… Malon! Can you hear me? Mal, are you ok?"

She shakily came to a moment later with a moan as she rubbed her head, "Ow… Wha…What happened?"

"Something blew up in North Castle Town. And by the looks of it, most of that wing is in flames from the blast."

A panicked look appeared on her face as she quickly looked behind them to see the fiery rage. The people in that part of town continued to run out in sheer terror towards the exits and to any place that offered safety. Link then stood up and drew his blade and shield, gazing at the flames.

"Fairy Boy, you can't go it alone!" The farm girl objected quickly as she shakily rose to her feet.

"I gotta go Mal, I need to make sure that no one else is hurt or trapped in those flames." He gave her a look that said he was serious, but also a reassuring grin, "Besides, blazes like this are nothing like what I went through in the Fire Temple, so don't worry about me. You just follow everyone else and get to safety. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"But..!"

Another blast and crash from North Castle Town harshly interrupted her.

"Just help the people out here to safety Mal!" Link repeated, shouting to her over the panic of the crowds, "I need you to just trust me on this and do it!"

More screams could be heard over the roar of the flames as monsters of various shapes and sizes, ranging from orcs, to skeletons, to black-and-violet spiders and more, began running out of the flames and around the area. Link gritted his teeth as he gripped his blade tightly in his hand.

"Go! Hurry!"

Malon hesitantly nodded and started towards the main gates with everyone else as the Hero dashed forward to hold back the incoming attackers.

"So you were the ones that crashed our party," he shouted as he parried a skeleton's sword swipe, and then countered with a swift slice to the spine, "I can't say that I'm not in the happiest of moods now for what you did, and now you're all gonna get it!"

The skeleton broke to pieces as it fell in battle, Link already heading for his next foe to cease their advance. Before it even took notice of the Hero's momentum, he had already been impaled and sent to the ground with a thud with a pain-filled wail. Seeing that its comrade went down, several others began to crowd Link and attempt to put him down with numbers instead of strength.

" _This is good, I just need to keep their attention on me until everyone's out, then I can move around a little more until help arrives… as long as I can survive until then...!"_

Link ducked under a Dark Spider that had launched itself at him as it flew overhead. He looked around to see that they were closing in fast and his modes of escape were quickly getting cut off.

" _Man I wish Navi was still here, she'd always have an idea for me when I was in a pinch like this. Oh well, may as well think of something on my own then!"_

He wound his left arm back as far as he could, twisting his body to give him more leverage, and waited for his opponents to draw closer.

1…

All modes of escape were cut off as he was surrounded on all sides. Each of the various monsters grunted and clicked and squeaked as they closed in on their prey. To them, a single target would be easier to kill than a fly if they all ganged up on him.

2…

Link slowly closed his eyes and took a breath to calm his mind. Just a little more… not yet… They were almost where he wanted them. Right at perfect striking distance was where he wanted them to be… not an inch more.

3…

He quickly opened his eyes, his time to strike was now!

The Hero swiftly threw himself into a spinning movement that forcefully blew several enemies out of his personal space and onto the ground with fatal slices, the arc of his blade creating a small wave that pushed further enemies backward, "SPIN ATTACK!"

His attack had easily killed ten or so of the closest monsters surrounding him, and forced the rest backward as he broke into a forward dash, using his shield as a battering ram and slammed it into a skeleton; causing him to fall over and open a path to escape the ambush. Link initiated a lesser-prepared spin attack and decimated a few more enemies that attempted to push him back into his position, but their efforts were in vain as the Hero's blade shattered their weak defenses with ease. Link leaped backward and carefully moved around the horde to keep their attention; taking a glimpse over his shoulder to see that just about everyone from North Castle Town had successfully fled the ruined area.

" _Just a little longer…"_ he thought, _"However, these guys seem rather weak for the typical stalfos and moblins that I'm used to fighting, not to mention that they look way different. It's like they're new breeds or something... Who sent them here? And why? What was their motive for attacking in the first place?"_

Link prepared for another charge as he spun on the toes of his boots and headed for the incoming horde; considerably decreased in number from how large it was before. Upon reaching the closest foe, he commenced a dashing spin attack to shatter the forward defenses and break into the group to attack more opponents. Before long, Link began to notice that for every monster he slew, another took its place; coming from some other part of Castle Town; telling him that they had come in from all sides and not just from the North.

" _It's like these things won't stop coming! Is there an end to this onslaught at all?!"_

Help quickly arrived as the Royal Guard had finally marched in from East Castle town with a sizable legion of soldiers.

"These guys aren't as strong as we thought, but they seem to be massing more in number than in strength." Link called to them, "I need you to buy me some time while I look for other survivors in North Castle Town!"

"Understood, we'll cover your back as long as we can!" The Captain returned as he raised his lance to begin the charge, "Let's go men! For hyrule!"

Link charged through the horde and into the flames that blanketed North Castle Town, confident that the Royal Guard would be able to handle the grunts with little effort. Several minutes passed as Link quickly looked around and called out for any survivors that were trapped by rubble or flames; bashing in doors to shops and inns, looking everywhere he could for a possible hiding place that the people would likely go to for safety. He then thought about how he left Malon just a short time ago. He hoped and prayed that she was safe with everyone else, as well as Zelda. Link last saw the latter head for the Temple of Time, and while that was a safe haven that did not allow the presence of monsters or evil-hearted beings to enter, he still worried for her well-being.

Link quickly shook his head, _"No, I'm sure they're alright. I watched Malon head towards the main gate, and as long as Zelda stays in the Temple of Time, she should be ok as well. I just need to keep looking around for any other survivors that could still be here. But by the looks of it, it seems that just about everyone's gotten out or escaped via another wing of Town. I should head back too before I get caught by these flames."_

He started towards a street that would take him to West Castle Town, but at the last second stopped cold as he felt a blade just barely graze the very tip of his nose. Caught off guard, but quickly regaining his fighting stance, he looked to his right to see a black-armored swordsman, dual-wielding a pair of blades pulsating with dark ethereal energy, slowly turn to face him; bright violet eyes piercing his gaze from his black, demon-like, helm. Link could feel the dark energy emanating off of this being's armor, and it sent his mind to the moment he first met Ganondorf face-to-face years back. It felt similar… but at the same time… it was different, and that was what worried Link the most.

"You are a strong warrior…" he began, holding both of his blades in his hand and ignoring the roaring flames around them, "Tell me… Where is the ruling queen of this land?"

"Why should I tell you?!" Link returned sharply, "Were you the one that started the attack on Hyrule? If so, then I won't let you do any more damage than you've already done!"

He ignored his statement, "I'll ask again… Where… is the queen of this land?"

"Ask me all you want, but I'm not letting you anywhere near her!"

The dark swordsman's gaze continued to stare the Hero down, "Very well… you serve little purpose to me then. You have no further reason to be alive if you will prevent me from seeking her out. I, Inferno Swords Logan, will slay you where you stand and ensure that you will not further interfere!"

"I'd like to see you try! I hope you're ready to eat your own words, Logan, because I'm not going down without a fight!"

-000-

The Sages had heard the explosion from inside the Temple of Time as all of them, except for Rauru, rushed out to quickly see Castle Town going up in flames. Zelda more so than the rest of the Sages, watched in horror at seeing how quickly the enemy had attacked. They knew it was coming, but they never realized it would have been this soon.

"Spread out and look for survivors!" Impa ordered, taking the reins from Zelda temporarily, "If you meet with conflict, use force if necessary to ensure the safety of the people!"

Zelda regained her bearings and then quickly started off with the rest of the Sages, until Impa had stopped her.

"I recommend that you stay in the Temple of Time, Zelda…" she stated, "Knowing what our enemy has done, most likely they are coming for you. We cannot have you moving around without the risk of you getting caught by our enemy."

"But Impa!" The queen objected, "I am able to protect myself now, not like I was unable to do years ago. I must help those that could be trapped by the flames!"

"We cannot risk your safety in the process!"

"I am well able to defend myself from harm, and you know this! I am the queen of Hyrule, and as such I must help protect it from this threat!"

The Sage of Shadow was silent for a moment as she looked into Zelda's blue eyes; an intense longing to protect those close to her burning within them. However, recalling Kuda's attempt on her life earlier in the day, would she really be willing to tempt fate again by letting Zelda go like she wanted? She felt that the queen would be treading in dangerous water if she were to go in the current state of things…

No…

Zelda was right. Back then, during Ganondorf's takeover, she was but a mere child; immature in thinking and frail in body. But now… she was a fine young woman of twenty-four, almost twenty-five; mature and careful in her thinking, as well as strong in both her body and her resolve. Impa had used the recent years of Hyrule's peace to better train the queen in the lost arts of the Sheikah; allowing for her to move just as quickly and as adeptly as a full-blooded Sheikah. She acknowledged that Zelda was a grown woman, able to make her own decisions and resolves, however, she was still the queen of the kingdom and needed to remain watchful of what endeavors she put her heart towards. Nevertheless, Impa sighed in defeat and tossed Zelda one of her spare daggers.

"Be careful out there your Highness…" Impa said, "We cannot have you getting injured during our time of need, now can we?"

"I will Impa. After all, you taught me how to be able to stand on my own without others fighting for me. I will be fine, I promise."

"I'll be holding you to that." The Sage of Shadow concluded as she started behind the others for the main square, and then began to disperse into teams to search out the area.

Zelda felt somewhat relieved that Impa allowed her to assist in the containing of the rampant destruction, but in her current state she really would have be of little help. She looked down at her dress, and with a sigh, pulled it up and started cutting off what would get in the way of her legs.

" _I really liked this dress too…"_ she thought to herself as she took one cut piece off and tossed it aside, _"But the people of Hyrule matter more than a dress, and I must do what I can to protect them."_

After a few moments, she had altered her ankle-length dress into a knee-length, revealing her lower legs, which were concealed completely before, and started towards the town square.

" _Your Highness…"_ the Sage of Light called to her mind, _"The East, West, and Southern wings of the Town are currently being scouted… no survivors have been found as of current."_

" _Are you saying that they perished in the fires?"_

" _No… the Royal Guard had managed to rescue a number of survivors and most likely had escorted them to safety… however… be on your guard, as I sense many dark presences lurking about."_

" _Curse it all… how could I be so careless…"_

" _Do not blame yourself your Highness… keep a sharp mind to keep you on your task. The Hero of Time is currently in North Castle Town as we speak, and I sense a more powerful presence close to him…"_

" _Understood, please pray to the goddesses for our safety."_

" _I will do as I can, your Highness… Please be careful…"_

The queen started for North Castle Town, but was intercepted by the Royal Guard that was retreating back towards the main gate. The Captain stopped in front of her as two of his men helped carry another past them.

"You're Highness…" he huffed, "We thought we were able to contain them and reduce their numbers… But then one of my men went down suddenly. He had an impalement wound to his shoulder, but we knew not where the blade came from!"

"What is his status?" She asked.

"We are carrying the injured to safety as we speak. Currently about nine of my twenty men had suffered similar injuries."

"Do you know who it was that attacked you?"

"No your Highness, all we know is that it struck quickly and silently, like a-GAAAARRRGGHH!"

He was harshly interrupted as a blade poked out of his right shoulder, and then was forcefully ripped back out as he fell to the ground in another scream of pain. Zelda was immediately down on the ground next to him, and mumbling a quiet incantation as she lightly pressed on the captain's gaping wound, his blood now pooling on the ground between them. After she finished the incantation, her hand lightly glowed a soft white as the bleeding from the Captain's shoulder slowly stopped enough for his own body to finish the job.

"So we meet again… your Highness…" A voice called to her from seemingly nowhere.

The queen quickly stood up and looked around quickly, "Show yourself! You are the one that attacked my men, are you not?"

"Indeed I am, only to get them out of the way. Oh but don't worry, I only inflicted minor wounds. Being an assassin… I could have done much worse…"

Zelda's heart jumped at hearing what he was, and before her eyes, a shadow formed from behind the flames as a figure stepped forward. He was donned in dark-colored armor, and in his hand was a chain of blades whose base was attached to his right-arm gauntlet. His green eyes narrowed themselves at her as he ceased his advance only for a moment.

"You…" the queen called to him, her hands holding the dagger in her hand securely, "You are… Kuda?"

"Ah, so your bodyguard DID tell you of me? How nice to finally make your acquaintance… officially."

Zelda took a slight step back, not relenting her gaze as she met his own, "What reason have you to attack my kingdom? We have no qualms with where you hail from!"

Kuda raised a brow, "Bariura? Of course you don't, it was wiped out by the God Army that I serve. However, THEY have an issue with your existence… and of course, here I am to carry out their orders. So if you would kindly let me kill you, I can be on my way to find my next target."

"You think I would let you do as you please so easily? I will not allow you to injure more innocent people just to get to me! If you wish to take my life, then you shall have to fight for it!"

The dark assassin gave the queen a quizzical look, and then sighed as he brushed a hand through his short, salmon hair. Sure, he expected that there was going to be SOME sort of difficulty along the way, but he honestly never really liked it when an opponent fought back. It wasn't really his thing to fight a target that was aware of his presence; however, now that his target was standing in front of him, he had the chance to complete his objective. The only thing that stopped him was that Shida wanted her alive, so he really wouldn't be able to kill Zelda like he needed to. Well… Not entirely anyway. Shida WAS a necromancer after all, so if Kuda did end up killing Zelda in the pathetic scuffle she is challenging him to, he could always just bring her lifeless body back to him and then let him do as he pleased with it. Either way he looked at it, it was something of a win-win situation. With a flick of his wrist to reset his dagger-chain, he cracked his neck.

"So be it, but know that I will end you quickly, no matter how hard you choose to fight back."

Zelda mentally prepared for a battle that she would be unable to find her way out of. Any hopes that she had for pursuing diplomacy without violence… gone. It was clear that Kuda would settle for nothing less than to spill her blood on the ground. This thought… the idea of dying in general… placed a seed of fear into her heart, and rightfully so. She was the queen of Hyrule; she could not die when the people needed her. It was at times like this that she wished Link was there to help her fight, but since he was farther up the way with who-knows-what, Zelda had to go this battle alone, whether she liked it or not.

" _Dear Din… with your strong hand, please grant me the strength to overcome the foe that stands before me…"_ the queen silently prayed, _"Dear Farore… with your brave heart, bless me with the courage to face my enemy. Dear Nayru… with your wise mind, grant me the wisdom to know what to do to succeed…"_

"Said your prayers?" Kuda asked, "Because they'll be the last things you say before I remove your presence from the living!"

-000-

Kuura fought the crowds as hard as he could to make his way for North Castle Town, but every route seemed blocked with debris or flames, or a combination thereof. Thankfully he noticed that most everyone had found their way to safety outside of the castle gates, but Elise was still hot on his tail and finally caught up with him when he quickly looked around for any other routes to the north wing of town.

"Kuura…" Elise huffed, and then looked at him with a worried look, "Have you gone crazy?! We need to get out of here before these flames crash down on us!"

"But something happened in North Castle Town and I need to know what!" Kuura returned as he called to her over the roar of the flames, "I don't know why, but I feel something going on that needs me to be there."

"Wha…. YOU HAVE GONE CRAZY! What if it's a group of terrorists? And what in your right mind would call you to the heart of the flames besides your death?!"

"I don't know! But Elise, I need you to trust me… please! Get out of here while you can, I'll be fine on my own!"

"No you won't! You don't even have a weapon to defend yourself with, what'll happen if you get caught by someone or something?!"

"You think all those years on the ranch were for nothing?" He looked over his shoulder at her with a light smirk, "I may not look like much, but I'm strong like an ant."

"That's still not an answer! You don't understand what coul-"

"ELISE WATCH OUT!" Kuura shouted as he dove for her and sailed for the ground, her head tucked in his shoulder as a crash was heard behind them. It turned out that a support beam overhead weakened enough with the rampant fires and finally gave under its own weight; almost crashing down upon Elise with full force.

She froze in fear at Kuura holding her so close, but he let his hold on her loose slightly as he looked down at her, "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah…" she returned, "T…Thank you."

"Come on, we need to get you out of here."

"Kuura… I dunno what to do… I'm…"

"It's alright, I'll take care of it. Just stay close to me until help arrives… ok?"

Kuura looked deeply into her eyes. He could read the fear that was overflowing in them, and he knew it. Naturally he was a little scared himself, but his instinct was taking him in the other direction where the flames where more abundant. Which would he choose? Send Elise away? Or follow her out and lose the chance to find out what was badgering his spirit so incessantly? He looked around to see the gate to an aqueduct that led to the moat outside the castle walls. Perfect, he just needed to get there before something else decided to crash down on them. Just as they stood to their feet, they heard someone shout 'There's some over here! Come on!' before a large Goron and a Gerudo quickly met up with them.

"You two alright?" The goron asked as he pushed away some debris.

It seemed that the gerudo had the same idea as Kuura before as she headed for the gates to the aqueduct, "Darunia, I need you to get rid of this metal gate!"

"You got it Nabooru, stand back!"

He charged forward with his fist wound back, and with a mighty swing of his massive arm, the metal bars were freed from their restraints and sent far into the darkness of the aqueduct, "You two, let's go now!"

They seemed distracted as Elise ran towards the new opening. This was his chance, and if he was going to find out what it was that was calling for him in North Castle Town, he had to make a dash for it before they could catch him. The goron he felt he could outrun easily, but the gerudo concerned him more, being an agile and athletic type of woman. At the first chance he got, he bolted for an opening towards a back alley, _"I'm sorry Elise, but I gotta find out what's going on!"_

Elise looked back to see him disappear in the flames, "KUURA! COME BACK IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"

Darunia held her back with a large hand as Nabooru began to charge after him, but as she reached the opening, another support beam gave out overhead and blocked all three of them in the aqueduct. Wherever Kuura was going, he was on his own, with no chance for help if he ever got caught in a pinch. Kuura ducked under a downed support beam and quickly navigated through the back alley towards North Castle Town.

" _I can't put my finger on it…"_ he thought to himself, _"But something seems to be…. Calling me? I dunno… but I want to find out."_

He stopped at an intersection and looked around for where to go next. As he did, a voice echoed through his head, _"Kuura… Kuura…. Remember…."_

"Huh?" He responded, "Who was that? There's no one nearby to call me…"

" _Follow… way…. Summ-…"_

The boy shrugged it off and started down another alleyway to his right and followed it to the end; taking another right and then going straight into the main square of Town. Lifeless bodies of monsters and bones were scattered everywhere, as if a battle took place. Suddenly from overhead, he heard a clang of biting metal as a female figure soared for the ground and then immediately leapt back as her apparent opponent almost came down on top of her. Kuura inspected the form the best he could from how quickly they both were moving, and realized that it was the queen! She was fighting for her life against a foe he had never seen before. He kept his distance for the most part, but would whip and flick his wrist to launch his dagger-chain towards Zelda, similar to the strike of a cobra or a scorpion tail. She would in turn either defend the attack or evade it with a sideways movement; more concerned on trying to wear him out than actually fighting back.

"You're boring me." He called to her, "When you said you wanted to fight me I was actually hoping for something amusing."

Zelda recovered her footing and prepared for his next attack as he continued.

"But I gotta hand it to you, you're not half bad at evading my attacks. It takes a lot of skill to be able to sidestep me."

"And you certainly are well trained for an assassin, Kuda, that however will not stop me from overcoming you!"

"You, overcome me? That'll happen when you stop running away and start actually fighting me."

Kuda launched his dagger-chain towards her again, just barely clipping her shoulder as she jumped to the side. Kuura had to help out somehow, but what could he do? He had no weapon. He had no serious skills in fighting. He really was just a nobody that worked at Lon Lon Ranch. Nonetheless, the queen was in trouble and he needed to help the best he could. Acting on a whim, he picked up a broken broomstick and then chucked it at Kuda as he prepared another attack. The attack only stunned him momentarily as he suddenly wondered who it was that struck him. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he took notice of Kuura's presence; his body still in a throwing position.

"Huh…" the assassin mused out loud, "I could've sworn I took out anyone that would have possibly interfered. I guess I missed one, but that won't be a case for much longer!"

Kuda whipped his dagger-chain around and launched it at Kuura; who ducked out of the way last second. Suddenly a little more confident in himself that he dodged it, he was too far away to notice a smirk growing on the assassin's face under his veil.

"You realize I wasn't aiming for you… right?" Kuda asked rhetorically as he quickly pulled back on his chain, causing the stone wall it embedded itself in to come flying with it. Kuura noticed it too late as his backside was suddenly attacked with the freed stones coming towards him. One struck him in the back of the head, of the many that impacted his backside, as he fell to the ground with a thud, unconscious. Kuda sighed as he returned his attention to Zelda, "Darn… I was hoping that kid would've put up more than a fight. But I guess weaklings will be weaklings..."

He resumed his battle with the queen as Kuura's senses dulled and blacked out from the blow to his head. It felt like he was out cold forever… his thoughts being his only company under the prison that was his unconscious body.

" _I didn't even last ten seconds…"_ he thought, _"Maybe it was a bad idea to come this way after all. Maybe my gut feeling was wrong…"_

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice, the one he heard before, saying, _"Stand… fight… Summoner…"_

Kuura's mind suddenly went white as he suddenly found himself standing in some sort of gap between dimensions. Time and Space seemed to flow on and on in little vortexes as he looked around to take in his new surroundings.

" _Call… Summoner… Help…"_ the voice called again.

"Who… Who's there?!" Kuura called out into the seemingly endless void. To him, he was the only person in that entire plane of existence.

A flash came from his satchel, and upon opening it, the keyring he brought with him seemed to have some sort of glow to it.

" _Summon…. Fight… you…."_

"What ARE these for? They're just some key-shaped rocks on a keyring!"

The voice seemed to ignore him, _"Summon…. Fight… you…."_

"What do you mean 'Summon'? Summon what?"

The talisman with a violet marking glowed a little brighter as Kuura's eyes stare at it. He couldn't help but continue to gaze as he could feel his mind wander deep into the glow.

" _Son of a Summoner… Your time is now. This mark is the beginning of your path to reclaim who you once were… the life you once lived… and the world you once knew. These talismans are your safety. They are your sword… your shield… and your allies. Use them to call forth heroes of Grand Gaia… to protect not only you, but also those you wish to protect. This is a wish passed down from a late father to his living son. Take the talisman… call forth the allies you once knew you had… and claim victory over the obstacles that stand before you… Child of the Gate… Kuura Isagami…"_

The words, 'Phantom Victor', began echoing through his mind as his senses snapped out of his long stare at the glowing talisman in his hand. However, Kuura was still completely lost with what he heard. A summoner? Child of the Gate? Who he once was? Too many questions… and all with no answers.

"Kuura… Isagami…" he repeated, "Isa…gami… my last… name?"

" _Phantom… Victor… Phantom… Victor…"_

"I'm a… summoner…?"

" _Phantom… Victor… Phantom… Victor…"_

"Phantom… Victor…"

Upon hearing him say that, the talisman responded and suddenly began glowing brighter at a someone faster oscillation as another name resonated through his mind, _"Zephyr…. Zephyr…"_

"Phantom Victor… Zephyr?"

The talisman in Kuura's hand suddenly flashed a blinding white at hearing the full name. When the flash subsided, Kuura opened his eyes to see a figure standing before him; donned in black and violet colored armor and bands. He looked him over carefully… before it hit him. He knew this person from his dream! The dark-colored armor, the sand brown hair, the black mark under his left eye… it was him… the dark magician Kuura saw! However, he was somewhat different than what he saw in his dream, most changes included a burgundy cape wrapped around him, and the addition of a headpiece that matched the black color of his armor. The marking under his right eye also seemed a little more intricate than it was before. Kuura stepped back in disbelief and shock.

"I…" he stammered, "you… You're…"

"That's right, Kuura." He returned, "I am the Phantom Victor… Zephyr."

"Zephyr… But… how do you know me?"

"I've little time to explain in this plane of existence, as this is but a dream within your own mind… a vision that granted you a small glimpse into your sealed past. You are the son of a Summoner… and as such, you are gifted with the ability to call forth heroes from your home to provide aide to you."

Kuura was utterly confused, and at the same time astounded, "I'm a… Summoner? A vision of my past? What do you mean by that? And what home are you talking about? I've lived in Hyrule for as long as I can remember."

"The answer to your question is in your own words Kuura, 'As long as you remember…'"

He blinked as he thought it over again, "Yeah… I can't remember much farther back than maybe when I was ten or eleven…"

"All will be revealed to you in time… and this is but the beginning of the long and difficult road ahead of you. However, here is neither the place nor the time to learn more. You must awaken from your unconsciousness. Stand your ground, and face the enemy in front of you."

"But, I can't fight! I'm just a nobody with no real talent."

"You are much more than you think Kuura… You are a summoner… a child of the Gate… you can fight… and you will prove victorious."

Everything began to slowly fade to white as Zephyr's form began to disappear.

"Hey… hey wait! Zephyr! I still need to talk to you! What do you know about my past?!"

Zephyr began backing up and faded completely from view, "Awaken and arise, Kuura Isagami… your time of destiny has come. Hurry now, someone you value is fighting for their life as we speak. Stand… fight… protect…"

All flashed bright white as Kuura's senses were aroused to the sound of roaring flames and a stone road underneath him. His eyes fluttered as he his ears stopped ringing long enough for him to hear more metal biting metal and then a scream of agony. A female scream of pain.

" _Was it… a dream?"_ Kuura mused quietly as he began taking in his surroundings once more, _"No… It couldn't have been. I need to stand… I need… to protect…"_

Zelda backed up as far as she could against a wall, holding her shoulder. She had managed to stay on her toes and evade most of Kuda's attacks with ease, but her moving around was her own undoing as her stamina slowly gave out in attempt to do the same to him. And in her moment of weakness, Kuda struck as the lead blade on his dagger-chain had nailed a clean slash along Zelda's right shoulder. Blood trickling down her arm, the queen struggled to stand and continue facing her opponent, out of energy and no weapon. He was certainly far more skilled in stealth and speed than she, and his weapon definitely made it easier for him to attack and kill from a distance without risking injury to himself. Was this where she would meet her end? At the hands of someone from another world?

" _Dear Hylia…"_ she strained, _"If I must die… please protect… your people…"_

"Praying again are we, your highness? Kuda asked as he approached her, "Make sure that you do all your confessing now, because I'm done toying with you!"

"Hey! You!" Kuura shouted, catching both of their attentions.

In his hand, Kuura undid the violet-etched talisman from the keyring and clutched it tightly; his stance resolute as he was determined to face Kuda once more.

"You again?" The assassin sighed, "You really don't give up, do you kid? I was nice before, but now you're getting in the way; and I don't give second warnings."

"You don't need to, because I know what I'm doing! Get away from Queen Zelda!"

Zelda looked the boy over briefly. Yes, she knew who Kuura was, but only knew what Link had told her of him. However, she herself was puzzled at him standing before an expert assassin, when he had no visible skill or ability, or even a weapon for that matter, to fight back.

"You've got to be kidding me boy, I must've knocked something loose in that head of yours if you think you stand a chance against an assassin like me."

Kuura said nothing, but held the talisman forward; like he was inserting it into an unseen door. Seeing the talisman suddenly made the assassin stiffen up momentarily in surprise.

"A talisman…? You're a Summoner! You all were supposed to have been wiped out years ago."

"Yeah well apparently you missed one, because here I am!"

Now somewhat irritated by the boy's attitude, Kuda dashed forward to quickly kill him and get him out of the way. Kuura however still stood unyielding, his arm extended and the talisman still pointed forward.

"OPEN THE GATE TO THE PHANTOM VICTOR…" he shouted, "ZEPHYR!"

Kuura turned his wrist in the manner of unlocking a door as the talisman in his hand flashed brightly. It was an almost heavenly white kind of flash, one that lasted just a bit longer than a normal whiteout, but it still did not stop Kuda's advance. Upon reaching striking distance however, Kuda was suddenly forced away from an unseen counter. When the flash subsided, Zelda was shocked to find a figure standing before the boy; the one that so easily drove the assassin back. He stood a little taller than Kuura himself, and the expression in his eyes meant that he would not tolerate anything that Kuda would attempt in order to get to the boy. With a snap of his fingers, a black portal opened up behind Zephyr, and about nine large blades seeped out of the hole; the hilts somewhat still halfway inside, but still floating within it.

Zephyr did not face the boy, but kept his gaze on his opponent as Kuda regained his footing and readied for battle, "It's been some time… Kuura..."

* * *

 **Kuura's… a Summoner?! How could something as huge as this have been kept from him all his years? But, that said, he had managed to successfully summon his first ally to assist him in his battle against Kuda. Will Kuura and Zephyr come out on top? Or will the assassin outsmart the both of them together? Check back in later for the next chapter of 'A World I once Knew' to find out! Until next time fellow Summoners!**

 **Rates and reviews are greatly appreciated, and they in turn get chapters out to you quicker with more motivation to write.**

 **( -Chapter's Unit Library- )**

 **Phantom Victor Zephyr (summoned by Kuura)**

 **Master Assassin Kuda**

 **Inferno Blades Logan**

 **Misc monsters (Skeleton, Orc, Dark Spider)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time on A World I once Knew, Kuura was enlightened on a fraction of his past through the form of a vision. In this vision, he met Zephyr, who explained little more of what lay ahead for the boy. Now that Kuura's role as a Summoner has been brought into the light, how will this change the battle? Will he and Zephyr prove successful in holding back Kuda?**

 **Credit to Alim/Gumi for Brave Frontier, Nintendo for Zelda, and myself for Kuura.**

 **Thanks as well to Shirayamimaru for beta-reading for me once again. It's great to be working with you pal.**

 **Rate and review please, it motivates me to get chapters out faster when I see that my stories are being enjoyed.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5- A Hero Awakened… And a Meeting of Combatants…**

Kuura, Kuda, and Zelda were all in shock at the figure who stood in front of them all… Zephyr. The assassin took a half-step back, watching him carefully, though the Phantom Victor returned the stare with his own.

"It has been many years Kuura…" Zephyr said again, "Good to see you once again."

"What do you mean?" Kuura asked, slightly shaking off his expression of surprise.

"It was as I said, the long hard road ahead of you… to reclaim who you once were… begins here. And I will stand beside you every step of the way, if you will permit."

Kuura was silent for a minute as he looked around him. Flames still roared in every direction, and a fierce enemy stood before him; Zephyr being the only one between him and Kuda. Most importantly, Queen Zelda was somewhat out of harm's way; having the assassin's attention now completely on himself. Or so he thought.

"So YOU'RE the famous Zephyr." Kuda remarked, "Never thought I'd get a chance to meet you face to face. Your achievements have spread far and wide throughout Grand Gaia."

"As will the same be with you… Master Assassin Kuda. Your abilities in stealth and killing I've heard are near second to none."

"Oh stop it, now you're embarrassing me." Kuda sarcastically replied as he launched his dagger-chain at the Phantom Victor.

Zephyr nonchalantly made a swiping motion with his hand as one of the blades he summoned launched forward and countered with relative ease. The queen was still in utter awe at what had taken place before her eyes. In an instant, everything felt surreal as Kuura called forth Zephyr to his aide; almost as if existence itself had momentarily stopped and started back up again. This was a very strange feeling to her; having never experienced it before. However, she could relate the feeling to something else that shared something of the same understanding to her.

" _The Sacred Realm…"_ she mused quietly as she watched the scene unfold in front of her, _"Never before have I experienced such a sensation like this. But… he does not hail from there. Yet for a moment it felt the same. How could that be?"_

"I honestly don't wanna have to fight a legend such as yourself," Kuda stated as he attempted to rush Zephyr and attack again, "Being something of a celebrity, and a criminal at the same time, back in Grand Gaia, but I'm afraid that I'll have no choice if you plan to stop me from killing the boy and the queen."

The Phantom Victor stood his ground, Kuura still behind him, and guarded the attack before forcing the Master Assassin back with a quick rush of his floating blades, "If that be your intention, then I'm afraid that I will have to interfere. You will not harm the boy nor the queen."

"Such a shame… I can see why the God Army wanted to kill you along with the rest of the humans; seeing that you chose to side with them when the war broke out. Ah well, another body on the ground is nothing much for me as long as I finish the job I was assigned."

"Driven by greed, such is the way of a mere bounty hunter, o loyalist of the gods."

Zephyr's statement apparently struck a nerve Kuda deep as his brows knitted themselves even tighter together.

"What do you know? You left right as the war started taking place! If I'm a 'mere bounty hunter', then what does that make you, a coward?"

Zephyr in turn readied into a battle stance, "If I must fight you in order to protect those around me, then so be it; but know that I am not one to show mercy to a foe who threatens my allies."

"No mercy huh? Never liked people that offered it, way too easy to manipulate and kill."

Both Kuda and Zephyr dashed towards one another to begin their battle, having said all they could to one another. Kuura took this opportunity to make his way for the queen, keeping a very close eye on Kuda to ensure that nothing would happen the moment he turned a blind eye to him. Thankfully Zephyr completely had the Master Assassin's attention as Kuura helped the queen off of the wall she was leaning on for support.

"Come on your Highness," he said as he tried leaning her on him for support, "We gotta get you outta here before Kuda gets bored with Zephyr."

Zelda was in too much of a shock to fully comprehend the situation as it changed so suddenly on her. She could only nod in agreement as she followed the boy around the battle area; being careful to freeze any advances the moment the battle drew too close to them. The queen was completely lost in thought as she could not tear her eyes away from the otherworldly warriors dueling to the death a mere short distance away from her. Sage Rauru did indeed say that other planes of existence existed outside of Hyrule and the Sacred Realm, but… she really didn't think it was truly REAL. A story or myth of old, maybe she would buy it. Yet, lo and behold, the truth was before her, locked in a duel of blades with no intention of standing down seen by either side. The only thing telling her she wasn't dreaming was the throbbing in her right shoulder and the pulsating of her whole arm thereof. She got to thinking about it more, and before long finally snapped out of her initial shock as she noticed Kuura trying to move from heavy rubble aside to clear a pathway for them. She shook her head to bring herself back into reality as she lightly rested her hand on her shoulder, muttering a small incantation. After a soft glow of her hand, the bleeding in her shoulder was slowed; letting her body take care of the rest. She should be fine to move on her own now, her arm wasn't hurting as badly as it was before, though recalling Kuda's weapon piercing her shoulder did not let that fleeting moment of relief last long.

"Young one," she called to Kuura, "we cannot flee this fight without ensuring the safety of others here!"

Kuura turned back to her, finally pushing aside a small mound of rubble to clear some sort of path for them, "It doesn't look like anyone else is here your Highness! Everyone seemed to have already evacuated after the first blast."

"What about Link? Have you seen him?"

"Probably rounding up the last of the survivors if there WAS anyone else here. But Zephyr won't be able to keep Kuda busy for long, so we gotta get outta here now!"

It was about that moment when Zephyr had skidded to a halt a short distance from them; having received some sort of blow that forced him out of stance. Snapping his fingers, another portal opened up behind him and called forth another set of blades.

The Phantom Victor looked over at them, "Go, now! I'll hold him off as long as I can."

"There is still another that could be within the flames!" Zelda replied, "We cannot leave him behind!"

"I am sure he will be fine if he remains careful, your Highness. You must go now while there is a chance!"

There was a disturbance in the flames on the far side of the square, and two figures could be seen fighting fiercely; one carrying a single sword and shield, and the other dual-wielding two blades. Zelda immediately recognized one as she shakily stood up to prepare running in that direction. She knew that figure anywhere, she knew that something was up when she did not find him right away after the first blast. Link was fighting a powerful foe, and she decided she was going to help in any way she could; regardless of any injury she would pick up along the way. As she made a nimble dash towards the other side, Kuda made a surprise attack from the shadows; his dagger-chain lunging forward with the intent to impale her. Zephyr quickly sent forth a pair of blades to divert the trajectory, and managed to do so at the last possible moment as Zelda staggered from the shock, but quickly continued running.

Zephyr then looked over at Kuura again, "She cannot be left alone in the crossfire. Go! I will cover you."

Kuura nodded and swiftly started after the queen as the Master Assassin made another attempt, but was again parried by a floating blade. Kuda looked over at the Phantom Victor from the corner of his eye.

"Always heard you were a persistent one," he remarked, "But I never thought it would be this annoying."

"You simply see me objecting to your course of action." Zephyr returned, "And as I said, I will not allow you to harm the boy or the queen, and until you understand that, I will not cease our duel!"

"Fine with me, I was just getting warmed up anyway. Besides, I wonder if the God Army would pay me more if they heard that I killed you… Never hurt to have that on my resume I suppose."

"I've remained in the blind eye of the God Army since the moment the Wars began… I highly doubt they would think I'm still alive, let alone remember me."

-000-

Link had faced some powerful enemies before, but none of them even held a candle to Logan's skill and prowess. For every strike Link attempted, the dark warrior would counter and be about a hair off from cleaving the Hero's head clean off with his other sword. If the Hero had not been agile on his feet, Logan would have for sure ended the battle quickly. He was demanding that he be brought the queen, but given that he wasn't the most inviting of people, nor had the patience of most people based on his short conversation, Logan made it clear that blood would be spilled if Zelda was not found. Link leapt back to maintain a fair distance between him and Logan, trying to keep his heart rate calm and allow him to focus on the fight.

"Why must you waste my time?" The dark warrior called in slight boredom, "Your skills are not as I had hoped, and therefore not worth my effort to battle you."

"Not worth your time huh?" Link huffed, taking a quick breath, "Well let's just say you didn't quite make our first meeting the most welcoming."

"Enough of your meaningless banter. Where is the queen?"

"Probably somewhere you can't find her, so why not just quit and go home?"

"I was ordered to bring her before my master, and I will level this town and everything in it in order to complete that objective."

Link knew he wasn't kidding when he said that. Mere minutes before, he watched Logan's blades shatter stone walls like they were hit by a bomb blast. There was almost nothing left of the wall after he turned to face Link once again, and recalling that made him gulp slightly. This reminded him of his battles with Iron Knuckles back in the Spirit Temple, but compared to the enemy before him, the Iron Knuckles seemed more like scrawny weaklings in tin-can suits. The Hero needed to come up with some sort of strategy to use Logan's own force against him; seeing that he could read Link's sword skills like a book.

A bow and arrow? No, that wouldn't even faze him.

Bombs? No, Link wasn't that desperate… yet.

Megaton Hammer? Closer… but a little on the slower side; Logan would have already countered by the time Link had the hammer in mid-swing. He was running out of options, and Logan was not even beginning to show signs of tiredness.

"I will offer you one last chance." The dark warrior stated, standing firmly planted where he was, "Where. Is. Your. Queen?"

Link took another breath and sighed, keeping his gaze locked onto Logan's, "How about this then? Where. Is. Your. Master?"

Logan offered no audible response, but instead quickly dashed forward to attack once more. Link cartwheeled to the side as his enemy's blade came down like a guillotine; but he was caught off guard by a swiftly placed boot to his stomach that sent him sprawling away a few feet. The Hero quickly shook it off and faced Logan once more, but the longer the fight was going on, the more he began to worry.

" _This can't be right…"_ he thought to himself, _"Have I really become this lax and easy to read? This guy's good, but I should still be able to take him on without any serious trouble. What have I been doing for the last eight years that dulled my senses so much?"_

His musing was cut off as Logan feigned a leftward swipe from one of his blades, and then immediately came back with his other arm to forcefully bash Link's shield and break his stance. Link put everything he had into standing his ground, but against a dual-wielder, his defense did not last long as the Dark Warrior added a third swipe from his arm to completely shatter Link's guard. Another forceful boot to his stomach sent him towards the ground with a thud; Logan then pinning him down with a foot on his chest and a blade against his throat.

"You sadden me, boy." He stated bluntly, "I was expecting a decent battle, but you are no more than a mere child in terms of your skill and ability. Your mockery towards me ends here."

Logan lifted a blade in the air to finish Link off with a swift attack, glowing violet eyes freezing Link in place down to his very soul. There was no way he would force Logan off of him in time to even get off with a moderate injury; his metal boot pushed heavily on Link's chest to almost cut off his breathing, and he could swear that he felt a pop in his right arm when he hit the floor; signifying a possible dislocation somewhere in his shoulder. All he could do is simply close his eyes and wait for his swift end. But… it never came. Link heard a clang, followed by a flash of white, as Logan's boot was suddenly removed from his chest as his lungs swelled back up with air. The Hero opened his eyes and looked to the side to see Zelda and Kuura nearby, the former's hand glowing a soft white and showing she had used a small magic attack to get Logan's attention. Link smiled in relief for a moment that help had arrived, but then suddenly remembered that SHE was who Logan was looking for! No… Zelda could not afford to be captured. It would be Ganondorf's reign of tyranny all over again if that happened, and this time around, Link wasn't sure he would last long in his current state. Logan was shaken from the sudden impact, but not the least bit fazed as he looked over at the queen; gripping his blades a little tighter.

"Step away from him!" Zelda declared, holding her hand forward once more to prepare another shot, "I will not forgive those who do harm to others!"

Logan looked over her briefly. Sure, she acted like a queen, but she didn't quite LOOK like one based on her torn and tattered dress.

"You are the queen of this land." Logan said, "Are you not?"

Link was mentally begging that Zelda not say anything as he strained to rise to a standing position, but the pain in his arm, let alone his whole body, was making it difficult for him.

"It matters not who I am," Zelda returned, "but what does matter are your actions to the natives of this kingdom! You are calling for war with your deeds!"

Kuura stood next to Zelda in silence, doing as Zephyr requested and staying close to her. He had a hunch that Logan was after her, but as long as they could stall long enough, perhaps help would arrive and he would retreat. Would this happen? Probably not. But did he hope for it? With every ounce of his being.

"That does not answer my question." The Dark Warrior answered, staring her down from his dark helm, "Are you… the queen? Yes, or no?"

Zelda did not answer, but instead attempted another warning shot towards Logan; of which he parried with little difficulty.

"You are beginning to annoy me. Perhaps your blood should be spilled by my blades as well?"

Link staggered to a standing position to try and get back into the battle, but his right arm would not move as he willed it to; rather it hung off his shoulder like dead weight with very little movement. However, he too stayed quiet to see how long they could deceive him. Perhaps a second round may not be necessary if the cards were played just right.

"What business do you have with the queen?" Zelda finally asked, not letting her guard down for a moment.

"It matters little to you. I was ordered to find and bring her to my master."

"Who is your master?"

"It matters little to you, unless you ARE the queen…"

Both Kuura and Link's hearts jumped, and they both prayed fiercely that he wouldn't figure it out. Unfortunately for them, Logan seemed to have put two-and-two together as he made a sudden dash for Zelda; both of his blades intent on ending her existence. As Kuura attempted to make a move to protect her, Logan feigned his advance and instead charged right into the boy, sending him towards the ground with relative ease. Caught completely off guard, Zelda did not see the Dark Warrior's other hand prepare for a backswing. Link and Zelda both were wide-eyed in horror; it was the end. Logan had out-fought both of them and it didn't look like he even tried either.

Upon hearing someone shout, "Enough Logan! Stand down.", the Dark Warrior's ethereal blade stopped cold mere inches from the queen's neck; Zelda frozen like a statue. All was silent for a fleeting moment, save for the roar of the flames.

"My my… it seems that instead of having to search for her, it appears that she had come to us…" the voice called out again.

Logan quickly backed up and clenched the hilts of his blades, "Master…"

"Who's there?!" Kuura shouted, looking around, "If you want the Queen then you'll have to fight for her!"

"Fight? Why would I do that? You don't seem to be in any condition to be fighting now would you, boy? After all, there's no need to fight for prey that's already captured."

A distortion in the area about ten feet away from the queen revealed a dark portal, different than what she saw Zephyr use, as a figure stepped out of it. It was a menacing kind of being, one that emanated the feeling of death and despair incarnate. He used his sorcerer's staff as a walking staff; his eyes meeting Zelda's and Zelda's alone.

"It's finally a pleasure to meet you, your Highness…" he greeted, looking up to her with his crimson eyes, "I've heard a lot of good things about you…"

"Master Shida!" Logan hailed, "What are you doing here?"

"I simply got too excited waiting for you to return, that I decided to drop in." Shida looked over at Zelda once more, a smirk coming across his face, "But… since you still did end up finding her, I suppose your mission was somewhat of a success."

"Who are you?" Zelda asked, slowly walking to the side closer to Link and away from Logan, "And what business do you have with me?"

Shida was taken aback somewhat, but then shrugged it off with a chuckle, "Ahh yes, forgive me. It seems I got overexcited and forgot to introduce myself. I am Shida, a magician from an empire known as Bariura, in a world called Grand Gaia. But to you all… you could call me… a Death God."

Death god was right. Zelda could feel dark energy pouring off of Shida's form, almost as if he were the grim reaper incarnate. But… something more could be felt… similar to how she felt around Ganondorf before he was sealed away. It was darkness… it was terror… it was power… and Shida housed all of those and more within his being. Kuura and Link as well both picked up on it as they both stayed close to the queen; should he decide to attempt a move against her.

"Now that we have introductions out of the way," Shida continued, locking his gaze with Zelda's once more, "if you would so kindly come with me, your Highness, we can leave without further injury or bloodshed."

"Not a chance!" Kuura quickly refused, stepping forward slightly, "What makes you think she'd go with some creepy freak like you?!"

"Creepy? Freak? Your words hurt me, boy. However, my statement was not directed to you, so if you don't mind, the adults are trying to discuss important matters."

"Stop treating me like some kid! You don't look any older than me or any of us!"

"Well that's because of what I've done with my abilities. Dark magic and forbidden arts have their advantages you know."

Kuura growled to himself as he clenched a fist, but still remained between him and Zelda. Shida simply grinned as he snapped his fingers, and upon hearing such, Logan swiftly kicked the boy down to the ground, and then followed with a forceful kick to his side. Link attempted to intervene, but quickly met the tip of Logan's blade pointing at the bridge of his nose. Kuura curled up in reaction to being attacked, and upon which was kicked again; letting out another shout of pain. The necromancer snapped his fingers again as an unseen force began to grip Link's body tightly; forcefully choking the life out of him and preventing him from moving. Another pop was then heard from his arm; saying that if it wasn't dislocated before, it surely was now. Shida was unmoved by the sight, and then coolly looked back over the Zelda.

"The choice is yours, your Highness." He stated, "Come with me and I call off Logan. Refuse, and my servant's abuse will get more and more gruesome for every minute you stall. What do you say…?"

Another yelp from Kuura, receiving another blow from Logan's boot that rolled him onto his back, was quickly cut off as the Dark Warrior put the heel of his foot against the boy's neck. All it would take is one stomp to crush his windpipe and kill him instantly, and Shida only had to snap his fingers to do so. Zelda was in horror at how low the Death God would go to get what he needed, and she could tell that he was serious about his ultimatum; especially recalling what was done to her soldiers by Kuda earlier. She, as the queen, could not allow people, HER people, to suffer. She was given by the Golden Three and great Hylia the responsibility to ensure the safety of the kingdom and its citizens; and in this situation, if that involved cooperating with your new apparent enemy, then so be it. Zelda did not want to end it, rather she still wished to fight and make her stand clear, but even with Link at her side, they were horribly outclassed in terms of power and strength at their current standing. She had few options, and this was deemed as the path of least resistance. In order to save further lives, she would be the one to make the sacrifice. She silently stepped forward to accept Shida's offer, but was halted by a sudden crash in a nearby building; followed by a barely visible blur dash out of the wreckage to reveal it was Kuda, somewhat out of breath with various nicks and cuts on his body.

Shida's attention was then on the Master Assassin, "Kuda, how nice of you to drop in. Care to join our little conversation?"

"Little busy at the moment, necromancer…!" Kuda quickly leapt to the side as another blur almost came down on top of him with an onslaught of nine blades.

Zephyr had joined the scene as he forced Kuda back, in better shape than the Master Assassin, but still nicked in a couple places where Kuda nailed some lucky hits. His presence surprised Shida, though in no way intimidated him.

"Ahhh, you must be the famous Zephyr of the immortalized Twelve..." He stated, "I've heard many things about you. How nice to finally meet yo-"

"Step away from them." The Phantom Victor interrupted harshly, turning to face him.

"My my, how rude of you, after our first meeting no less."

"I won't say it again!" Zephyr sent forth his blades to attack Shida, but the latter quickly stepped aside to avoid the attack.

Logan clenched both his blades and dashed forward to fight in his master's stead, but was quickly called off as Shida regained his footing. The necromancer couldn't help but grin, as if he knew no fear whatsoever.

"You really do like getting to the point, don't you? I heard that was one of your defining traits."

"Leave. Now. You have no further business here Shida, nor do these people have any involvement in our dispute."

"Oh they have involvement Zephyr my friend… in fact they had it for a good deal of time now. They just never knew it."

"Involving them is a choice they had no say in because they know nothing of what happened, and doing so will only lead to more bloodshed! If this is what you decide then I will have no other choice than to kill you here and now!"

"Ahh but you know that you can't do that, even if you wanted to…" Shida chuckled as he gave the Phantom Victor a smug grin. After a short time however, he decided to relent with a shrug, "Very well, I shall retreat for the time being."

Shida held his staff behind him as he summoned a portal, his gaze meeting Zephyr's only for a moment before turning to leave, "Kuda, Logan, let's go. We have no further need to be here."

The Master Assassin and Dark Warrior complied, the former grimacing visibly from his order, as they walked into the portal ahead of him. Shida however stopped short and half-turned to them, "However… Just know that I will return. And I will continue to do so until I have what I want. What is it exactly that I am looking for in you, you ask? Well…. I'll see if you can figure it out before I tell you… Hehe… So until then…"

He walked into the portal as it closed behind him. All was silent as it began to rain upon the land, slowly putting out the flames and putting an end to Shida's attack on Castle Town. Taking a breath, Zelda looked around to see that Link and Kuura were still safe as the latter shakily rose to a standing position. Kuura clutched his side from where Logan had attacked him, and showed signs of injury from those blows, but in the long run would be fine. He looked to the Phantom Victor as he walked up to meet them.

"I hate to say it…" He began, "But Shida's words did have truth to them. He will continue to come back until you agree to his terms, your Highness."

Zelda was still taking in everything that had happened, too engrossed with making sense of it to really offer an answer as Zephyr continued.

"I'm sure you have many questions and not enough answers, but now is neither the time nor the place. Take this time and rest, and everything will be explained in due time."

Kuura began to stagger a little. His senses began to go fuzzy and he began seeing spots. He suddenly felt sick as he started struggling to even stand. Before long, he had hit the ground and passed out with a thud as Zelda was immediately at his side to check him over. Link watched the boy fall unconscious, but the moment he looked back up, Zephyr was gone without a trace. No sign of him was to be found anywhere, not even a presence was felt. All the while, Kuura's eyes fluttered as his body battled the urge to close them. It had been a crazy night, filled with experiences that he never would have imagined even existed, but very slowly the darkness seemed more and more inviting as his eyes slowly closed. The last things he could hear were muffled voices call, "Kuura…. Kuura…! Wake…. Li…. t…. Hel….."

-000-

Darkness. That's all Kuura could feel around him. He felt his head spinning, even in unconsciousness, and his head hurt more the longer he tried figuring out why. Was it from the blow to his head from previous catching up to him? Maybe, but that didn't seem to be it. Was it his body collapsing from heavy exhaustion? No, not quite that either. Whatever it was, Kuura wanted the throbbing in his head to stop. Very slowly he opened his eyes in hopes to see Zelda or Link or someone he last saw before going down.

However… that was not the case.

Kuura's eyes slowly fluttered open to see a grey and clouded sky overhead, and not a sound to be head except for the wind. In his peripheral vision he took notice of some mounds that looked to be the ruins of older buildings that once stood where he was. This was not Hyrule… no way it could be. He quickly sat up and looked around to see not a living soul in sight in any distance. All he could see were ruins of some old buildings, but something more attracted his attention…

Weapons.

Weapons of every type littered the ground, ranging from broken and shattered to almost fresh from the forge. Along with those, were countless bodies that lay strewn everywhere; some of them impaled or sliced in places with such weapons. Seeing the mounds of dirt around him painted dark red with stained blood suddenly made Kuura feel sick to his stomach, and then proceeded to try and stand up to figure out where he was. However, his body would not listen to him nor would his legs move. Was this fear of the unknown? Was this perhaps the horror of the scene around him? Kuura didn't know, nor did he care. All he knew was that he was on some sort of old battlefield, and obviously nowhere in Hyrule that he knew of… or even there at all! Was this a dream? Where was he? Why was he here? As he tried to get his body to move, very slowly rising to a standing position after much effort, he heard footsteps coming from his right. He didn't know what to expect, was it a friend or a foe? What did they want? Where were they coming from? Would they notice him? Kuura had no answers to these questions and more that plagued his mind so suddenly, but with his entire body feeling like a lead weight, he was doubtful he'd be able to flee should the incoming presence be hostile; let alone put up a fight to protect himself. As the footsteps grew louder, the crunching of churned soil under metal boots drawing nearer, Kuura could only turn to face the presence; it being all he could muster the strength to do. When the presence came into sight, it was a lone knight; a solemn expression on his face.

He stood about Kuura's height, clad in white and gold armor, with both red and blue capes cascading down from his shoulders and flowing behind him with his movements. His headpiece shaped his face and hid little of his messy turquoise hair, and bore the resemblance to some sort of crown with wings. Wait… wings… that was something else that attracted the boy's attention… two pairs of angelic-like wings seem to sprout from his back, or at least gave the appearance thereof. The knight's ice blue eyes stare deeply into Kuura's as he stopped short only a few feet from him, looking the boy over briefly before a slight look of relief swept over him.

"Oh, good…" he sighed, "It seems that there were survivors wandering through here. I'm glad I listened to my first instinct and followed my heart to this place."

Kuura tried to respond, but the heaviness he felt in his spirit and body made talking out of the question. The knight however, took notice of this.

"I can see you're tired. I'll take you to some place you can rest, this battlefield really isn't the best place to lie down for a nap, now is it?"

The boy mustered the strength to nod slightly as the knight walked in front of him and turned around, letting Kuura fall onto his back to carry him. Kuura honestly wasn't sure why his body wasn't responding, but something told him that this stranger could be trusted, and upon being hiked up onto his back to be carried, Kuura suddenly noticed some of his weariness seemed to have melted off slightly; him feeling just a little stronger than he was before.

"My name's Will, by the way. However, I was called the Angelic Paladin by my comrades." He greeted as he started carrying Kuura elsewhere, "How about you? I don't think I've met you around here before."

"K….Ku…Kuura…" he finally said, "Kuura…. Isa…gami…"

Will mused over the answer, "Kuura Isagami… Hm… something about that name rings a bell, but I can't quite put my finger on it. Maybe I'll remember it later, but for now, save your strength and rest. I'll take you someplace better for you to regain your energy."

Kuura rested his head against the face of Will's gold and crimson-colored shield, his eyes looking around at the war-torn field around them, "What… happened…. here….?"

Will sighed again, it apparently not being something he wanted to remember, "The God Wars… that's what happened…"

God Wars? What God Wars? Did Great Hylia and her daughters betray their creation? Was he even IN Hyrule still? Where was he and Will exactly? Nothing seemed familiar to him. It all was too foreign and scary, and as a first impression, that made Kuura want to leave and get back home as soon as possible. Will suddenly broke the silence as the boy started processing everything around him.

"You're not native to La Veda… are you?" He asked.

Kuura blinked, "La… Veda?"

"Ahh…. I'll take that as a no. Rather I'd go as far as to say you're not native to Grand Gaia at all, are you?"

Grand Gaia! That was a name he recognized. He heard Shida and Zephyr talk about it a couple times in their confrontation. Was that where he was? Where was this…La Veda…in terms of Grand Gaia? If he could muster more energy to talk, Kuura needed to ask Will more about where he was and try to get some answers.

"I'll take your silence as a no as well…" the knight added, "Where exactly do you come from, boy?"

"Need…. Answers… Where…. Am I… Exactly…?"

"Hold on there, boy. Slow down and rest, don't strain yourself too hard yet. I'll answer your questions, but first I need you to tell me… Where are you from… if not from Grand Gaia?"

"Hy…Hyrule…"

Will knitted his brows together slightly as he repeated the name, "Hyrule? Never heard of that realm before. Maybe it's a province out of Amdahl or Palmyna?"

"N…No…."

"I see. Well I'll put my trust in your words for now, but at this point in time, I think it's my turn to do some talking now."

Kuura took a breath as he slowly felt more of his energy returning to him, Will stopping momentarily to step around some broken ruins.

"You are in the ruined La Veda Republic…" he began, "A large city situated in the region of Lizeria. This place was best known as a central place of prayer, as well as the home location of where the Veda-style form of fencing, came to be founded. When the God Army attacked however, we weren't able to hold back their forces for long, even with my strength aiding the armies stationed to this region. Yes… we had the Legendary hero, Atro, at our side to help level out the playing field. But after Atro mysteriously disappeared and never returned home to La Veda, the rest of the soldiers began to lose hope as they began fleeing the battlefield; intent on saving their own lives instead of those still in La Veda. I did my best to hold back the God Army with what few legions of soldiers remained… but as you see around us… I was the only one that survived the God Army's final attack on the city… But… something in my heart told me that we weren't destined to win that fight anyway. I didn't like that revelation… but I remained steadfast, and despite being the only one left, I chose to stand guard over the slain souls who gave their lives here to protect their home… as I wait for the one who will come one day in need of my sword. I don't know when that day will be, but I want to be ready for it…"

The boy was silent in disbelief. He had heard a little of what the God Army had done, yes, but never had he realized that it was on such a massive scale as genocide until actually seeing it. Not one living soul wandered through the battlefield except for Will… and despite being the only one of his comrades who had lived through the nightmare that was the God Army, he still chose to watch over them, even in their death. The more he thought about it, the more Kuura saw this God Army as nothing more than selfish, power-hungry, monsters that cared nothing for their creation. But one question still remained… what did Kuura have to do with all of this? Zephyr had told him he was a summoner, but that still didn't tell him what role he had in the God Wars… if he even had one at all. Besides Will… was there even anyone left to still fight? Looking around, the obvious answer in regards to La Veda, was no. They were all dead, all having given their lives in vain to fight something they had no chance against from the beginning… like poor sheep waiting to be slaughtered. Did such a world as this exist? Was something like pain and death and eternal war an everyday occurrence here… where the people feared even sleeping through the night should they be slain in their slumber? This wasn't living…. This was a nightmare… no one should be subjected to this, no one at all! What were the gods thinking? What made them decide to commit mass genocide? Too many questions flooded Kuura's mind, and the presence of no answers only gave him a headache trying to figure them out. Eventually Will stopped in a ravaged home and lay Kuura on a bed inside.

"Lay here and rest, boy." He told him, a softer expression on his face, "I will watch over you should anything happen."

Kuura had managed to regain a little more energy to speak, "W…Will…?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"What… can you tell me about a realm called… Bariura?"

Will thought about it for a minute before answering, "Bariura is another region here in Grand Gaia, neighboring the Agni Empire and the Atharva Republic. Naturally, each of those regions saw one another as rivals in commerce and in strength, but Agni and Atharva were on somewhat more friendly terms with each other than either of them were with Bariura."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that the Bariura Empire dabbled in some rather shady acts that none of the other regions of Grand Gaia generally approved of. Now, each realm was governed by the laws of the rulers, as well as the laws of magic where it was present; but Bariura in particular was the most prominent in terms of their research with magical power and its uses. A lot of Grand Gaia's most expansive knowledge in how magic works actually comes from that empire. But on that note… some of what they researched was considered a taboo to even skilled mages and sorcerers of other regions like Lizeria or Mistral, where magic was a little more prominent and easily applicable as well."

"Magic… a taboo?"

"Somewhat, yes. There were many skilled mages all over Grand Gaia, as I stated, but the ones that hailed from Bariura, I heard focused more on using the darker side of magic to augment themselves or their army and theoretically surpass the power of the gods. I heard rumors of one magician that stood above everyone else in this field, but because I was so occupied with defending La Veda from the God Army, I never gave much thought to who that person could be."

"So… anyone that came from Bariura… is evil?"

"Ah, not at all, boy." Will replied, shaking his head and waving him off, "In fact, another of the Legendary Six heroes hailed from there. His name was Magress, a knight in Bariura's army that… well… went rogue, I suppose… and in his rage slew every incoming wave the God Army sent to wipe out Bariura. Whether he wanted to become a hero or not, Magress did indeed assist in holding back the gods… until like what happened with Atro here in La Veda, he mysteriously disappeared and was never heard from again. But back to your question, not everyone that hailed from Bariura is, or was, evil per se. Many of them just followed what the Imperial Rulers of that empire had decreed was to be researched or used practically."

"I see…." Kuura took another breath as he thought about what more to ask Will, though was cut off as the knight stood up and headed for the door of the room.

"I think I've answered enough of your questions for now, boy." He said, "Now you need to lay down and rest. If you need anything, I will be nearby."

The door closed behind him as Kuura lay his head on the old pillow, taking in all that Will had told him. So he was apparently in Grand Gaia, in a city called La Veda. But, how did he get there? The last thing he remembered, he was in Hyrule helping fight off Shida and his subordinates. Wait…. Zelda! Was she and Link alright? Where were they? Did Shida really leave? What about Castle Town? Was it safe? Was everyone able to be evacuated before things got worse? Kuura needed to find a way back home, but his body suddenly felt heavy again as the urge to sleep slowly began taking over his consciousness. Before long, he blacked out once more as his vision faded to darkness. In the blackness around him however, a glowing light slowly illuminated Kuura's consciousness. The feminine voice from his other dream began to echo through his mind…

" _Kuura…. Kuura… Your journey is just beginning….. Will shall be your guide while in Grand Gaia….. But please find me…. Save me….. Remember me…."_

* * *

 **Seems like Kuura and company were successful in holding back Shida and his forces, but more mysteries lie ahead for our young Summoner from this point on. Does he have what it takes to save Hyrule from Shida and whatever he intends to do? The only way to find out would ve to read on.**

 **Until next time Summoners!**

 **( -Chapter's Unit Library- )**

 **Phantom Victor Zephyr**

 **Death God Shida**

 **Inferno Blades Logan**

 **Master Assassin Kuda**

 **Angelic Paladin Will**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last time, Kuura was successful in fending off Kuda when he enacted his first summon and called forth the Phantom Victor, Zephyr. Before long however, Shida made his presence known to him and to Zelda and the others. After he left, Kuura fell into a dream-like state and met Will, the Angelic Paladin, and learned a little more of the terrors of the God Army. What will come from this new information? And how will it affect Hyrule?**

 **Credit to Alim/Gumi for Brave Frontier, Nintendo for Legend of Zelda, and myself for Kuura and Elise.**

 **Thanks to Shiroyamimaru for Beta reading for me once again, it's great working with you.**

 **Rate and Review please, it greatly motivates me to write more and get more chapters posted for you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6- T'was but a Dream… Yet it felt so Real….**

Several hours passed before Kuura's consciousness was aroused once more. One by one he mentally checked each of his senses to take in his surroundings. He was expecting to find himself on the bed that Will had lay him on; expecting to hear nothing but the wind and see the sky overhead through the holes in the ceiling. Each of his senses however, in consecutive, told him otherwise…

His hearing caught a muffled conversation through a closed door, along with the pitter-patter of rain on a roof and the crackling of a fireplace.

His sense of smell caught the odor of food; namely that of a warm and freshly made vegetable soup. The aroma wafted through the air and teased his nostrils as it slowly stimulated the rest of his senses.

Sense of taste did little of his senses, but his mouth did taste parched, laced with the faint flavor of blood from the inside of his cheek.

His sense of touch told him that his right hand was being held, and that he was laying on nice bedsheets with a comfortable mattress and pillow underneath his form. He could also feel bandages on various parts of his body, and a particular tightness around his head and torso; saying that he likely was wrapped there as well. Kuura could also feel warm, as the fireplace in his immediate area maintained a good and cozy temperature of the room.

Finally, his eyes slowly opened to look up at the ceiling of a room he would expect of an inn; wood ceiling, cheap wallpaper on the walls, wood floor, and some furniture. He was not where Will had left him… was he perhaps moved while he was asleep? How long exactly was he unconscious? Most importantly, WHERE was he?

Kuura very slowly rose to a sitting position. His whole body still ached, that remained unchanged, but he felt somewhat better than before. As he gathered from his senses, he was indeed in a room at some sort of inn. Looking out the window however confirmed that he was back in Hyrule; West Castle Town's residential area to be more precise. It seemed that after the fires were out, Queen Zelda must have ordered that the injured be treated there since the area seemed the least affected by the damage. It was also raining out, but Kuura remembered vaguely the sensation of rain hitting his face before he passed out earlier. It was late at night as well, but he didn't know the exact time.

" _Oww…"_ he moaned as he rubbed his head, _"What happened…? I was in Grand Gaia… I think… and then I'm back here. Did I even leave? Was it some sort of dream? No… it all was too real to be a dream. I could actually feel Will carrying me… hear him talking to me… But, why does it all still feel so… familiar? I don't remember being there ever before…"_

He remembered his right hand being held as a soft snore, almost like a sigh, was heard to his right. Kuura looked over to see that Elise was resting her head and arms on the bed, her hand gently wrapped around his. If anything confirmed that he was back in Hyrule, this was it. Seeing Elise gave him a feeling of relief that she was alright and made it out safely, though began to wonder how long she had been staying with him. She was sleeping peacefully and soundly, so she might have been sleeping for a good deal of time; but then again, a lot did happen through the night, and most likely everyone was ready to drop and get some sleep. He very gently slid his hand out from under hers and began looking himself over silently. He was wrapped up in a lot of places, mostly along his arms. Looking down his body revealed that his shirt was removed as more bandages were bound around his torso, some patches of red present from where he was brutally kicked by Logan's metal boot. Remembering the incident made him hurt a little more, but he didn't feel as bad as he did then. He rubbed his head again to feel along the bandage wrapped around it.

" _I really should consider myself lucky I didn't make out with worse injuries… but after all that had happened, I WOULD have expected worse…"_

He suddenly realized that his keyring was missing and quickly looked around the room to look for them; sighing in relief as he saw them on the nightstand next to Elise's sleeping form. The extra movement however caused Elise to stir a little in her sleep, moaning slightly as she shifted her position. After a short time, she finally sat up in her chair and stretched with a yawn; however, she went wide-eyed only a second at seeing Kuura look back at her, and then quickly moved to embrace him in a tight hug.

"You're alive!" She sighed in relief, "I was so scared when I saw you and Link and the Queen be escorted to West Castle Town, especially seeing you battered and unconscious! I was afraid Kuura… I was scared that something happened…"

Before he even realized what had happened, Elise had abruptly let go of him as her expression changed sour. The next thing he knew, his left cheek suddenly stung as it was introduced to Elise's hand with a slap; sharply twisting his head to the right.

"Don't you DARE do that to me again Kuura you idiot! Do you hear me?!" Elise fumed, now into a harsh scolding, "Do you even realize how scared I was when I heard what the doctor said about your injuries?! And how upset I was that I wasn't there to help you like I said I WANTED to be?! And on THAT note…" Kuura's other cheek suddenly began stinging as the back of Elise's hand came across it, forcing his neck to turn in the other direction, "THAT'S for leaving me behind! Don't you ever do that again! Got that!?"

Kuura finally got his senses together, only for Elise to knock them loose once more as he tried to get a grasp on what had just happened. Elise looked to be ready to cry at seeing him awaken, and then suddenly treated him like her worst enemy with two slaps across his face.

He finally answered when he regained his bearings and rubbed his cheek, "Okay okay…. I get it Elise… geez…"

"Good! Make sure it stays that way you dummy."

"I'm sorry that I worried you Elise… I just didn't want you to get hurt is all…"

"By what, some flames? Kuura you know that it wouldn't have bothered me…"

Kuura looked down to the sheets, "No… not that…"

Elise looked over at him quizzically, "Then what do you mean? Maybe those flames fried your brain or somethi-"

"Because my gut feelings were true!" He suddenly shouted, harshly interrupting her. Elise in turn looked at him with slight shock.

"Your… gut feeling?"

He sighed and closed his eyes, "….Did anyone tell you what happened?"

"No… And I can't get anyone to tell me anything either…"

Kuura took a breath, still not making eye contact with her, "I learned a little bit of who I really am… but not in the nicest way…"

She blinked in confusion, "What do you mean…. Learned a little bit about myself…? You sound like you have a split personality or something."

"No no… But… Ahhh I really can't explain it. It all happened so fast, and before I knew it something happened… and… I was the one that started it."

"You're beginning to scare me Kuura. Are you sure those flames didn't do anything to your head?"

"I'm telling you I'm fine Elise! I don't know what happened exactly… but it had to do with these." Kuura reached over and picked up the keyring to show her, the violet-etched talisman being the one he was holding it by.

Elise looked over the keyring, then at Kuura, and then back at the object, and then gave him another look, "You're losing me…"

Kuura looked back down at the sheets, "… I was called a summoner by a voice that was talking to me… and I used one of these to call someone to help us…"

"Summoner…?"

"Yeah… All I did was hold one of these things up and call a name… and then poof, someone came from out of nowhere and fought off this guy that was trying to kill the queen."

It took a second for that to sink in before Elise lost her composure, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMEONE WAS TRYING TO KI-"

Kuura quickly covered her mouth to muffle her, "Shhh! Are you trying to proclaim it to all of Hyrule?!"

Elise calmed down after a bit and huffed as Kuura removed his hand, "Alright then, start talking. I want to know everything that happened after you ran off."

"I hope he does not mind an audience then." A voice called from the door as it opened to reveal the queen and Link, Impa close behind them both.

"Your highness!" Elise bent down in a bowing position, "I-I can leave if you want me to."

"No, you are fine where you are. Seeing that you are an apparent friend of Kuura's, it would seem natural you would want to know what happened as well. I assume you are in better health then, Kuura?" Zelda inquired.

Despite being in the same torn dress that she was in earlier, she didn't look too badly injured or beat up; save for the bandage on her shoulder where Kuda made a lucky hit. Link on the other hand looked about the same as before, though he was holding his arm and every once in a while, flexing and rotating it; showing that it regained movement and was likely popped back into his shoulder.

"I'm uh…." Kuura began with a light shrug, "I'm fine I suppose. Still trying to get over everything that happened I guess…"

"You and me both Kuura, as it is for the rest of us. Such a shame that a night of celebration turned into a night of panic and chaos. However, that aside, I am glad to see you awake; we worried for you when you fell unconscious after the incident."

Impa closed the door behind her to allow them privacy, "I personally tended to your wounds, as per requested from Zelda herself. I must admit myself, you surprisingly had few major injuries that needed intensive care, but you did indeed collapse from exhaustion."

"Probably when I summoned Zephyr I guess… The boy asked.

Elise was completely lost in the discussion, "Umm… can anyone please explain to me what's going on? He's been spouting off all this stuff about being a summoner and someone trying to take out the queen… and I can't make any sense of it…"

"Neither can any of us," Link agreed, "so I think that we may want to try and get all our facts straight before we figure out what really happened."

Everyone looked to Kuura briefly, and then the keyring in his hand.

Impa was then the first to speak, still eying the talismans, "Tell us, Kuura, where did you find those…keys?"

Kuura thought about it, but ultimately shrugged, "I really have no idea honestly… I've had 'em on me as long as I can remember. But I never expected that they had any kind of power until earlier tonight."

The queen held her hand out slightly, "May I?"

Kuura handed the keyring over as Zelda looked over the glyphs and markings on each of the talismans.

"Strange…." She mused out loud, "I do not recognize any of these markings at all… But I can sense an otherworldly aura about each of these items…"

"Well… when I was knocked out by Kuda, I had this dream…"

Everyone's attention was then on Kuura as he continued, "I dunno where I was, but it was like… I existed… but at the same time, I didn't. I looked around and I think I saw what looked like entrances to other realms floating around in this place. And before long, words started echoing through my head, and this keyring was in my hand. When I said the words, one of these talismans began to glow, like I was calling out to it. Then it told me a name… Zephyr… and then it told me to put it all together. When I did, a bright flash blinded me, but then when it was gone, Zephyr was standing in front of me. He started telling me all this stuff about how I was a 'Child of the Gate', and that a long road of rediscovering who I was began at that moment. He said something about reclaiming who I once was, and a world I once knew… but I really don't know what he meant by it. After that, he told me to wake up and fight Kuda, that I was talking to him in a dream… and I did, by calling out to Zephyr for real. Then… you all know the story from there…"

After a solid thirty minutes of Kuura explaining his dream, save for an occasional question from the others here and there, all sat in disbelief as they processed the new information.

"Sage Rauru was correct…" Zelda began, "Other worlds do subsist on different planes of existence, if your dream was indeed true."

"And what you said about those other worlds…" Elise added, "Maybe you were in some sort of… gap, I guess… between them?"

"That would indeed sound like it. But what concerns me more, now that it has seemingly been brought into the light… are Kuura's origins. Based on what Zephyr had told you, he spoke as if you were not native to Hyrule."

Kuura blinked as he held the keyring in his hands, "My… origin?"

"You said in your explanation that it all felt surreal, but at the same time, familiar…" Impa inquired, her arms crossed as she leaned back on the wall, "Did you not?"

"Yeah, I did. And when I met Will in my other dream… I could swear that he mentioned a place I vaguely remembered the name of… but I couldn't quite remember it. Every time I try, it gets all fuzzy and then I get a headache…"

"Will?"

"Ah, I haven't told you about the other one I had when I fell unconscious the second time, after Shida left."

"Well and explanation would be nice if you're able to remember any of it." Link responded.

"Right. Well, let's see…. When I blacked out the second time… I woke up on some sort of battlefield littered with dead soldiers and weapons. After what felt like forever, I finally regained the strength to stand, and it took me a while to just do that. Then I met this knight that was clad in white and gold armor. He called himself Will, the Angelic Paladin, and helped take me someplace I could rest. He started asking about me when I got curious about where I was, and he said I was near a ruined city he called La Veda. He said that the God Army was responsible for the massive count of dead bodies all around us, and the destruction of the city… but he remained. Will told me that he was the only one that survived, and that he was waiting for someone who might need his help one day."

"Did he tell you anything else?" Zelda asked, very interested in possible clues that were hidden in Kuura's dreams, "Perhaps a name, or a place?"

Kuura shook his head, "No… not that I can recall. But I did ask him about that place that Shida said he came from, Bariura. He said that it was a neighboring empire in that world, and that it was where a majority of the knowledge of magic in that world stemmed from. But he told me that some of Bariura's magicians dabbled in stuff that Will called a taboo among mages."

"So, this Bariura was an empire of mages?"

"Well, yes and no I suppose… Will said that there were some heroes that hailed from there as well, but I didn't ask for any examples besides the one he gave me. When he left to let me rest, I blacked out again… and then woke up back here. So I'm honestly left to wonder if it was just a dream… or maybe I was actually there… or maybe it was a memory or something… I dunno…"

"It was most likely a vision." The Sage of Shadow nodded, "Perhaps a vision of your past, or inspired from it. Because I can confirm that you were here with us when I met with Link and Zelda afterwards."

Elise was too stupefied to speak, trying to take in all this information at once. She could feel a headache coming on as she tried to make sense of all of it. But then again, she wasn't actually there when it happened, so perhaps that would explain a portion of it. "Still…" she finally said after a time, "what does all this stuff have to do with Kuura?"

"We still don't know. But with this new information we can finally attempt to make sense of it." Link shrugged, and then looked to the boy, "Kuura, do you think you'd be able to call Zephyr once you're feeling better? Maybe speaking with him directly could help us piece this together."

"I can try, sure. But right now I don't think I'll be able to."

"Then do not stress yourself and worry about it." The queen finished, holding up a hand, "We should leave you then to get some rest. I apologize for the excessive interrogation."

Kuura shook his head again, "No no, don't worry about it your Highness. I mean, we all gotta try and figure out what happened, right?"

"Indeed, but for now, please take this time to rest. All of us are in need of recuperation."

Link and Zelda stood up from their seats and headed for the door, Impa following behind them, "We will talk more tomorrow, pleasant dreams."

The door closed as Elise sat silently in her chair, not making eye contact with Kuura. He looked over at her with a soft sigh and rested a hand on her shoulder, "Hey… you ok Elise?"

"Yeah…" she nodded slowly, still not looking up to him, "Just… trying to process is all."

"Same here… it's a lot to take in, even for me."

"But… Kuura…. I want you to make a promise to me… right here and now before anything else happens."

"Uhm… sure… what is it?"

Elise took a breath before looking over at him from the corner of her eye, her cheeks a little red, "When people say they wanna help you… don't refuse them. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you if I knew I could have done something… Can you promise me that you'll do that?"

Kuura turned a little pink in the cheeks, as he looked back at her, "S…Sure… I promise."

She said nothing more, but after a short time got up and headed for the door, "Get some sleep Kuura, you had a long night."

"You too Elise, sleep well."

Elise almost had the door opened before Kuura spoke up again.

"Isagami…" he said to her.

She turned back to look at him, one of her brows slightly furrowed as if she didn't quite catch what he said, "Huh?"

"Isagami… That's my last name. I remembered it when I summoned Zephyr."

Elise stayed silent for a minute before offering a gentle smile, "It suits you, Kuura Isagami."

She then left the room, closing the door behind her and leaving him alone. Finally by himself, Kuura looked around the room as he lay back down on the bed and then at his keyring.

"I dunno what all this means…" he mused to himself, though seemed like he was talking to the object in his hands, "But whatever it means… would you be able to help me understand it?"

There was obviously no response, but he shrugged and turned over onto his side and blacked out the lamp on the nightstand. Kuura looked out the window to see that the rain had stopped, but it was still the middle of the night. Normally he would have been fast asleep, having to wake up early in the morning to help Miss Malon with the morning chores at the ranch. He suddenly began to wonder if she was alright. He hadn't seen her since she left for the Festival earlier in the evening. But, knowing she was with Link, as well as the fact that this was the 'woman with the iron will' he was talking about, any doubts were quickly reassured that she was fine. He however began to wonder how he was going to convince her that HE was alright, when she sees him all battered and bandaged up. This being the last thought on his mind, he slowly fell asleep once more, utterly exhausted and ready to put a close on the night entirely.

Meanwhile, Zelda paced in an empty room as she thought over and over about what Kuura told everyone. Agan and again she replayed what she remembered in her mind like a broken record, wondering if there was possibly a clue that she may have missed initially. Perhaps a word, or a symbol or phrase… something that could help her understand what is taking place.

" _I dunno where I was, but it was like… I existed… but at the same time, I didn't…"_

" _He started telling me all this stuff about how I was a 'Child of the Gate', and that a long road of rediscovering who I was began at that moment…"_

" _I could swear that he mentioned a place I vaguely remembered the name of… but I couldn't quite remember it. Every time I try, it gets all fuzzy and I get a headache…"_

" _He said that the God Army was responsible for the massive count of dead bodies all around us, and the destruction of the city… but he remained…"_

"… _So I'm honestly left to wonder if it was just a dream… or maybe I was actually there… I dunno…"_

The words pounded against the queen's brain as she lost herself in thought. Was what the Kuura had experienced really a vision? Was it perhaps something more? What hidden meaning was there to it? Most importantly, what did it have to do with Hyrule? Too many questions… not enough answers; and being responsible for keeping the people of the kingdom safe, she really disliked the idea of being left in the dark about something. She needed to know more, she needed to make a plan to ensure the people's safety… should going to battle be the only option. Her only question was… how?

"There must be something more to Zephyr and Will's words to him…" she mused quietly to herself, "But they spoke so cryptically that it makes understanding them somewhat difficult…"

She suddenly had an idea. It was somewhat questionable in a moral sense; but given her current restless situation, exhaustion, and lack of sleep, she was actually considering it. That said, she would be able to pull it off with the Triforce of Wisdom flowing through her veins quite easily.

"I could… I could attempt to read Kuura's memories with my magic. Maybe a fresh look at exactly what was said to him may provide a better insight to this dilemma on our hands. No… I cannot bring myself to do that, it would be an invasion of his innermost sense of privacy, and I should not tamper with it. But…."

She argued with herself mentally over whether or not she should do it. Part of her said "Yes, do it… we must know everything we can with the information given in order to figure this out and ensure Hyrule's safety and survival.", while the other part refuted with "No, don't… it is an invasion of Kuura's private thoughts and memories. We should not interfere and remain patient only a little longer with the hope that everything will explain itself with time…"

Eventually her curiosity got the better of her as she quietly closed the door and window to the room, and then muttered an incantation to herself; changing her appearance into that of her Sheikah persona, Sheik. She had not needed to assume this form for a great deal of time now, not really having a need to go around her own kingdom in disguise after Ganondorf's defeat, but given the situation she was about to put herself in, she was going to need to be as quiet and as stealthy as possible. She stopped in her action of dousing all the lights to spot herself in a full-body mirror, and took a moment to look herself over. She had grown in a few areas since the last time she wore her Sheikah disguise, and as a result it was somewhat constricting on her figure to emphasize her curves more than normal, but not enough to restrain her movement as she made quick checks to its flexibility with a couple light stretches. It felt only a little tighter when a limb was in a full bend or stretch, though it was only minimal. She stood back up and looked herself over once more before heading for the window.

" _I should consider getting this tailored to better fit me now… having grown much since the last time I was forced to don this wear… But it just feels… embarrassing, I suppose… to know that an outfit that I used to be able to wear with such ease no longer fits…"_

Her cheeks flushed slightly pink at the thought as she silently opened the window and nimbly scaled the edging of the building towards Kuura's room. What she was about to do was something she continued to question herself on, but upon reaching his window after a couple swings and leaps on some hanging lampposts, her mind set itself on completing the task.

" _I am however glad that I still am able to move freely and nimbly with this wear as I did before, though perhaps a time of retraining may be in order…"_

Very quietly she tapped the lock on the window and slowly pushed it open to allow her access. The queen looked back and around to ensure that she was not being watched, and then entered Kuura's room; closing the window behind her. He was alone in the room, sleeping soundly on the bed. He looked so peaceful as he slept, and did so soundly, having been exhausted from the long night, as he lay on his side; the keyring still in his hand.

" _I have come this far… and I am sorry to invade your privacy Kuura… but I simply must know what else could be hidden away in Zephyr's words and your dream. Something I could have missed and did not catch the first time…"_

She gently pulled him onto his back and lightly removed the bandage from around his head, before lightly resting her hand on his forehead. His head felt somewhat warm against her cool hand, something that Kuura apparently took relief in as his body relaxed just a bit. The queen whispered a short incantation to herself as the mark of the triforce softly glowed on her hand; the lower right being colored in and solid. Zelda closed her eyes to let her mind flow into his; beginning her search for what she sought after. She however knew that she would need to act quickly and without delay; lest someone get the idea to check up on the boy in the middle of the night. Her mind skimmed through his thoughts, and before long managed to veer Kuura's stream of consciousness to muse over his and Zephyr's first meeting. Using this as a starting point, Zelda's spirit continued to search his mind.

Kuura's memories of what had happened earlier in the night began to flood the queen's mind as she focused a little deeper. She watched the scene of his first run-in with Kuda, then saw her vision black out as she suddenly found herself in the 'realm' that Kuura described as 'Existing… but at the same time not existing'. Before long, Zephyr appeared and spoke to Kuura, his words flowing into her mind as she attempted to comprehend them from the source directly. Moving on she observed what had taken place when Zephyr confronted Kuda, and then later on Shida when he had made his entrance. When Kuura's sight began to black out again, Zelda's mind chose to wander further in search of more answers. After a short time however, coming upon something that looked vaguely familiar to Kuura when he was much younger, ultimately found herself struggling to focus; as if there was an unseen force in Kuura's mind that was holding her back… like a barrier, or a lock of some sort. A spell perhaps? She was unsure, but she knew that she was beginning to spend longer than she needed to within the boy's mind after about five minutes, and severed her link to his memories as she opened her eyes. He was beginning to baffle her more and more as pieces of the puzzle were added to the mix.

" _How strange… It is as if… his mind is protecting something from tampering. But not just his mind… more specifically memories concerning his past. I could not seem to even approach his innermost memories due to some sort of force that held me back. This boy is beginning to concern me… yet I also worry for and have sympathy for him. I only pray that we… no, he… will discover whatever his mind was keeping from him when the time is right…"_

She felt she was pressing her luck the longer she stayed, and softly left a gentle kiss on his forehead before silently walking towards the window and opening it; letting it serve as something of an apology for her invading his thoughts without permission.

" _I am once again sorry for having to intrude upon your innermost privacy Kuura… I do hope you will forgive me…"_

The queen nimbly retraced her steps back to the previous room, closing Kuura's window behind her, before changing back into a simple nightgown with one last incantation. Having magic had its advantages, though she normally was not one to indulge herself in her own skills and grow lazy. Given tonight however, she was tired and exhausted. Zelda quietly sat down on the bed, feeling it with her hand and testing the fluff of the mattress.

"Not quite what I am used to back at the castle…" she mused, "but it will serve its purpose for the night."

"Still awake I see." A voice began from a dark corner of the room, "I would have assumed you had gone to bed sooner."

Zelda stood back up quickly in surprise, "I-Impa! I did not see you there. If this was your room, then I will leave."

"You are fine here," Impa nodded, "rather, I am interested in why you entered through the window AND in your Sheikah garb…"

The queen's heart jumped slightly, did Impa see her leave in the first place? What did she know?

"Well?" The Sage of Shadow continued after not hearing a response, raising a brow, "I would greatly appreciate an answer."

Zelda hoped that this would work, but really hated having to use deception, "I… I simply needed some air, and did not wish to make noise on my way out the door."

"I see… so then why was it that I watched you simply jump from this window to another, namely that of a certain boy we both have started getting to know…"

Zelda sighed in defeat. She was a terrible liar, she knew it; and Impa, being her caretaker for many years, could almost read her like a book.

"Your Highness… whatever were you planning to do with Kuura?"

"I wanted to look back at that dream he told us about Impa… I had a feeling… that if I could see it through his eyes, then maybe another clue could be found in Zephyr's words."

"Zelda… you know that invading one's mind is a desecration of their innermost privacy…"

"I know… and I feel horrible for it in the end. Though … I did find something rather… strange..."

"And that would be?"

"There seems to be something blocking access to his childhood memories. I do not know what, but I felt a force resisting against me as I attempted to learn more of Kuura's past."

Impa sighed, clearly somewhat disappointed in her with a slight headshake, "What am I to do with you…"

Zelda hung her head low in shame; something that only Impa was able to make her do, "I'm sorry Impa… I was just restless with not knowing everything and wanting to ensure the best possible defense and protection of the people of Hyrule…"

"I am aware. But next time, mind another's privacy, and permission, first before you begin to invade their memories."

"I understand…"

"We will talk more of what you found tomorrow. But until then, you need to get some rest yourself. Must I sit here and wait for you to fall asleep, or can I trust you to remain here?"

"You can trust me Impa, I am quite tired and ready to call it a night."

"Very good. Pleasant dreams then, your Highness. Please don't stress yourself over the matter right now; we will approach this tomorrow with a fresh mind and body, understood?"

"Understood. Goodnight Impa."

Impa headed for the door and left her alone in the room, "Goodnight, Zelda."

-000-

Elsewhere, Shida, Logan, and Kuda exited a dark portal to a new location somewhere midway across Hyrule Field. Shida decided that it would be unwise to stay in the same place more than once now that he had made his identity known.

However, he was proud of himself.

He had managed to at least see Queen Zelda and put a proper face to the name, and now was aware of what to look for. The Necromancer chuckled to himself as he looked up at the moon; concealed somewhat by the black clouds overhead, "I do think tonight went well. How about you two? Find anything interesting?"

Logan sheathed both his blades as he faced his master, "The green-dressed man that accompanied her is skilled in the blade; but compared to my skills, gifted with the dark power you bestowed upon me, he was nothing more than an annoying child with a toy."

"I see, so I would assume that he was little trouble to you?"

"Correct. That is, until…"

Shida's interest was aroused, "Hmm…? Until, what… Logan?"

"The queen had intercepted me before I made the fatal blow to my opponent, thus distracting me long enough before I grew bored and rushed her. Rather, until you ordered me to cease my advance."

"So you were ultimately unsuccessful with the one request I gave you?"

"But Master Shida! I would have killed him easily if the queen had not interfered! That said, was it not this mere assassin's duty to have her dead before everything was finished? You could say that I was hindered from his failure to do his part!"

Kuda shot a deep glare at the Dark Warrior, "Yeah well how about I make you my target and kill you instead? It'd mean less complaining and incompetency to the mission!"

"You dare speak to me, a servant of Master Shida, in such disrespect?! Own your faults and do not hide them, assassin! Your failure to complete your task prevented me from completing mine."

"Now that I think about it, why DID this necromancer even call you? If I was told to kill her, what purpose do you serve exactly? Because you would make a very lousy paperweight with all your pointless jabber!"

Shida sighed and gave a shrug, "Gentlemen gentlemen, please let's not argue. This is neither the time nor the place to do so.

"And YOU!" The Master Assassin countered, spinning towards Shida, "If your desire was to capture the queen, why did you not do so? She was right where you wanted her and you missed the opportunity!"

Logan stepped forward, almost ready to strike down the assassin where he stood, "How dare you speak to Master Shida in such a fashion! I will slay you where you defy him in his stead!"

The necromancer was slightly shocked, but gave Kuda a smug grin as he held up a hand to Logan to stop him, "Perhaps in the ways of an assassin, you simply kill your target and not ask questions. However, as a magician and a researcher, I must first assess what I am indeed looking for, and then create a strategy accordingly. You could say, I was sizing up the competition."

"Right… and was that before or after one of the former Twelve had intervened?"

"On that note actually…" Shida mused out loud, stroking his chin, "I was indeed surprised to see Zephyr here. I never would have expected to see a native of Grand Gaia here in this world; one of the former Twelve no less. Such a surprising turn of events."

"This is indeed true, Master Shida…" Logan agreed as he stood upright again, but watching Kuda carefully, "Perhaps when he had initially disappeared from the God Wars, he came here?"

"Not likely. What gave away the fact that he was not staying anywhere nearby was the fact that he knew that boy… But now that I think about it… I did sense something strange from him as well. It felt similar to the queen's aura, but more… subdued…I suppose. I wonder if he could he possibly be the other being in this world that I was looking for."

"If it solves your little problem over there, necromancer, that boy is a summoner." The assassin huffed, crossing his arms, "He called Zephyr here using a summoning talisman. Hence why I wasn't able to finish off the queen, because I was a little occupied keeping him off of my back!"

Shida looked back at Kuda, his grin wider as he took much more interest in what he was told. He no longer cared about why Kuda or Logan failed their tasks; not anymore. Rather, he was now very interested in the boy. He was a summoner? Perhaps that would explain the subdued aura he gave off.

"A summoner you say…" Shida repeated, "My my… weren't they all supposed to have been killed off years ago?"

"As I heard, yes. But one must have gotten away and escaped here."

"That I can see. Now the queen is still my priority as of current, as I feel a more inviting aura from her form… something that I can feel surpasses any kind of power that I've seen even by the God Army in Grand Gaia. No… Queen Zelda is different… and so is that boy-summoner."

Shida began to chuckle to himself as he formulated a plan within his twisted mind; his end goal being to extract their life forces and use their power to augment himself into a being greater than any god in all of existence. Even the god of the Gate himself, Lucius, would kneel before the necromancer's new power, and then HE… Shida… would become the new god of the Gate, and use that power to unlock even more worlds of research and experimentation. The world… ALL worlds… would be his research table and playthings… all to toy with and tease at his every whim and desire.

The necromancer began to chuckle a little more audibly, his crimson eyes glowing slightly, "Yes… it all will come together as I planned… nothing will interfere if everything goes as I laid it out. Queen Zelda's essence… and the hidden potential of that boy-summoner… No matter what it takes to extract the power from their meaningless bodies… the Queen's, and that boy-summoner's, power will be mine!"

* * *

 **Seems like Shida's ready for something truly dastardly, just what will his twisted mind cook up to get him Zelda and Kuura's Essences? And news will Zephyr bring when Kuura calls him back to speak him everyone? The only way to find out would be to read on when the next chapter is released. But until then, rate and review.**

 **Until next time, Summoners! Be on the lookout from here on, because chances are high that I may get Special Guests from Grand Gaia to help release the next chapters!**

 **( -Chapter's Unit Library- )**

 **Death God Shida**

 **Inferno Swords Logan**

 **Master Assassin Kuda**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last time on AWIOK, Kuura had regained his consciousness and did what he could to explain to Zelda and the others what had happened and what he learned about himself. From there, Zelda made a plan to speak directly with Zephyr once Kuura had some time to rest and recover his strength. What will the Phantom Victor reveal? And what about Kuura? How will he take it, most of all?  
**

 **Credit to Nintendo for Legend of Zelda, Alim/Gumi for Brave Frontier, and me for Kuura and Elise.**

 **Rate and review if you would be so kind. Seeing that people are enjoying my stories motivates me even more to keep writing and get chapters out to you all sooner.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7- More Pieces to the Puzzle… More intertwined fates…**

Elsewhere in Hyrule, close to the shoreline of Lake Hylia, all was silent with the exception of the waves across the waters of the Lake. It was still late at night, and most all of the Zora were already back at Zora's Domain fast asleep. The news of what had happened at Castle Town quickly spread to even as south as Lake Hylia and reached word to King Zora; who quickly sent several relief teams earlier in the night to provide assistance to Queen Zelda. However, that all took place hours ago, and not a living soul wandered around the lake at all. But then very slowly, picking up a little bit of force, the wind suddenly began to stir and create more waves across the waters. Before long, the winds had become strong enough to crash the waves up against the cliff where the Lakeside Laboratory stood. And after a time, a portal in the shape of a large, gate-like, door appeared. Both of its double-doors slowly opened as a blinding light flashed into it from beyond as a small figure was launched out of the gate and onto the ground below with a crash. Upon ejecting its apparent traveler, the gate vanished with another flash of light as the wind slowly calmed down and died off. The figure, looking to be a girl no older than maybe nineteen or twenty in appearance, slowly sat up and rubbed her head.

"Owww…." She moaned, "That wasn't what I was expecting the ride to be like when I jumped through the gate… why's it have to be so rough?"

At first glance and from a distance, she looked to be completely normal in terms of her form, but several defining features about her set her apart and easy to spot. Sprouting from both sides of her blonde-blossoming head were two red horns, with a small crown sitting on the top of her head between them. Her eyes were crimson in color, but had dark grey sclera around her irises, giving her the appearance of some kind of demon. Her blonde hair reached down her back to her waist, and her attire was more on the revealing side in terms of modesty; save for the covering on her midriff. Her armor on her chest and arms were black in color with gold lining and a red gemstone planted neatly in the middle of her chest. Her waist and below however, were donned in white with gold lining; with red ribbons attached behind her waist guard. After shaking off the bumps from the ride, she stood up and dusted herself off before looking around.

"Where am I?" She mused out loud, "Wait a minute…. Why was I sent to a random location?! I made a specific location in mind when I jumped through the gate! HE SHOULD BE HERE!" She huffed and crossed her arms, "Mmm…. Why's that stupid gate gotta be so… stupid?!"

She kicked a rock at her foot and looked around some more, "Well…. I did say that I wanted to be sent to the same world he was at… maybe I was just put in a random location that worked… but to just throw a beautiful goddess like ME out of the Gate like that, talk about rude!"

Before long, she shrugged and regained her composure as she looked up at the night sky, "Well, if he IS here, I better start looking around and find him. I can't stand to be apart from him any longer!"

A couple monsters roamed about nearby and took notice of the girl before advancing on her. It wasn't long before she took notice of their presence and turned to face them. However, not the typical response of fear that the monsters were looking for, she beamed at them with a childlike grin.

"Finally, some demons I can talk to." She began as she ran up to them, "Excuse me, would you happen to have seen a magician around here? He's a little taller than me, white hair with red horns and eyes, and an absolute dream…. Mmmmm….."

She lost herself in her own description of who she was looking for, clasping both her cheeks with her hands and sighing dreamily, "Ahhh…. My beloved Shida-sama…. How I yearn to be by your side once again…"

Both of the monsters, which were stalfos, looked to each other in confusion before shrugging and then taking a swing at her with a rusted sword. The blade came down heavy to her right, embedding itself in the ground at her feet. She was suddenly shaken from her dream as looked to them both in surprise, before her expression changed to anger.

"You dare attack the Ruin Goddess, Zellha?! What kind of behavior is that to beings more powerful than you pathetic lot?!"

They obviously didn't care as the second stalfos took a swing; of which Zellha skipped to the side and countered with a conjured blade a light. The attack shattered the stalfos in one strike, leaving the other in shock at how quickly its comrade was defeated. Zellha attacked again and easily pinned the undead warrior to the wall of the lakeside laboratory with three more conjured blades, before walking up to him in a slow and teasing fashion.

"You were really mean to little ol' me right there… trying to kill me and all…" she began, still strutting towards him, "But… I'm kinda lost in this world and need a guide, so how about I give you an offer? Become my slave and I'll let you live. Refuse, and you wind up just like your friend, and you wouldn't want that… would you? To leave a poor, defenseless, girl like me all alone here in the middle of nowhere… Would you really want that when you know you could offer some kind of service?"

The glowing orbs that served as the stalfos' eyes tried to avoid eye contact as she drew closer, almost leaning on him and looking up at him, but eventually nodded as Zellha let him go with a grin.

"Good choice. Can you speak?"

"Yes…. I can…." The undead warrior responded.

Zellha looked slightly surprised, but shook it off, "Animated by magic I see?"

"Greed… Hatred…. Lasting regret…."

"Ah, those too I guess. But that aside, can you tell me what you are, and where I am, slave?"

"I am… Stalfos… undead warrior… You are… Lake Hylia…. South of Hyrule Castle…"

The clever goddess tilted her head, "Hyrule? What kind of primitive name is that?"

The stalfos was tempted to raise his sword once more, but knew better if he valued his undead life, "Where will you… go?"

"Wherever my beloved Shida-sama is of course! Have you seen him at all?"

"Not seen… But heard chaos… at Castle Town…"

"So… up at the castle then would be a good place to start?"

"If you so… choose…"

Zellha grinned and set her hands on her hips as she looked towards Hyrule Field, "Then the castle is where we're going, slave! _As long as that idiot, Kajah, doesn't find me here… I should be free to look around and do what I please after I reunite with my true love!_ Wait for me my beloved and darling Shida-sama, your pretty little Ruin Goddess is coming to find you!"

-000-

As Zellha and her new minion took off, another figure watched from behind the cliff in silence; peering from around the corner until it was safe to step out away from his cover. When the coast was clear, he sidled the wall before finally breaking away. He was of average height, but was donned in gold-plated armor and a green mantle cloak; artistically detailed with designs of yellow on the hood and red at the bottom. Much of the cloak's hood covered his face, save for a few wild locks of red hair, his eyes and bridge of his nose. At both sides of his waist were sheaths for his twin daggers as they bounced against his sides with each step he took.

"A castle huh…" He mused, "Sounds like this place will have an overpopulation of poor people then, eh Zel-Buddy?"

A small, golden-bodied, creature in a teal cape and pointed cap hopped up onto his right shoulder. Its body shone as if it were made of solid gold, but the movements suggested more of a malleable and soft composition and feel. It was a harmless monster called a Jewel Ghost; valued by many in Grand Gaia and often hunted for the rare gemstones they would ingest inside their gelatinous bodies.

"Yeh, most likely Boss!" It returned as it looked in the direction Zellha ran off in, "So what's de plan Boss? We just gonna follow dat girl 'til we arrive at de castle?"

"I'm thinking about it, but at the same time that would be too predictable. Come on now that's not necessarily how we work… most of the time anyway."

"Well de last time dat trick was pulled we almost got killed back in Bariura. Good ting dat portal opened up nearby when it did. Who knows what woulda happened if it didn't?"

"I agree Zel-Buddy, but for now one thing… no… two things, remain clear. First, we have to find out where we are. And then after that, look for the Castle and its treasure rooms and then clean up house. When that's done…"

"We give all de gold back to de people!"

"That's right Zel-Buddy! Because what are we?"

"Thieves!"

"And not just any thieves, we are Legendary Thieves! Beware foul and corrupt leaders of this world! The Legendary Thief, Zelnite, will liberate all those in oppression over you and return the riches you have stolen from them!"

"You go Boss! Dey won't know what hit 'em by de time you swipe all der gold an' get outta dat place!"

Zelnite looked over at his partner-in-crime, "What makes you think I'm going alone Zel-Buddy? Whatever happened to always in together, no matter the weather?"

Zel-Buddy beamed brightly at him, "Ya mean I gets ta go with ya?!"

"Haha, of course Zel-Buddy. When would I not ever take you anywhere with me? You're my number one partner in this life mission of ours."

"You got dat right Boss! We is never seperatin'!"

"Not even death will separate our friendship ol' pal, so what say we go scope out the scene? We still need to figure out where we are and what the situation is around here in this world."

The little Jewel Ghost bounced up and down on Zelnite's shoulder, "Den let's go Boss! We gots loot ta steal!"

Zelnite started off in the direction they watched the Ruin Goddess disappear, keeping his footsteps light of caution to any possible confrontations that may take place. It was a short time before he caught up with their targets, sidling a rock wall to stay out of sight when they stopped to look around beyond a pair of metal fences that barred Lake Hylia from Hyrule Field.

"Slave!" Zellha sighed, "Where exactly is that castle you mentioned? Because all I see is endless field out here in the middle of nowhere."

"Far side… More walking to do…" the Stalfos responded, not necessarily taking to its new name as it looked to the side.

"Seriously?! Why'd they have to put that stupid castle where it's impossible to reach from here?!"

"More commutable… by horseback…"

"Well we don't HAVE a horse now do we?!"

"Then stop talking… start walking… Reach by dawn…"

Zellha gave a short glare, "You better watch your place, slave! I am your master and you are my servant, understand? So don't talk rude to those in authority over you!"

The stalfos was already walking down the worn dirt path, leaving her behind.

"H-Hey! Wait! Slave stop doing things on your own you're supposed to be listening to me!" She shouted as she started after him.

Zelnite drew a little closer as they walked further away, sticking to the shadows and the trees to stay out of sight. As the thief watched his two targets walk down the path, Zel-Buddy poked at his cheek and then in the opposite direction as Zellha and the stalfos.

"Oi Boss," he whispered, "der's another way around over der. Maybe we can beat 'em to de castle if we go dat way."

Zelnite looked where his partner was pointing and grinned, "Beat 'em to the treasure and get out before they arrive, I like your thinking Zel-Buddy. Let's go that way then."

He dashed off in the direction that Zel-Buddy suggested, keeping his body low and his steps light as he ran to reduce noise. Before long they found themselves between two rock walls on either side, and along the top of the left side looked like a cliff that was fenced off. Fences? What purpose would they serve on a rock wall like that? Unless it was a barrier for a platform or foothold further up. This piqued Zelnite's interest as he walked along the crevasse to find a small incline leading up to a higher ground.

"What do you say Zel-Buddy, keep going for the castle and follow our little friends as planned? Or see what we can find from up there first and scope the scene?"

"I say we keep goin Boss, we dunno dis area well and we oughta stick ta what we know."

Zelnite shrugged and continued on, "Very well then, so it shall be."

It took a short while, the thief going at a somewhat slower pace to keep quiet, before reaching the other side of the crevasse and getting first glimpse at Hyrule Castle; and looking around the corner to his right showed that he had beaten Zellha and her minion to the location. Everything was quiet and peaceful, as it was just breaking into the early hours of the morning, but it still showed enough of the castle to give the thief a pretty good idea of what he was up against. He had done numerous escapades in Grand Gaia to countless forts, banks, temples, and castles; so most likely this one was going to hinder his progress little. However, his two directives still remained. Zelnite and Zel-Buddy had to first figure out exactly what world they had jumped to from that Gate, and then look around for towns or villages in need of a generous, as well as anonymous, donation of funds to its people. Still, at least they weren't TOTALLY lost anymore.

"Just you wait, foul and corrupt rulers of this realm…" Zelnite grinned as he rested a hand around the handle of one of his daggers, "I'm coming to liberate the people in oppression under you and return what is rightly theirs. Your reign of terror will continue no longer at the hands of the Legendary Thief, Zelnite!"

-000-

A couple hours passed as all of Castle Town had begun getting started on cleaning up the rest of the debris from the chaos of the previous night. Common folk and nobles alike had put their hands together to help keep things moving, and thanks to this effort, the progress was moving quickly. Relief teams sent from Zora's Domain by King Zora busily helped tend to people's injuries and keep resident and volunteer nurses and doctors on the job. All the while, Gorons from Death mountain had also come to provide assistance as well in the cleanup of Castle Town; providing the strong arm for heavier pieces of debris and other similar objects. Zelda had gotten little sleep through the night, as her restless mind had kept her awake as it continued to ponder what she learned of Kuura. She was freshly changed into a new dress, though bags were still slightly present underneath her eyes from her lack of sleep.

" _I may have difficulty hiding this,"_ she mused to herself as she rubbed her eyes slightly, _"but I need to be present for my people and assist in the cleanup."_

Link had gotten a little more sleep than the queen, but still was not necessarily having the best of mornings either. His shoulder was still sore, and movement was still somewhat stiff, but feeling a little better as compared to last night. His thoughts as well mused over what Kuura had explained in his dream, but he chose to put those musings aside while he helped the people with the project of the day. When the time was right, he would re-shift his focus on what was going on, but until then, just do what he could to smile for the people and let them know that everything will be alright. This was his motto of the day, and now more than ever, the people needed to know that they would be protected from harm by their hero and queen. Despite this, rumors and whisperings still continued to spread among the people. This was unavoidable, and quite natural; but knowing this, Link still did what he could to keep the people pacified and safe.

" _Everyone had a long night, so nerves are gonna be a little raw,"_ He sighed, _"Just have to do what I can and hope that we can keep the people safe this time around."_

Kuura still lay asleep, and it wasn't until about thirty minutes later that he finally awoke and sat up on the bed. He rubbed his eyes and then looked out the window to see and hear the commerce and work taking place in the streets. It easily had to be around the ninth or tenth hour in the morning, as the sun was well up into the horizon now and providing an ample amount of daylight.

" _I'd just wave all this off as a crazy dream…"_ Kuura sighed out loud, _"But I'm seeing what happened outside, and that tells me that it all really happened…"_

He was shaken from his thoughts when the door opened. Malon entered the room with a tray of food in her hands and set it on the table before sitting on the side of the bed.

"Good morning Kuura," she greeted, a smile of relief on her face and she looked at him, "Good to see you're ok."

"Y-Yeah, same to you Miss Malon." Kuura returned, "How's everything going out there?"

"So far the cleanup's going as hoped, and we should be done with all of it by sometime this evening if we stick to it. But that's beside the point, how are YOU holding up? Link explained everything to me last night… well, tried to. But I sort of get an idea anyway…"

"I uh… I'm doing alright I guess. Still kinda sore from last night, but I'll survive."

"Well I thought I'd check up on you after not getting to see you since yesterday afternoon. I brought up breakfast for you if you're hungry."

"Starving."

Malon giggled a little, "Well it's good to see that you're doing better in that respect. Can you get up? The doctor did encourage a little movement while you recovered."

"I feel I can, just a little sore is all."

Kuura pulled off the sheets and put his feet to the wooden floor. Very slowly he stood up to full height, Malon staying close in case he fell over, and then slowly walked over to the table to sit down.

Hey uh… Miss Malon?"

"Yes Kuura? What is it?"

"You're not… mad at me for worrying you… are you?"

The farm girl gave him an amused look before giving him a moderate pat on the head, "I am mad, but I'm more glad that you're alright. Last night was a huge mess, and I was worried when I didn't see you with the others that fled Castle Town, but after Link explained to me what had happened, I sort of understood why you weren't there."

Kuura's heart jumped slightly at how Link could have explained the situation, but in all honestly his concern didn't last long. He saw Malon as close to family, so it would be alright if she knew.

"I always thought you had some tough stuff going on Kuura, but I never realized just what was in you." Malon smiled, "You honestly remind me of Fairy Boy when we were kids."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. I didn't realize all that stuff he was doing at the time, but as I look back on it I can see why he did what he did. Sure he was weird for it, but I think that's what made him kinda cute… _And to think he grew up into such a handsome man…_ "

Kuura swallowed a bite of his food before giving her his signature grin, "Sounds like you really do love your boyfriend huh Miss Malon?"

Malon almost tripped over herself as her face flushed beet red with a mildly annoyed look, but after a moment sighed and regained her composure, "Glad to see your sense of humor is untouched by your injuries…"

He chuckled a little before he resumed eating, "Just trying to lighten the mood is all. Besides, I think you two are great together. Why else would I give you and Link such a hard time otherwise?"

"Well you do sometimes go overboard with your teasing if you want my honest opinion..."

"I'll try to keep that in check Miss Malon, I promise."

"I'll be holding you to that, boy. Now, you should get some time to eat up and stretch. The doctor said he wants you to keep activity down today while you rest, so don't even think about sneaking out and doing things, understood?"

Kuura rolled his eyes and gave her a half-motivated salute, "Yes ma'am."

"I'll have Elise come by and check up on you later, since she's helping me with the wounded, so you just relax and take today to rest."

Malon started for the door and left him alone, closing the door behind her. Kuura continued to enjoy the food that she brought up to him, mentally going over what plan there was for today. He recalled that Zelda wanted to speak directly with Zephyr at some point today about what had happened last night, but since the queen or Link was not around, there wasn't much point in searching them out. After all, most likely they would come to him when they were ready. Musing over the events of last night, Kuura finished his breakfast and then sat on the bed as he fumbled with the keyring; looking each talisman over in detail and inspecting the glyphs on each one.

"I wonder who else I could summon, if this one here is Zephyr's…."

The referenced talisman glowed slightly at the reference of the name, showing that it was still receptive to him.

"There are a ton of things I really wanna ask you Zephyr, but… at the same time I'm kinda scared of what I'll learn…"

He stared at the talisman a little longer before his mind was made up. He felt tired, but Kuura felt more so that he needed to know more of what Zephyr talked about. If Link or Zelda came in, then he would summarize what was spoken up to that point. This thought going through his mind, Kuura stood back up and held the talisman forward.

"Now how did I do that again…? It was kinda on impulse that I called him out…" He mused as he tried recollecting how exactly the summon worked, "Ah, right. I think I remember how I did it… maybe."

He took a breath to clear his mind and prepare himself. Only one thing was on his mind, the Phantom Victor.

"Open the Gate to the Phantom Victor… Zephyr!"

Kuura turned his wrist as the talisman shone brightly once more in response. He closed his eyes at the flash, but as soon as it happened, the flash of white just as quickly vanished. The boy opened his eyes to once again see the Phantom Victor standing before him. Zephyr looked around slightly at the surroundings, but then focused on Kuura.

"Seems like you've successfully summoned a second time Kuura," he greeted calmly, "congratulations."

Kuura dropped his hand to his side, feeling a very slight drain of energy from his being, most likely from calling Zephyr, "Thanks… but if it's alright with you I-"

"Yes, I know. You wish to learn more of your origins, where I hail from, and how you are tied to the conflict from last night, correct?"

"Y-Yeah, that's exactly right. Though Queen Zelda and Link said they wanted to talk to you as well about what happened, thinking that you would know more of what took place than any of us."

"Understandable, and I will do my best to tell you what I feel is necessary."

Kuura looked at him quizzically, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, that there is a large portion I cannot explain, but am confident in the fact that you, Kuura, will instead learn yourself in due time. I am aware that in your mind, we only just met last night, but I ask that you please trust me in that respect."

"Uhm… sure, I guess. But, there is one thing I wanna ask you about before anyone else does come."

"Certainly, what would that be?"

Kuura took a breath and broke eye contact only for a moment, "I want you to tell me about my origins."

Zephyr coolly maintained eye contact, but did not say a word.

"Queen Zelda made a comment last night when we tried going over everything that happened, and she said that something you told me implied that I wasn't native to Hyrule. Is that true? Is Hyrule not where I come from?"

The Phantom Victor sighed silently, "She is correct. Kuura Isagami, you are not native to this world… you were sent here."

"Sent here? From where?"

"You originally are a native to Elgaia, a neighboring realm to Grand Gaia. That is why you do not share the same physical traits presently noticeable on people of this world, Hyrule."

The boy took a step back in disbelief, the first thing coming to mind being a Hylian's pointed ears, "So you're saying…"

Zephyr only nodded as he crossed his arms in silence, "The reason you stand out, is because you were never of this world to begin with..."

This alone was a lot for Kuura to take in, and he only just asked to hear the explanation. If his world was to be rocked that hard with just one sentence, who knew what the rest of the story would do to him? This alone caused Kuura's mind to race with countless self-doubts. Who exactly was he? Where exactly did he come from? Why could he not remember any of it? Why was he 'sent' to Hyrule when he was a native of another world? What could he still trust when everything now seemed like a lie?

"I can tell that statement alone is a lot to take in Kuura, perhaps I should stop there and let you process what I already said."

"No…. No. I want to hear more Zephyr…" he responded, looking directly into the Phantom Victor's calm eyes, "Please."

"Very well then. However, I will only reveal what I feel is enough for you to process for a period of time, understood? Everything else will reveal itself in due course, this I ask that you trust me on."

"Okay… I understand."

"Good. Now, as stated, you are not native to Hyrule, rather you are native to Elgaia."

"I got all that, what else can you tell me from there?"

Zephyr looked to the side for a moment as he leaned on the wall, his arms still crossed, "During the course of the God Wars, the people of Grand Gaia needed a place of refuge; a world that would serve as a safe haven for refugees from all kingdoms and empires of Grand Gaia. Led by a small team of heroes in place of the Legendary Six, whom had mysteriously disappeared at a crucial time of the Wars, the refugees were led to a new world that was safe from the mass war and genocide of the God Wars. This land was named, Elgaia. At that time, it flourished with new residents, and foundations were then made for the people wanting to stand and fight the gods alongside the warriors fighting in Grand Gaia for their lives; this establishment was called the Akras Summoner's Hall, and this place trained people in a skill known as Summoning… the art of calling forth heroes of old to fight once more. This was the genesis of the Summoners, and how they came to be."

"So that's… how Summoning came to be?"

"There is more to it than that, but those details are unimportant now."

"Alright, carry on then. What happened next?"

"In the early days of the Summoner's Hall, there were rumors of extraordinary individuals that excelled in the art more-so than others. Their skill and prowess were very noticeably higher, and were able to summon forth more heroes at once as well as exceptionally more powerful warriors. These people were called 'Children of the Gate', as they were said to have been blessed by Lucius himself with such skill."

Kuura blinked a couple times, "Who's this, Lucius, then?"

"A very powerful god in Grand Gaia, capable of manipulating time and space via the use of Gates to open doors between worlds or dimensions. In fact, even going as far as to say he is one of the most powerful of the Divine Ten would still be only an understatement. However, despite being a god, and our enemy, he showed different feelings towards the humans of Grand Gaia during the God Wars. As a result, he was responsible ultimately for the success of the mass migration of refugees to Elgaia. This event in history is known as, the Road to Elgaia."

"The Road to Elgaia… So you're saying, that Lucius is a benevolent god then?"

Zephyr looked to the side, a very slight twitch of his eye just barely noticeable, "I doubt that…"

Kuura knitted his brows together in confusion, "What do you mean? If Lucius was responsible for helping the people of Grand Gaia flee the war, then wouldn't he be seen as a friend and not an enemy?"

The Phantom Victor's brow very subtly knitted itself tighter as he heard the comment, "Gods are still gods. They are the ones that started the God Wars to begin with, the reason countless lives both innocent and guilty have been lost, and the reason for Grand Gaia's demise. For this reason, I refuse to believe there is such a thing as a benevolent god."

The boy's eyes scanned the floor as he took in Zephyr's response. No such thing as a benevolent god? If that was true, would that mean that they would never know if, or when, the Golden Three would consider human genocide? Would Hyrule ever be considered safe if that was the case? What if they were only one shortcoming away from being wiped out? Kuura saw the horrific scene in his vision of the outskirts of La Veda, so he knew full well that utterly decimating a city and exterminating its inhabitants would be as simple as breathing to something like a celestial being. Out of the Golden Three, Din most likely would be the one to cause the largest amount of fear and destruction, being a goddess who embodies power and might.

"So…" Kuura continued, "After the founding of Elgaia and the 'Children of the Gate' and whatever, what happened after that?"

The Phantom Victor looked back at Kuura, "I will stop the story there for the time being. If we're to speak with the Queen, then I feel this information would be necessary for her to hear as well. However, in accordance with your question of where you hailed from, I will reiterate what was said. You, Kuura Isagami, are a Summoner… but more so than that, you are one of the fabled Children of the Gate."

The boy sat down on the bed as to began to process the new information about himself, "If that be the case… I'd honestly make a lousy Summoner if I don't even know what I did to call you here in the first place."

"You must train your mind, spirit, and body, that much is to be expected."

"And you're gonna help me?"

"I shall do what I can to do so. However, a majority of the requirement is if you yourself want to be taught, and from there the willingness to be open to instruction. If you cannot, then you will have no other choice but to learn everything on your own."

Kuura's mind flashed to the promise that Elise made him commit to the previous night, " _When people say they wanna help you… don't refuse them…"_ , before looking back at Zephyr with a nod, "I'm willing. I wanna be able to learn more about who I am and what I can do as a Summoner."

"Very good. Then I, along with your other talismans, will do everything we can to assist you."

"But I have one more question though, if that's ok."

"Absolutely."

Kuura held up his keyring to Zephyr, "Who else can I summon, if one of these is yours? Do you know any of them?"

The Phantom Victor looked the talismans over briefly before looking back at Kuura, "I may know one or two, but the rest I am unsure on. The only way to find out will be to summon them when the time is right."

"How will I know that?"

"You will know… when you can feel their spirit calling you though the talisman."

"And… how does that work?"

"That I am afraid I have no answer for." Zephyr sighed, "You will need to figure that out on your own."

It was about that moment that a knock came from the door, "Kuura? Can I come in?"

Kuura recognized the voice to be Elise and slowly stood up to head for the door, but looked back over at Zephyr momentarily, "I told Elise a little bit about what happened, but it's still a lot for her to process, so don't think too much about it if she overreacts to you."

Zephyr leaned forward to stand upright, his arms still crossed, "Then shall I leave?"

"No no, you're fine, I just wanted to let you know since Elise still doesn't quite know about the me-being-a-summoner thing."

"Very well, then I shall remain here."

Another knock came from the door, "Kuura? Who's in there with you? Are you alright in there?"

The boy finished his walk to the door and opened it slightly to see Elise standing there with a small plate of food in her hands, "Yeah I'm fine Elise, sorry to worry you."

Elise huffed and looked to the side briefly, "Well Miss Malon sent me up here to check on you and see how you were doing, but who're you talking to in there? Is someone else in there with you?"

"Well uh… funny you mention that. But I need you to promise something before I let you in."

Elise gave him a very confused look, "You're worrying me Kuura, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Elise, seriously! Now do you promise to keep cool and not freak out no matter what happens?"

"Uhmm… sure I guess?"

"You mean that?"

"Out with it already Kuura!"

"Alright alright, just making sure. Come in then."

Kuura opened the door and let Elise in, only for her to see Zephyr watching her enter. The boy closed the door behind her as he made his way to stand next to him.

"Elise, this is Zephyr… the person I summoned last night to save me and the queen. Zephyr, this is my friend, Elise."

The Phantom Victor gave her a nod, "A pleasure."

Elise was silent for a moment before hesitantly nodding back, "U-uh… same to you."

"You have no need to be wary or fearful, I am an ally."

"I-I'm not fearful! I'm just…"

Kuura stepped in and gently led Elise to the table, "It's ok, he's on our side."

"Well I know that since you told me, Dummy! But… what can he like… do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like... what'd he do to save you?"

Zephyr sighed, "You do realize that talking about someone when they are in the same vicinity is considered rude, right?"

Elise suddenly froze in embarrassment before standing up and regaining her composure, "Right, so sorry.. uhm…"

"Zephyr."

"Right, Zephyr. But if you don't mind my asking, what did you do to save Kuura and the queen from what happened?"

Zephyr simply snapped his fingers as a black portal appeared behind him, nine blades protruding out of the abyss that was called forth, "Does this answer your question?"

Elise could swear she felt her heart stop for a moment in utter shock before she was able to speak, "Yeah… p-perfectly…"

The Phantom Victor snapped his fingers again as the vortex disappeared just as quickly as it reappeared as Elise turned around and silently walked for the corner of the room. This action puzzled Kuura as he watched her.

"Umm… Elise?" He asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yup… just peachy." She returned, not turning to face him, "I just need a moment to take in all of this."

She proceeded to take deep breaths in and out to calm herself, leaving both Kuura and Zephyr to exchange looked at each other. About two minutes passed before she turned around, a calm smile on her face as she looked over at Kuura.

"I'm fine now, but I think you have some serious explaining to do, Kuura Isagami."

Kuura scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I guess I do. But before that, you think you would be able to find the queen and the others? They also wanted to talk with Zephyr and I at some point today."

"Additionally," Zephyr added, "I feel it would be imperative to warn the queen of what could be to come, considering Shida's parting words to us before he disappeared last night."

Elise nodded, not necessarily making eye contact with the Phantom Victor, "Yeah, sure. I think I saw Link just outside of the inn, so maybe he'll know where Queen Zelda could be."

"Thanks Elise," Kuura grinned, "I appreciate it."

As she turned to leave, Kuura stopped her momentarily as he walked ahead of her to open the door, "One more thing… well, two actually…"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"First thing, also grab Miss Malon too if you can. I feel that she would want to know what's going on as well, you know?"

"And… the second thing?"

"Outside of Queen Zelda, Link, and Miss Malon… don't tell anyone else about this. I don't think it'd be a good idea to spread this around until we know more about what's going on."

"Well I kinda figured that much, but I'll do my best."

"Thanks so much, I'll see you in a bit then?"

"Yeah, I'll be back when I can."

Elise then left the room as Kuura closed the door behind her, "Whew… she seems to have not overreacted to you as much as I thought she would have."

"That seems to have been the case." Zephyr agreed, leaning back on the wall, "She also seems to be a good friend of your I assume?"

"Yeah, we grew up together through the years, so we know each other pretty well."

"So would she be a possible lover then?"

Kuura's face went red almost immediately, "N-No not like that! I mean I dunno how she feels about me but we get along as friends you kno-"

The Phantom Victor offered a very slight grin as he waved off the boy, "Enough, I was only teasing you Kuura. No need to act flustered."

" _Well it'd help if you didn't talk about things like that so nonchalantly!_ " The boy mused quietly before taking a breath, "Well if we're going to be seeing the queen I guess I should get dressed then shouldn't I?"

"It would indeed be a wise course of action."

Kuura looked around the room before finding his tunic, leggings, and boots sorted neatly and sitting on a spare chair before proceeding to change into them. Zephyr kept his back to the boy as he looked out the window.

" _Kuura may be this world's only hope against Shida, and more so the gods… should they decide to invade this realm…"_ The Phantom Victor thought in silence, " _If he is able to properly relearn how to hone his abilities as a Summoner, he may even be able to return to Grand Gaia and rescue… Her…"_

* * *

 **Seems there's more to the story than Zephyr was letting on. Who is this "Her" that he was referring to? And what will Zelda and company say when they learn more about what happened to Grand Gaia.**

 **Additionally, how about Zellha or Zelnite? What will be in store for Hyrule as these two are on the loose? Only time will tell from this point forward.**

 **Until next time Summoners! Remember to rate and review!**

 **( -Chapter's Unit Library- )**

 **Ruin Goddess Zellha**

 **Legendary Thief Zelnite**

 **Phantom Victor Zephyr**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last time on AWIOK, Zephyr and Kuura had a little more of a discussion in regards to the latter's origins. The Phantom Victor revealed and confirmed that Kuura's existence began in Grand Gaia, not in Hyrule was Kuura had thought all his life. On top of that, who's this mysterious individual that Zephyr mentioned to himself after the discussion had taken place? And what does Kuura have to do with them?**

 **Credit to Alim/Gumi for Brave Frontier, Nintendo for Legend of Zelda, and myself for Kuura and Elise.**

 **A couple notes though before I continue…**

 **-I must apologize for the seemingly long wait for this chapter, been busy with things of my own with classes and work and everything else in between, so I haven't been able to properly sit down and continue writing for a while.**

 **-In regards to MaxHD's comment about Zellha's and Zelnite's Omni forms, I was actually aware of them when news of first release came about, and I have an idea on how I could potentially use them should my plot go where I'm planning for it to go. But thanks for the reminder friend.**

 **Remember to Rate and Review, it motivates me to write more if I see that my stories are being enjoyed.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8- A Resolute Heart… A New Direction…**

About fifteen minutes passed before Elise returned with Zelda, Link, and Malon. Impa as well had chosen to accompany them; interested herself on what Zephyr would speak of. Kuura by this time was dressed, walking around, and feeling much better than before as he continued talking with the Phantom Victor about more things related being a Summoner. Their cue was when a knock at the door was heard, followed by Elise walking inside with the said guests she was asked to find.

"Kuura," she began, "I was able to find everyone, but Miss Impa said she wanted to come too."

Kuura looked over his shoulder at the group, "That's ok, she is the queen's bodyguard after all."

Zelda stepped forward to meet Zephyr, who was sitting at the table with the boy, "You are Zephyr, correct?"

"Indeed, your highness," he answered with a nod as he stood up, "a pleasure to make your acquaintance… officially."

"Yes, indeed. I must also thank you for your part in driving off that person last night amidst the chaos."

"There is no need to thank me, but I feel that you all are waiting for an explanation from me… would I be correct?"

"That would certainly help." Link nodded, "Seeing that you know more about that guy and his accomplices than any of us do."

Impa remained silent as the conversation began with semiformal introductions between Zephyr and everyone else, and before long, everyone had taken a seat as the Phantom Victor took a breath; feeling that it was time they got to business in regards to Shida and what was known of his plan.

"Before I begin with where you all became involved," Zephyr began, "I feel it would be necessary to properly explain what had happened to start all of this. Many years ago, before the beginning of the God Wars, there had been rumors of some magicians practicing forbidden forms of magic and sorcery. While most had stayed under the eye of the law to prevent being caught, it wasn't long before they were finally found out and arrested, or exiled, when word finally had physical evidence of such acts. Many of the forms practiced had been arts such as advanced necromancy, and augmentation of the human body… through magic. These arts allowed people to shatter the laws of life and death, and as a result, the eyes of the gods soon turned their attention on us, the humans. According to them, we had begun to rebel against their rule and attempt to gain powers capable of even overcoming the gods themselves. That being said, it wasn't much longer before the first wave of the God Army had invaded Grand Gaia, starting with the Bariura Empire. In that empire was a chief magician, appointed under the Bariuran Emperor, most of you have met him already…"

"Shida…" Kuura mused out loud.

"Correct. Shida continued his research in secret with the Emperor aiding him in this regard; using his political power to call the people of Bariura to war against the gods and mask Shida's work as simply a new weapon development. When the God Wars had begun, Shida had started using his findings to help the Emperor create an army of super soldiers, capable of fighting even after death, mindless under his control… their only desire to be the destruction of the gods. Many of Shida's… experiments… had gone mad and mentally unstable, and were deemed failures before being put out of their misery… and into the hands of the opposing army for their utter demise."

Zelda leaned back in her chair slightly, her hand slowly coming up to hover under her chin, "So you're saying… those who had not stabilized after Shida's testing were…"

"Yes. They were sent to the front lines with no reinforcement, and left to die once they fell on the battlefield."

The queen subtly covered her lips with her hand, " _Such brutality… to think that such empires existed…_ "

"However, those that were successful in accepting Shida's testing were made into commanders and generals. Being implanted with dark power, and a raw and insatiable desire for the destruction of their enemies, almost nothing could stand in their way as they cleaved through the weaker forces of the God Army with little difficulty."

"It sounds like the Empire had somewhat sturdy defenses to protect itself then." Impa stated, "At the cost of its own people however."

"At first, it did indeed seem that way."

"The tide of war changed?"

"The moment the gods themselves decided to attack Grand Gaia directly and not rely on their disciples to do it for them, even the Bariura army's most elite and powerful fell in seconds; and those weaker in strength were wiped out in an instant. Knowing that he would be unable to continue his research at his location, Shida mysteriously disappeared and abandoned the Bariura Empire; and disappearing along with him, were all of his research, books, notes, and experiments. Despite this, there were records of soldiers that had seen a being that resembled Shida, but bore more the appearance of a demon than a human, that decimated a small legion of the God Army with his own strength alone, and then disappeared into the shadows to never be seen again."

"So that was Bariura's involvement in the God Wars…" the Queen thought aloud, "But what about the other regions of Grand Gaia? How did they fare against the gods?"

Kuura spoke up before Zephyr had a chance to, "I'm sorry to say your highness… but it seemed that none of Grand Gaia was spared from the God Army. When I had that dream where I was in La Veda and met Will, there were so many fallen soldiers and warriors that we honestly wouldn't be able to count them all…"

"It is unfortunate…" The Phantom Victor agreed, "But nothing was spared from the God Army's wrath. All that remains are mere ruins of the once-great cities and capitals that dotted the surface of Grand Gaia. However, many like to argue that it was Bariura that was struck the hardest."

"How many kingdoms, or worlds, are there in Grand Gaia?" Malon inquired.

"There are eight currently known regions in Grand Gaia. Mistral, the Islands of Palmyna, Lizeria… better known as the home of the La Veda Republic, the Agni Empire, the Vriksha Duchy, the Atharva Republic, the Sama Kingdom, and the Bariura Empire at Grand Gaia's heart."

"And all of these lands faced the gods? Together?"

"Not necessarily. While the war in and of itself were the humans pitted against the gods, that alone is the only thing we had in common. Each region fought its own battles, had its own heroes, and its own victories and defeats."

"So you're saying," the Sage of Shadow interjected, "they fought apart, and not united as an army should be."

"In the grand scheme of things, I suppose that would be a good way of putting it. In their own eyes, each region simply did unto themselves what they felt to be the best course of action throughout the war; but taking into account what you said, none of the regions seemed to have considered unifying their armies. I suppose… had that been attempted… perhaps Grand Gaia would not have suffered as many casualties as it did. However, some kingdoms would rather have faced the God Army alone than unite with their enemy; one example would be the kingdoms of Palmyna and Amdahl. Both occupied the same strait of islands, but due to fighting their own war against each other, they had no strength left to fight against the God Army and were wiped out with almost no resistance."

"So… what does that all have to do with Hyrule?" Elise asked, "All those kingdoms were wiped out by the God Army, so they shouldn't have any other reason to keep fighting… should they?"

"If only it were that simple. And that is where I personally would come into the picture, and where my contribution to the God Wars takes place."

"What do you mean?"

Zephyr took a breath, and for a split second, an expression of sorrow appeared on his face before it subsided.

"Before the God Wars began, I was a disciple of the gods; specifically chosen to serve in a group as one of their enforcers. In this group were eleven others, and under our leader, we were known throughout all of Grand Gaia as the 12 Guardians of the Gods. It was our responsibility to serve as the god's ambassadors in the world, to quell any rebellious spirits that may arise, and in general maintain order and peace. For a time, we completed our duty efficiently, and got along almost as a small family would. That all changed however when Sodis, our leader, began to suspect ulterior motives of the gods and chose to research this suspicion in secret. When he had seemingly realized what was to happen, he left without warning; forcing us to assume the worst possible scenario had taken place… he was choosing to defy the gods he once served and rebel against them. None of us wanted to believe it, but in a fit of rage… Alyut, the younger brother of Sodis and a fellow member of the Twelve, took off after him to stop Sodis's betrayal. The rest of us were then forced to choose sides… Stand with Sodis, and believe that the gods saw us as nothing of value as rumors stated… or stand with Alyut, and continue our loyalty to the gods as we did before."

"What did Sodis find?" Link asked, "That the gods were going to start a war?"

"Yes and no. When Sodis departed so suddenly, he had left his findings untouched in his room, and I chose to investigate what he found both there, and in secret at the nearby chapel. To my horror… Sodis was right. The gods saw us as nothing more than mere pawns; easily fooled with talk of divine blessing and favor, and just as easily replaced when we die or are eliminated. To them, we were insects under a rock, and once we gained a sense of awareness, especially of their intentions… we were to be erased of our existence. I brought this evidence to the remaining ten that had stayed behind after Alyut went to search for his brother. I was hopeful that perhaps my friends and comrades, whom I had fought alongside for much a time and saw almost as family, would believe me and realize that we were being played. Unfortunately, I had set my hopes too high. We all had become truly separated… and I, along with Luly, Grybe, Ramna, and Signas, had departed to find Sodis and stand by him. The remaining few… Lunaris, Ophelia, Rina, Farlon, and Raydn… had chosen to stand by Alyut and remain loyal to the gods. We six were labeled as traitors, and a civil war between the twelve of us was inevitable…"

"So you are saying… you were forced to battle against your own comrades… because of your beliefs?" Zelda clarified.

"Yes… we were. When we met once again on the battlefield, we faced one another as enemies. Brother against brother… friend against friend… and in Farlon and Ramna's case, lover against lover…"

Everyone was silent in disbelief and shock, not speaking a word as the Phantom Victor continued.

"Our battle reached a peak before long when Farlon attempted to end Sodis' life with a fatal blow, but was intercepted by Ramna and took the blow for him, impaling herself on the end of Farlon's blade. She, Farlon's soulmate and lover, died in his arms… her final words saying she still loved him. Giving in to his sorrow and fury, Farlon went on a rampage and slew Luly and Rina in a fit of unbridled wrath unseen in a human being, before Grybe had finally ended his suffering; at the cost of his own life. Sodis ultimately fell to his brother, as Alyut was the one to deliver the finishing blow. But… it was at that moment that a divine gate had opened on the battlefield; the gods marching in our direction. In that instant… and watching his brother take his final breaths… Alyut finally realized that his brother was right all along, and then turned his sword towards the incoming God Army. Unfortunately… his previous battle had left him in no shape to fight, and very quickly joined his brother and friends in death. Soon after, the rest of us followed. Signas and I are the only two that escaped with our lives when the entire ordeal had run its course, and we both… with heavy sorrow forever blazed into our hearts… went into hiding in order to escape the first wave of the God Army. From that moment forward… the 12 Guardians… were no more, and the God Wars then began."

" _How terrible…"_ Kuura thought to himself as he took it all in, _"That he ended up having to fight and kill his own friends..."_ He looked over at Elise and the others, _"I don't think I'd ever be able to even consider fighting any of them, there's no way I would ever do that no matter what was happening…"_

Zephyr took a breath, "Now… I suppose that should explain the beginning of the God Wars, but I will say it again. The moment we gained an awareness for ourselves, as well as our true value to the gods, we no longer had a reason for existing. And when the God Wars took place, the intention was the complete eradication of the human race in all of Grand Gaia. When some took to hiding, and especially when they migrated to a new world with the help of Lucius, god of the Gate, the gods figured that it would be better to search out any living persons in any and all worlds outside of their own. Originally, your world, Hyrule, seemed safe from their wrath. But with the presence of Shida, as well as Kuura's essence awakening as a Summoner, to say we are living on borrowed time would be an understatement."

"So what do you suppose we do?" The queen inquired.

"I think it's simpler than we're figuring." Link nodded, "I think if we take out this Shida character then we may have something of a bargaining tool for if we ever have to face the God Army."

"Not quite," Impa replied, "but you are correct. Eliminating the threat at hand would seem like a wise idea. That however still does not tell us what to do against a seemingly unconquerable army."

"This feels worse than it was when Ganondorf was in control… and if he was the hardest challenge Hyrule ever had to face, I shudder at wondering what could happen against gods themselves."

Zephyr looked over at the queen, and could easily tell she was beginning to feel distressed thinking about the situation, "Your highness, does this world have any sites that are of sacred value? Such as temples, prayer sites, or places of worship?"

"Yes, several." She answered, looking up to him, "We have one dedicated to each of the six Sages, and then a single one here in Castle Town devoted to the Golden Three and Great Hylia."

"I see. And your people are regular with proper worship?"

"Yes."

"Then I think we may have more time than I originally thought, but I do believe we still will need to act quickly and find Shida. I don't know what he could be planning, but I feel it would be a safe assumption to figure that it may have something to do with those temples."

"So we should begin investigation of those temples and keep an eye out for any activity of divine occurrence."

"Exactly. If the site is a place of possible link to the celestial beings of this world, most likely he will want to learn about potential uses for such a place."

"Then it looks like we have a plan!" Link nodded, balling his hand into a fist, "But… what will we do if we run into Shida or any of his goons? When I battled against Logan last night, it took everything in me to just evade his attacks, let alone worry about fighting back."

"That is where Kuura will contribute to this endeavor. Being a Summoner, he will have an advantage that everyone else will lack. However, this will all depend on how he quickly will advance in his training to master his abilities."

"Well thanks for putting all the pressure on me Zephyr!" Kuura retorted sarcastically as he crossed his arms, "But… he's right. I need to practice my summoning and get better so I can do what I can to fight Shida. I won't promise anything since I dunno what to expect, but I'll do what I can."

"And that's all we will ask of you Kuura." Malon smiled.

"So how will we go about all this?" Elise thought out loud, "If we all travel together in a group then it'll definitely look like something's up."

"Agreed." The Phantom Victor nodded, "Therefore I propose that the queen remain here and we send out a team of maybe two or three at a time."

"The queen's safety is my priority." The Sage of Shadow stated, "Until my abilities as a Sage are needed, I will remain close to Zelda and keep watchful for activity."

"I also will do what I can to research possibilities to hold off the God Army." Zelda chimed in, "I feel there may be something about celestial activity in the castle's library I could use as a starting point for a possible direction of research."

"But where would we go first?" Kuura asked, "Shida could be at any of the temples and we don't know which one could be the one he's in at any given time."

"We should inquire with Rauru on that matter. Being a Sage, most likely he, as will the others more so than myself, will be able to sense a general direction where an otherworldly presence could be found."

"So it seems we have a plan of action." Zephyr concurred, "I believe there may be a hope for this world if each person plays their part as they are directed."

"Then if there's nothing more to talk about then I say we head to the Temple of Time and find Rauru." The Hero of Time suggested.

Taking that as the cue that the discussion was over, everyone got up and left the room. Zephyr however stopped Zelda before she walked out the door.

"Your highness… a moment."

She turned to face the Phantom Victor, "Yes? What is it?"

"I suppose it goes without saying… my disposition on gods and celestial beings. But, that in mind, and having seen a god's wrath firsthand… I wanted to warn you."

The queen tilted her head slightly, "Warn me… of what?"

"The gods of this world that you worship… remain wary of them and be careful in their presence. After having this world crossed with another, most likely they will find a solution to close the Gate and prevent anyone from crossing between worlds again; even at the cost of a life."

"I understand… but I feel there is no need to be suspicious of the goddesses. Din, Nayru, and Farore have protected this land since its creation by their hands. That being said, I don't feel any need to act distrustful of them."

"That may be, but remember that there is a very large difference between you, a human… and them, a god."

"I appreciate the concern Zephyr, though I feel that I will be safe for the time being."

Zephyr sighed silently before giving her a nod, "Very well, then I shall take my leave. Just know that a god's wrath spares no one, not even innocent and uninvolved bystanders…"

The Phantom Victor disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Zelda alone in the room to contemplate his words. Sure, he had every reason to be suspicious of any god, given he had been betrayed and almost killed by them, but would that mean that standard applies to EVERY celestial being of EVERY world? The Golden Three have never given Hyrule over to chaos and destruction… not willingly anyway… what reason would they have to do so now? But then again… what if he was right, and that there was perhaps an ulterior motive to their actions? She did not want to doubt her faith in the Golden Three, especially being a carrier of one of their divine powers, but Zephyr did have a point… there was a very stark difference between her and the goddesses. Even Link, who was chosen by them as their Hero of Time, would stand no chance against them if a battle were to ensue. Deciding to save the consideration as food for thought, as well as a factor for her future research, Zelda left the room to join back with the others in the Inn's lobby for something to eat. After all, it was going to be a very busy day, and everyone was going to need all the energy they can get in order to stand against any obstacles that were to come.

It was about an hour later that Zelda had led them to the Temple of Time, but requested that only Kuura accompany her inside. Albeit he found it something of a strange request, Kuura followed her inside the temple as the doors were closed behind them, the queen uttered a small incantation to seal them from the outside.

"I apologize for the seemingly strange behavior Kuura," she said as she led him to the altar at the far end of the temple, "but I feel that acquainting you with Sage Rauru would be beneficial; him having first sensed Shida's presence before his attack last night. That being said, I felt that the extra security might be beneficial."

"Well to tell the truth, I was actually kinda wondering what the inside of this temple looked like anyway." Kuura returned, "Since I only saw it from the outside and all."

"It also should go without saying, but remember that utmost respect to the Sage is required of you."

"Well I figured that, but don't worry."

A voice that felt to have transcended time then echoed throughout the silent walls of the temple, "Child of another world, I have been waiting for you…"

The queen stepped forward, "Sage Rauru, we wish to speak with you in regards to saving Hyrule from this new threat."

"The boy who hails from another world… Perhaps we may have an advantage in this war after all…"

"Umm… Great Sage Rauru?" The boy began, "What we'd really like to talk about is a possible direction on where Shida could be going. We have a plan to try and stop him, but in order to do that we need to know where to start."

The ethereal form of the Sage of Light slowly appeared in front of them, "I too have a course of action I wish to take; but… please step forward and speak your mind…"

Zelda took a half-step back to give Kuura some space.

"Well… What we decided was that as long as Shida was allowed to have his way here in Hyrule, we'd be a target for the God Army that came from our world, and we'd never know if or when they would decide to invade. The reason I say it that way… is because it turns out I'm not a native to Hyrule either… but it seems you already knew that much."

"So there is another force at work here, just as I thought…"

Kuura blinked a couple times, "Wait, you already know about the God Army?"

"To say that I know of it would be a partial truth. However, I am aware of other celestial beings outside of Great Hylia and her Daughters, yes."

"I really wish that we knew exactly how to stop Shida… but all we really have to go off of is the fact that I too don't call this world home…"

"Do not be upset, Kuura. I can sense it in the aura around you… an otherworldly feeling… one foreign to this world except here in the Temple of Time, the gate to the Sacred Realm."

"As it turns out… I'm actually a Summoner, and I plan to use my abilities to help fight back against Shida." Kuura showed the Sage of Light his keyring and continued, "These talismans can summon powerful warriors from my world to help us fight, but I don't exactly know how to use them, nor do we know where to go in order to stop Shida from succeeding. That's why Queen Zelda wanted to speak with you, thinking maybe you could point us in the right direction with some sort of clue."

Sage Rauru inspected the talismans in silence before speaking.

"I can sense the essences of powerful warriors indeed…" he said, "One of fire, one of water, one of earth, one of thunder, one of light, one of darkness. But… the final one seems even to escape my perception with a seal placed on it by a high-ranking deity, or perhaps a disciple of theirs…"

Kuura looked the talismans over, now interested in that seventh one even the Great Sage Rauru could not sense.

"However… that seal is unimportant now. Kuura… Summoner from another world… we who took you in ask of your help."

"And I want to help! Shida came from my world, so that kinda gives me a responsibility to help stop him."

"A wise answer… allow me to bestow you with this then…"

The Sage of Light then rose his arms into the air as a glow of yellow light flashed and slowly took the form of a left-handed gauntlet; layered on top with four plates of shining metal. The gauntlet lowered into Kuura's waiting hands as he looked it over with curiosity."

Zelda looked it over as well, "Sage Rauru, what purpose will this gauntlet serve?"

"This child has a great amount of potential stored within his body…" He explained, "But without proper training to control such power, it could be highly probable he may overload himself with too much energy at one time, and meet his demise by his own hands. This gauntlet will serve as a limiter of sorts… allowing you to slowly build up resistance and endurance to your own energy with time. Take it, and wield it for the hope of Hyrule."

"Thank you Great Sage Rauru," the boy nodded as he put on the gauntlet, "I'll be sure to use it carefully."

"Before you depart for your first location, I would like to speak of my plan of action. I wish to formally test your abilities, and it should go without saying… but having just learned of your power, it would be necessary to begin training and hone your skills to a range where you can use them adequately."

"Will this only be just this once or will I get a chance to come back as I feel the need?"

"The doors will only be opened once, in order to prevent the place's location from being found out. But… in regards to where you will be training, there is already a location present where you may train uninterrupted."

Rauru looked to the sealed Door of Time behind him, "The Sacred Realm is a place where time holds no value, and is protected from those with evil hearts. You will be able to train there without fear of hostility from elsewhere However, these Doors of Time also lead to another place when opened by the residing Sage… the Ancient Temple of Time… in the era of its first founding."

Zelda looked up at the sacred door, "Sage Rauru, are you certain that opening the sealed doors would be a wise idea?"

"I ask you, your highness… What other options do we have? If a war were to break out, perhaps it may be necessary to unlock the seal on these sacred grounds in order to protect the people of Hyrule."

"But that would mean…!"

"Yes… exactly. The Door of Time must be opened, and the key separated from the lock. Whether we would like to admit it or not… conflict may be upon us, and I fear that this war will be against an enemy we will have no chance of defeating. The time will come to raise the blessed blade to the skies once more, and bridge the gap between our world and the Sacred Realm. The Hero of Time… and the Young Summoner… must unite their power if we hope to prevent war entirely."

" _Link…_ "

The Sage of Light turned to face Kuura once more, "Kuura… the burden you must bear will not be simple by any means. We are standing face-to-face with a terrible enemy… and you hold the power to decide the outcome of this conflict. You will need a strong heart, a sound mind, and the bravery to even face death itself should that be a scenario… are you willing to take on such a responsibility?"

Kuura looked to the ground for a moment, and then at the gauntlet on his hand, looking blankly into the fine leather as he considered his answer. If he were to say yes, it would be just as Rauru said, he would almost constantly be risking his life in order to fight back against Shida and whatever he may be planning. But… on the other side of the coin… if he were to say no, Hyrule would be doomed to a fate it had no direct involvement in. That would not be fair, it had done nothing wrong to incite the anger or wrath of a terrible God Army, and thinking about the horrific scene in La Veda only served as a visual example for what Hyrule would look like if the gods were left to their own. No… as long as he had it within him to do it, Kuura would not let the God Army destroy another world without putting up a fight. As scared as he was that his life would be on the line, his heart told him that his answer was resolute. He would use this power as a Summoner to help stop Shida and prevent the God Army from attacking Hyrule. This set in his mind, he looked up at the Sage of Light.

"I am willing." He said at last, balling his hand into a fist, "I mean… I see it all the time around me. When Hyrule was under Ganondorf's rule, Link stepped up and defeated him. And even on a lower scale than that, I see Miss Malon at the ranch always finding ways to overcome obstacles that she knows she can get around. That being said, why should I not do anything when it's clear to me that I CAN do something?"

The Sage of Light slowly nodded in agreement, "A wise answer Kuura… I can see that your heart is true. Then the Doors will be opened to allow you to begin on the path to mastering your power. I will ask that you wait twenty-four hours, whilst I converse with the other Sages over this decision, and then return with Link to begin your journey."

"Will everyone else be able to see us off when we go?"

"The Temple of Time is a place of prayer for any and all, but for this instance, I will allow them to stand by you when the Door of Time is opened to the Temple of Time in the past."

Kuura looked back at the queen as they exchanged glances between each other before Zelda spoke up.

"We will return in twenty-four hours…" she said, "and we will be ready by then."

"See that you are, your highness. While Link and Kuura are gone, the safety of Hyrule will be on your shoulders more so than ever until their return."

"I understand."

"Before you leave however… there is one more thing that I can sense."

"What would that be?"

"That otherworldly necromancer… I fear that he may find ways to forcefully create openings between his world and ours, if he has not done so already. The Sages and I will work quickly in attempt to assist Kuura in training, but I warn you to remain wary of this scenario, should it take place."

"Understood, thank you Sage Rauru."

"Now go and speak to the others, especially Link, about what has been discussed here in private. I will see you soon…"

Rauru's ethereal body slowly disappeared as Kuura and Zelda turned around and headed to the front doors.

-000-

Meanwhile, Shida and his two companions had made their way through the Lost Woods; searching for the hidden temple within. In his research, Shida had read notes about six temples scattered across Hyrule that the legendary Hero of Time entered and used to purify the different regions of the Kingdom from the iron rule of the Evil King, Ganondorf. However, while he did not mind traversing through a thick forest, using his scepter as a dowsing rod of sorts to search for places of sacred value, Kuda and Logan were more occupied getting under each other's skin than they were keeping a watch for possible hostility along the way. Shida simply tuned them out as he always did when on a research trip, thus allowing him to ignore background noise and focus on his findings.

"Hmm…" Shida mused out loud as he stopped momentarily to look around, "I can definitely tell that there is a sacred essence somewhere nearby… but I must commend the early founders of this world for hiding it away so well. But, that being said, I think this place may serve as a good spot to begin the next phase of my plan, and then continue onwards to the temple when I finish."

Kuda looked over at the necromancer after shoving Logan aside, "I do hope you know what you're doing, necromancer. Because it seems awfully apparent to me that we're lost."

"Not at all Kuda. I've been monitoring our location since we first entered these woods, it only seems like a longer distance because I purposely chose to avoid any possible forest civilizations."

"A civilization… in the middle of the forest. Right…"

"Ahh then you must not have visited Vriksha. Countless people have made the vast forests their home in that region. Well… before the God Army invaded anyway."

"And that serves use to me how exactly?"

"My dear Kuda, you're thinking too narrowly. But I suppose if your life is only kill and get paid, then I can see why you have no reason to think about anything else."

"What'd you say abou-!"

Logan intercepted the assassin with a hard shove to the side before drawing both his blades, "Know your place, assassin! If you wish to fight Master Shida I personally ensure your death will not be painless."

"Says one of his favorite toys," the assassin retorted sarcastically, "Are you even capable of thinking outside of what that necromancer tells you? Because I'm getting the feeling you're really nothing more than a mindless puppet!"

"Enough! You have not been at Master Shida's side as long as I have! I swore fealty to him, and in return he has granted me power. I will not stand by idly and allow his name to be slandered by a scum-of-the-earth assassin!"

"You better watch that mouth of yours, puppet, because the next word you utter will be your last!"

Shida decided to break up the fighting and stand between them, "Boys boys, please. There is no need to be at each other's throats is there? We're all after the same thing aren't we?"

Kuda gave him an annoyed look, "Actually doing our jobs?"

"Research!"

"Oh, I should have guessed… How could I NOT have thought of that sooner?"

"But that aside, it's time we get busy, so please ensure that I am uninterrupted."

Kuda rolled his eyes and took to the tree branches a short distance away, while Logan marched off in another direction to stand guard. Now along, Shida embedded his scepter in the ground as an eerie violet light suddenly began etching strange glyphs in the soft dirt under his feet. Dark energy began to pulsate from his staff and into the ground as the circle expanded one layer at a time, creating more glyphs and markings with each one made.

" _This place seems to have some sort of weakness in the spacial rift…_ " He thought silently, " _This may indeed be a good location to create an opening to link our worlds. While I have a majority of my necessities with me for my project, there will be materials I will need to return to Grand Gaia in order to obtain._ "

After the circle had completed its fifth layer, and now spanning about an eight-foot radius with Shida at its center, the necromancer rose his staff skyward before forcefully embedding it in the ground once more, "It's time for the threads of this world to be bound to the threads of mine! Our fates will become one, and times will be in perfect sync! In this place let there be the first bond that will unite this realm to the ruined world of Grand Gaia, the land of the gods!"

An incredibly loud sound like that of howling winds began to scream throughout the Lost Woods, as a bright light in the shape of a large crack on a wall made itself evident in front of the necromancer.

"Now then, it's time to stabilize the bond and link this world to Grand Gaia via the endless void known as the Vortex!"

Shida removed his staff from the ground once more and then thrusted the top of it into the supernatural crack, expanding it and forcing it to open wider and create a steadier opening. He then began sending waves of dark energy into the formless void and around the new opening to stabilize it to where it would support itself without closing. This would be necessary for a jump from one world to another; for if the opening closed on either side, those inside of the Vortex would not be able to leave, and be doomed to drift within its endlessness for all of eternity. The new opening began to crack and widen even more as Shida's energy began pouring out and staining the dirt a black color as the ethereal and formless matter morphed into the shape of a gate. After one final push, the opening stabilized as Shida could feel an opening on the other side pave a way back to Grand Gaia. His Gate now complete, he retreated his scepter and grinned as he looked deep into the formless Vortex.

"Phase two has now commenced, and with this I have also confirmed that my power is just enough to forcefully create a Gate between two dimensions. It may not be as stable as a proper Gate, but it will serve its purpose for the time I will need it. But… something I find interesting…" He looked deeper to find that his portal had opened a gate to a vastly forested land on the other side, "is that my Gate had opened in Vriksha. Perhaps this world may alter where my Gate will end up in relative to where I make it. Certainly a possibility to consider, but that aside for the time being, I should be well capable to collect what I need from Vriksha without any other detours. Then I can return here and continue onwards into phase two… Permanently stabilize my Gates between here and Grand Gaia and unite our worlds entirely!"

* * *

 **It seems that Sage Rauru was right about Shida's plan to open a hole between Hyrule and Grand Gaia, but what kind of consequences will be made a reality by this action? And what exactly does the Sage of Light have planned for the young Summoner? The only way to find out would be to read on when the next chapter is released.**

 **Until next time Summoners! Remember to leave a review, and thanks in advance!**

 **( -Chapter's Unit Library- )**

 **Phantom Victor Zephyr**

 **Death God Shida**

 **Master Assassin Kuda**

 **Inferno Swords Logan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last time on A World I Once Knew, a formal introduction to Zephyr was made, as he then proceeded to tell the story of how the God Wars began, who was involved, and the terrible fate that his closest friends had suffered in their final moments leading to the start of the Wars. Afterwards, Zelda had taken Kuura to see Raura, the Sage of Light, and devise a plan to help Kuura train and hone more of his innate ability of Summoning. However, while all this was taking place, what was taking place behind the scenes you may wonder. Well this chapter's purpose is to tell you just that, with a Side Story. What will take place, the only way to find out would be to read on.**

 **Credit to Alim/Gumi for Brave Frontier, Nintendo for Legend of Zelda, and myself for Kuura.**

 **Remember to Rate and Review after reading, it helps motivate me to put out chapters faster and ultimately give you guys all more to read.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9- Side Stories (Part 1): Life of a Thief… Wandering Weary Heart…**

As Kuura and Zelda departed from the Temple of Time to regroup with the others, a presence watched them from afar. Behind a tree in the garden next to the Temple, Zelnite peered over his shoulder to ensure that he could come out unnoticed. When the coast was clear, he opened his cloak as Zel-Buddy hopped out and onto his shoulder.

"You see dat Boss?" The Jewel Ghost chuckled, "Dat's de Queen over der! We just gotta follow her and sneak inside de castle, right?"

"Haha, getting on track Zel-Buddy," Zelnite grinned, "but before that I think we should scope the scene and see what it looks like around here. Besides, the guards seem to be a dead giveaway to where the castle is, so we can head that direction whenever we want."

"Dat's true Boss, but if we're not gonna go after de castle yet…" Zel-Buddy's gelatinous tummy growled softly, "can we get some-ting to eat?"

"Sounds like a plan my friend, I'm getting a little hungry myself now that I think about it. Let's look around and see if we can find a food stand or two in the market we passed by earlier."

"You tink you'll be able to find me some gemstones Boss? Ya know I love eatin dose tings."

Zelnite patted his buddy on the head, "I'll see what I can do, but you know what they say, 'A thief makes do with what he makes off with', right?"

"Right!"

"Perfect, then let's get going before anyone else decides to show up."

The Legendary Thief darted for the thick foliage and used it as a cover as he maneuvered past the guards stationed at the gate to the temple, and from there scaled the wall of a building to reach the roof. Having been in the business of thievery and stealth for a good deal of time, Zelnite was well aware of what to do and how to do it without making a sound. His only disadvantage was that he was trying to remain out of sight in the broad of day, and that certainly made things just a little more difficult. Knowing that he would stand out like a sore thumb on the very tops of the buildings, he kept low to the far sides as he hopped from one roof to the next as he headed to West Castle Town. Despite the recovery progress to repair the damage, the local merchants were still determined to open up shop and continue business as if it were any other day of the week. This in turn has helped improve morale of the people even if by a little bit, showing that if merchants were willing to continue working, then the common folk could as well. Upon reaching a location on the corner of two watch towers about five minutes later, Zelnite hopped down into an alley to continue the rest of his trek on the ground; using the backstreets as his cover and keeping out of sight when a villager wandered down the alley. It was at the point he reached an opening into the main square that he looked over at Zel-Buddy and gave a quick nod.

"You mind checking it out the scene Zel-Buddy?" He asked, "See what you can find down this street, and I'll meet you back here. Deal?"

"You got it Boss! I'll do what I can."

"Just remember to stay outta sight now."

"I know I know, don't worry Boss."

Zel-Buddy hopped off Zelnite's shoulder and took off around the corner to look around. The streets were bustling with Hylians, Zora, and Gorons, as they went about their duties to assist in the cleanup. Thanks to their efforts, the Jewel Ghost was able to slip by a lot of passersby unnoticed as he kept to the walls and under the merchant tables. Looking around from underneath the cover of one of the tables, Zel-Buddy caught the scent of a nearby bakery working hard at making fresh loaves of bread and keeping hungry workers fed. He looked out from under the cover to see a Butcher next door hard at their trade of cutting, preparing, and cooking meat.

" _Dis looks good._ " Zel-Buddy mused to himself, " _Dat seems like a good place to catch some grub an' fill our tummies. May not be like yummy gemstones, but at least I can eat normal food too."_

He looked over in the direction of a different alley to see three people huddled close and leaned up against the wall. Upon closer inspection he realized that it was a young mother with two small children she was trying to keep warm. Watching her arm extend out from her tattered clothing to wrap around one of her children showed that she likely had not eaten anything decent in a fair amount of time; and if that was the case, her children were probably not much better off than her.

" _Reminds me of all de kids back in Gran' Gaia dat we saved an' brought food to… If Boss were ta see dis he wouldn't stand for it an' find dem some-ting to eat. I wonder if maybe I should go back an' ask Boss, or try an' help 'em myself…"_

Eventually coming to the conclusion that he should try and help them first, Zel-Buddy dove under another table and started making his way for the shops in attempt to get a hold of some food not only for him and Zelnite, but also for those poor people in that alley. Thanks to his body's composition, he was able to make relatively little noise as he shifted here and there towards the shops, but additionally morph his form slightly to squeeze between various crates and boxes stacked high with supplies needed for the cleanup and repair of Castle Town. Zel-Buddy always felt proud whenever he was asked by Zelnite to go and find or do something, because that told him that he valued Zel-Buddy as a true partner like he said he did. And seeing all the joy they brought to people's faces when their funds or belongings were returned to them only made him feel even better. It was at times like that he wondered what his life would have been like if Zelnite had not attempted to raid Bariura's castle, back at the start of the God Wars. At that time, he was a creation of one of the Bariurian Emperor's chief magicians, designed to be fitted for combat and taught to fight the gods as a weapon. However, when the chief magician had left him alone, a thief in a green cloak had snuck in and begun looking around for something; though he did not know what at the time. Interested, he followed the thief and eventually climbed into his cloak when he wasn't paying attention; and ultimately escaped Bariura with him. Ever since that day, he and Zelnite had been the best of friends, going on countless adventures all across Grand Gaia to steal from the rich and powerful, and return what they had taken to their rightful owners. Zel-Buddy honestly didn't care what he was meant for in the past; what mattered to him now was his time spent with his best friend, and all the upcoming adventures that awaited them. Certainly he and Zelnite had been in several strange places all across Grand Gaia, though he did have to admit that following that fallen goddess through the Gate into a new world definitely should have been thought through more beforehand. But… in their defense, they were caught by a fire-eating monster and needed a plan of escape. Had that Gate not appeared nearby, they most likely would still be trying to shake off that monster and get away from it. Returning his head back to reality, the Jewel Ghost slipped into the large basket of a passerby as they entered the bakery.

" _So far so good…"_ He thought to himself as he peered out of an opening in the basket to look around, _"Gotta keep sharp though an' be careful. Can't get caught, an' just get in an' out. Oh boy Boss is gonna be so proud of me for gettin' food for da both of us an' den some more for dos poor people!"_

By sheer luck, the basket he slipped into belonged to a middle-aged woman that walked right up to the counter to buy bread; and coincidentally was right next to an open display with warm biscuits, fresh from the oven. As the lady and the store owner talked, Zel-Buddy made sure no one was looking when he reached his small arm to the display to swipe a biscuit. He was hungry, and the warm food in his arms was really tempting, but he knew that he should wait until the coast was clear lower his guard and eat. He waited a moment before looking around again and swiped another one, hiding under the sheet in the basket to use for cover. Finally, after he swiped a fifth biscuit, the store owner began to take notice of the buns mysteriously disappearing off the stand.

"How strange…" he thought out loud, "I could've sworn I had twelve on that display thirty minutes ago, what happened…?" He then looked to the lady he was speaking with, "I'm sorry ma'am, I'll have that loaf ready for you in a moment, I just need to restock this display for a second while your bread cools."

Zel-Buddy froze as he watched the store owner run to the back and get a fresh batch of biscuits to restore what had disappeared, holding the five warm ones in his arms. He was coming on his load limit before he would need to find something to carry his loot in, but he felt he would be able to snag at least one more before laying low and waiting for his transportation to leave the store. Waiting until the coast was clear once again, the Jewel Ghost reached out for one more of the fresh biscuits, but was not expecting them to be steaming hot as he uttered a small yelp and quickly retreated his arm before anyone noticed. Both the lady and the store owner heard the squeal and looked around for where the sound could have come from. Finally giving from the weight of the basket on her arm, not knowing she was carrying Zel-Buddy in her basket, the lady lowered it to the ground and resumed speaking to the owner, having now started a conversation on matters other than the break she had come for.

"I hear that there was a monster that terrorized Castle Town last night." She said, "But I wasn't actually here to see anything since I was heading back from a trip to Zora River."

"Oh yeah, it was a monster alright," the store owner nodded, "But what it was exactly is what we don't know. All the soldiers being treated in the inns on the other side of Castle Town had impalement wounds, like some kind of giant scorpion monster was what attacked the festival last night."

This news interested Zel-Buddy. It was something that he could possibly talk to Zelnite about and see if maybe they could earn more brownie points with the people of this world. He stopped focusing on his mission for a moment to listen closer to the conversation.

"Impalement wounds?" The lady repeated with a slight gasp, "As in, through the heart?"

"Ah no no, all of them seemed fine. They were hit in places like the shoulder or in the leg or grazed their torso. Whatever kind of monster that it was, it obviously knew where to hit people just to knock them out of its way."

"But for a monster, wouldn't that be somewhat strange? Even a moblin isn't necessarily that precise with a weapon."

"This is true, but we don't really know anything else. The only reason I know is because I have a cousin who's in the royal army, and he was present last night to help carry off the wounded. He told me he caught a glimpse of the monster's shadow, and said that it looked like a human of some sort, but with a long whip on its arm or something."

"A human you say? Did he see anything that hinted towards what it was after?"

"Nope. That's all he told me of what he knew. All that really matters now is that the Hero of Time and some kid helped drive it off."

"Really now? A child, helping the Hero of Time?"

"That's what I heard anyway, but you know how fast rumors spread with things like this."

"Ah indeed, now about my loaf of bread?"

"Yes! Coming right up ma'am, one moment."

Zel-Buddy took it all in and thought it over, _"Monster wit' a whip on his arm? Not killin' soldiers? Dis sounds fishy, I should tell Boss about dis when I meet up wit' him again."_

He suddenly felt the basket lift as the lady picked it back up to receive her merchandise and pay for it. Taking this opportunity, Zel-Buddy nabbed one last biscuit from the stand, making sure to pick one up from the bottom of the pile this time, and tucked it with the other five in his arms. He felt his tummy growl in anticipation as he looked the food over and waited for his escape route to open. The plan from here was simple; wait for the lady to leave the store, and when the opportunity presented itself he would slip out of the basket and then go find those poor people and give them some of his loot. After that he would meet back up with Zelnite and then it was bon appetit'! The Jewel Ghost watched carefully for an opening to slip out and escape, but was caught completely off guard as he suddenly watched the scenery go backwards. The lady was turning around to go into the butcher next door. His plan thrown off, Zel-Buddy lay low and quiet as he watched the scene from under the warm loaf of bread on top of him; a layer of cloth separating the two. He looked around to see several slabs of meat, both cooked and raw, hung from the ceiling and on display as people walked in and out of the store to either order meat or simply look around. The lady stopped in the corner and looked at a list of different types of meat and where they came from on the respective animal. Seeing no displays he could make quick work of, Zel-Buddy figured that he had two options at this point. The first option was to continue to lay low and wait, hoping that perhaps something would come up he could make an attempt at. And the second option was to make a scene with a quick surprise attack and then bolt for the door with whatever he snagged. Though this option was the riskiest, that was how he and Zelnite often got things done if no quieter escape route was to be seen. Taking a breath, Zel-Buddy shuffled in the basket to prepare for a quick launch out of the basket and towards a box of jerked beef on a high shelf. After all, finding something already cooked or easy to store for later was certainly better, and not as messy, as swiping a chunk of raw meat that would need to be cooked later and kept clean. Counting to three, the Jewel Ghost launched out of the basket with all of his might and onto the shelf with the jerked beef. In all of three seconds, he had dropped his biscuits into the box, picked up the box, and then made another leap for the door. All eyes were on him in the store as the butcher shouted "STOP! THIEF!" and then chucked his cleaver at him. Having been in this kind of situation countless times, and knew all the reactions of those around him, Zel-Buddy purposely made his escape pattern erratic, running in occasional circles and underneath people's legs to throw off any pursuers. He nimbly evaded the incoming butcher's knife and then charged for the door with a clean getaway; his prize in his hands as he bolted into the square and then looked around for a place he could hide. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to find a suitable place quick enough as the butcher charged out of the store and after him.

"Gotta get goin an' find a place ta hide!" Zel-Buddy said to himself as he broke into a dash towards the alley Zelnite was waiting in.

However, he suddenly remembered that he had a pursuer, and if he led him straight to Zelnite then they both were in trouble. Taking a hard left and evading the alley, Zel-Buddy continued running into the main street, using tables as cover as he tried to shake the butcher off his tail. Several minutes had passed as he doubled back twice already, and the butcher was still chasing him.

"Dis guy's not lettin' it go!" The Jewel Ghost sighed, getting a little tired of the running and hiding, "An' der's no place ta hide either without goin' ta Boss, but I gotta shake dis guy first before I do dat! Oh Boss where are you!?"

He heard someone call, "My ears are burning, miss me?" as he was suddenly grabbed by the cape and pulled into a back alley behind a trash bin.

He looked up to see a familiar cloaked friend holding him tightly in his arms and beamed at him, "Boss! Ya foun-"

Zelnite quickly covered his mouth to shush him, "Shh… quiet."

The Legendary Thief peered around the corner to see the butcher looking around frantically for the assailant, and then sighed as he stopped to catch his breath. Before long he let out a few curses and finally gave up before going back to the shop, leaving the thief and his partner free to complete their escape.

"I can see your mission was a success," Zelnite grinned as he looked over the box Zel-Buddy was carrying, "But I think I recall telling you to just scope the scene, not go after the reward."

"I'm sorry Boss…" Zel-Buddy frowned, "I got excited and wanted ta get food for me an' you an' dos poor people I saw in de alley…"

"Poor people? Which alley?"

"Dat way I think, if dey are still der." The Jewel Ghost answered as he pointed around the corner.

The Legendary Thief chuckled and patted his partner on the head, "Well then let's split breakfast with 'em, what do you say?"

Zel-Buddy beamed again and held his box of loot high, "Yeah let's do it Boss!"

Zelnite grabbed three of the biscuits and a handful of the jerked beef before stuffing them in a satchel attached to his belt, "We'll save some for ourselves for later, but let's give the rest away, deal?"

"Deal!"

"Then lead me in the right direction Zel-Buddy and let's get going."

Zelnite helped Zel-Buddy onto his shoulder and then wall-jumped for the roofs before his partner pointed him in the direction of the alley in question. Sure enough, that mother and her two children were still there when the Legendary Thief hopped down and peered around the corner.

"Dat's it right der Boss!" Zel-Buddy whispered as he pointed at them with a free arm, "Dos people are it."

"I can see what you mean, they look awfully hungry. So how do you suppose we go about giving it to them?"

"How about de ol' fashioned way Boss? We don't know anyone here an' no one knows us, so I tink it'll be ok."

"Then that's what we'll do."

Zelnite took the box from his partner and then made sure the coast was clear and free of any guards or angry butchers before walking up to them. Hearing the clink of his boots hit the stone alley, they all looked over in his direction and watched him approach and slowly kneel down in front of them.

"You all look like you could use a bite to eat," Zelnite smiled as he presented them the box, "Here, have this."

The small children beamed as they each took one biscuit and then a piece of jerked beef before eating happily. The mother watched in awe, tears beginning to stream down her flushed cheeks as she slowly leaned forward and clasped Zelnite's hand; her head low as her tears hit the street.

"Thank you…" she wept, "We haven't had anything to eat for a good deal of time now… and the fires from last night had taken everything we had away from us."

"Think nothing of it, no one should go without food the way I see it. And that being said, we take only from those who have plenty, and then give it to those who have none, that's what I believe."

"So, you're a thief then?"

"That's not important, but what is important is that you get something to eat too, there's plenty for all three of you."

"But… what about yourself?"

"Ahh we'll be fine, we have some food stashed away for later, you all enjoy yourselves…" Zelnite then patted one of the boy's heads and ruffled his gloved hand through his messy hair, "And don't worry… As long as I'm around, I'll make sure everyone's taken care of."

The Legendary Thief stood back up to full height and turned to leave back into the alley before he was stopped by that mother, "Wait… what is your name?"

Zelnite stopped and looked over his shoulder at her, his face completely concealed by his cloak and red hair except for his left eye as he watched her, "I'm simply known where I come from as the Chivalrous Thief, that's all you need to know."

He then took off and left them behind to enjoy their meal; Zelnite and Zel-Buddy finding another place to lay low and enjoy their breakfast in peace. Dashing across an empty roof, the Legendary Thief looked over at his partner with a smirk.

"I'm proud of you Zel-Buddy," he said, "you know that?"

Zel-Buddy looked back over at him with a beaming smile, "Really Boss? Ya mean it?"

"Of course I do, what else could I mean by telling you that? You are my partner-in-crime and best friend after all."

"Me too Boss! I'm glad ya found me back in Bariura an' took me with ya on yer adventures!"

"Same here Zel-Buddy, same here…"

Eventually they found a suitable place to eat as they both shared a biscuit and a couple pieces of the beef. It wasn't a whole lot, but they had survived on less before; what mattered was they had something in their stomachs to tide them over until later.

"Oh hey, Boss." Zel-Buddy began as he gnawed on a piece of jerked beef, "I heard some-tin strange when I was nabbing our grub earlier."

"Hm?" Zelnite inquired as he looked over at the Jewel Ghost, "What's up?"

"I heard some people talkin' about what happened here last night. Dey all said some-ting about a monster dat attacked and hurt a bunch-a people. It was said ta have a human shape but wit' a whip on der arm like a scorpion tail."

The Legendary Thief swallowed the bite in his mouth, "Really now? Human in shape but with a whip like a scorpion tail…. Doesn't necessarily sound like anyone I know. What about you Zel-Buddy?"

"I don't know anyone like dat either Boss, but maybe we could keep an eye out for dat ting while we're here in dis world."

"Sounds like a plan to me, and who knows, maybe we'll find out more once we get to the castle and look around."

Zel-Buddy jumped up and down slightly in excitement as his finished the piece of food in his hands, "I like dat plan Boss! Let's go swipe dat treasure!"

Zelnite rose to a standing position and then patted his shoulder as he looked down at his partner. Taking the cue, the Jewel Ghost climbed up the Legendary Thief's cloak and onto his shoulder.

"Ready for another adventure Zel-Buddy?"

"I sure am Boss! Let's do it!"

The Legendary Thief dashed off into an alley and wall-jumped for the rooftops once more as he headed towards Hyrule Castle; ready to sneak inside and make off with whatever loot he was able to find inside.

-000-

In the world of Grand Gaia, Will had continued to wander across La Veda, a land forever scarred with the blood and darkness of the God Wars. He had witnessed the creation of many of those scars. Grass so green once before, no longer grew, and the ground charred an ugly black and brown. The skies overhead, once as blue as the oceans, now a permanent gray tinted tan and total overcast. The wonderful city he once called home, La Veda, no longer in existence outside of the ruins of what shambles of buildings still somehow stood. The world around the Angelic Paladin, was devoid of life and reason. He knew of the promise he swore to his fallen comrades, to watch over them as the last remaining human in Grand Gaia, but there have been times where he questioned his own judgement. He remembered the day well… the day he made such a promise and bound himself to such a fate.

 _The last battle had just recently met its end, and Will was all who remained. He had fought his absolute hardest alongside his friends and comrades to battle a crazed, machine-like, god donned in white armor. Charla… Aem… Mila… Even Luna, as vulgar as she was… all close friends off the battlefield and comrades in arms upon it… he had watched them all fall one-by-one to the terrible God Army they fought so desperately against. Will had gathered their bodies and did what he could to offer them something of a warrior's farewell; using their broken and chipped weapons to mark their makeshift graves. It was shortly after this; he was approached by a strange warrior who claimed no visible alliance. Will knew better though; the way this warrior carried himself, the way he gazed upon the crude graves of the fallen, the way he spoke to Will… He wasn't of the armies fighting the gods. No… he could tell he was a God Loyalist, most likely coming for Will with an invitation to join his friends in death. However, the warrior instead asked him a question that shook Will's entire being, though that was not the original intent of the question._

" _Why do you still choose to stand and fight…" He asked, "when you knew that you were doomed to fail from the start?"_

 _Will thought hard about his answer at that time… considering his very reason for living. But the warrior was right, the humans were doomed to fail from the start. They had no chance of victory against the might of the gods. It would be easily comparable to the way a person would see an insect on the ground…_

 _weak…_

 _puny…_

 _pathetic…_

 _Insignificant…_

 _and in a game of war, the insect would surely lose the foot with a mighty stomp. Like the poor insect, the humans were condemned to lose the Wars before they even began. But if that was the case… then why were they fighting to begin with? They wanted freedom from the god's oppression, but it was soon found out that the oppression was just a ruse. Will began to doubt himself… his resolve… his very reason for existence. He was just a mere pest to the might of a god, why would he seal his own fate to something so futile? Why would he continue fighting, even after watching all of his closest friends fall in droves to the terror of the God Army? What point was left? Why bother continuing to live if you were the only living person in an endless sea of dead? It would be so easy to just tell the warrior to end Will's life… to accept his unsaid invitation to death, to join his friends once more and be free of the perils and atrocities of war… like it was before the Wars began. The temptation was strong, but then one more thing flashed through the Angelic Paladin's mind… the original intent of the gods. The oppression the gods used to keep the humans in line, the countless disciples acting upon their divine will, it was all just a façade for what they truly wanted. They saw the humans as a threat once they began to grow aware of their true potential as independent beings… their darkest secret… one that even the most holy and sanctified of priests all across Grand Gaia never sensed in their states of enlightenment. No… it was the action of a single disciple, who defied the gods long enough to speak of their master plan before they were silenced forever…_

 _The end of human existence._

 _They cared nothing for their creation of Grand Gaia, nor of its inhabitants. All they wanted was to stay in power, and when the humans grew aware of ways to become more powerful themselves… powerful enough to conquer even gods… they became a threat to the presence of the unspoken barrier that separated gods from mortals. Not standing for this, they chose to wipe out the human race, and leave no one to rise again._

 _This was why Will fought in the God Wars… this was why he, despite knowing he would still lose, fought with all of his might… for the hope that one day someone would see his perseverance and be inspired to arise to strike down the God Army for good; ushering an age of freedom for all humans that remained after the Wars had ended. If Will were all that remained, then joining his friends in death would mean that all he had fought for, all that THEY had fought and died for, and all that they had achieved in the few short-lived victories they did have, would all be in vain… and whoever was to come and pick up the mantle from them would truly have nothing left to fight for._

 _Will would not allow that._

 _As long as he was alive, there was still hope that one day Grand Gaia would be free from the tyranny of the gods. This thought now overflowing his heart and mind with new strength and resolve, he looked to the warrior who waited for his response._

 _The Angelic Paladin clutched his glowing blade tightly in his hand, "Because… One day someone will come and be in need of my sword to aid them in this fight. I want to be sure to survive to the very end, and see a break in the clouds that will once again shower this world with the warm light of the sun. I want to survive… to see the end of these accursed Wars."_

 _The warrior watched him in silence as Will took a brief pause, new strength now fully evident in his eyes as he stood taller in spirit than before._

" _There is nothing as cruel as being left with a snip of hope…" the Angelic Paladin continued, and then looked to the graves of his friends, "I want to ease their suffering one day. It is true, I have no one left to protect. Nevertheless, I'll continue fighting. That's what I've chosen."_

 _The warrior remained silent once more before turning to leave, "Then so be it."_

" _But now, I have a question for you."_

"…"

" _I can tell you're a God Loyalist, but despite that, why have you chosen to let me go… knowing that I will continue to resist the orders of those above you?"_

"… _It's as you said, there is no one left for you to protect, and before long your spirit will grow weak and weary of fighting once more. When that time comes, I will be sure to kill you and end this resistance permanently."_

" _Then I shall stand ready for you when you return, prepared for a duel to the death."_

"… _I will hold you to that… human."_

 _The warrior then left Will alone on the battlefield, but the Angelic Paladin's spirit had been restored. Flowing within his entire being was new resolve and determination. He would live on for his fallen friends and wait for the day he would meet someone willing to face the gods just as he did. When that time came, he would offer his sword and shield, and stand by that individual to face the gods once more. Even if that destiny would end in his demise, as long as he knew that all he and his friends gave their lives for would not be in vain, he would be able to die without any regrets. This was a promise he swore to himself to uphold, however long it would take…_

Will recollected the day in his mind as he stopped to rest, and sat down on a fallen pillar. He would have no argument for anyone saying that day would have been one of the worst of his life… but at the same time, he would simply tell them that on that same day, he felt his spirit become renewed with newfound vigor, given a new meaning for living on. If it wasn't for that day, surely he would have joined his friends in death a long time ago. He continued to wait for the said individual he promised would come. But then… he could feel it in the individual he met only a short time ago.

"Kuura…" He mused to himself, "I can feel it in you, a heart that fights for what they believe in, no matter the sacrifice to themselves along the way. You have an air about you that told me that you could be the hope I've been waiting for. If that be the case… and you are indeed the one who will help free Grand Gaia from the control of the gods… then the next time we meet, I will stand by your side and follow you even to the doors of death itself if I must. My friends are all gone, but I can feel their spirits calling you, hoping that you will be the one to ease their sorrows and regrets, and lay their weary souls to rest. But… before we do meet again, I want to confirm that he is indeed who he said he was."

The Angelic Paladin stood up and adjusted the shield on his back before starting towards the ruins of La Veda once more. The howling of the wind was the only sound to be heard, save for the tapping of his boots to the cold dirt underneath his feet. He navigated the ruins towards a building that stood in somewhat better shape than the rest. This building was at one time a monastery, said to be the very same one where the Legendary Hero, Atro, trained while still a child. Will knew this, but it was not for that reason he was visiting the monastery. There was something he needed there, something hidden away where the gods could not find it. Very few were told of its existence, and only a very small handful knew of its origins.

"I remember finding this somewhere in Vriksha… but if Kuura is indeed the one I have been waiting on, then I feel he will need to learn how to fight like a warrior…"

Will opened a stone door behind the rotted wood pulpit and descended down a winding staircase to the basement, where he was met by another door. This door however was protected with a special seal, but he paid no regard, because he knew who it was that put the seal there, and dispelled it with a wave of his hand. He entered the basement to stand before a long corridor with a pedestal on the other side. At the end of the corridor, and embedded in the pedestal, was a lance; green and brown in color and relatively plain in appearance. The Angelic Paladin slowly approached the pedestal and rested a hand on the handle of the lance. He could hear a faint whisper echo through the corridor, as if something was calling out to him. However, Will could not make out what was being said, the echo being too muffled to be properly understood. He removed the lance from the pedestal and traded it with his sheathed blade.

"I have heard stories of this lance, but I've often wondered if they were true. A lance that houses the spirit of a demon, just how can that be possible?"

The Angelic Paladin then turned and left the corridor to head back up to the main floor and leave the monastery, deep in thought over whether it was too soon or simply a terrible idea to show Kuura the lance. After all, he only met the boy once and only for a short time. But he did however have an air about him that Will sensed was sincere in his questions about the God Army and Grand Gaia. Surely if he were native to Grand Gaia he would have heard of the God Wars and the atrocities they brought about, wouldn't he? Thinking this over gave Will the consideration that perhaps Kuura's origins were otherworldly and not of Grand Gaia or even of the fabled land of demons, Ishgria. Then again, the boy gave off no demonic aura or power, so origins in Ishgria were ruled out relatively quickly, and Will could swear he heard the name 'Isagami' before, but he still was unsure of where exactly he came from. The Angelic Paladin then made sure to ask the next time they met, but then thinking it over further gave Will an idea. Perhaps if the Libraries were intact enough he could probably search the old remains of the census documents for a name. With a nod he started for the libraries deeper into the monastery, still clutching his blade in his hands.

He sighed softly, "Isagami… where have I heard that name before…"

* * *

 **A Lance said to have the soul of a demon housed within it… what kind of weapon could Will have found? And what will its purpose serve to Kuura if he is to indeed receive it from the Angelic Paladin? Next time, Kuura begins his training in the Summoning Arts. What trials will await him when he begins? The only way to find out is to read on.**

 **Until next time Summoners! Don't forget to Rate and Review before leaving, thanks in advance!**

 **(-Chapter's Unit Library-)**

 **Legendary Thief Zelnite**

 **Angelic Paladin Will**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last time on AWIOK, we took a look behind the scenes at the Green-cloaked thief, Zelnite, as well as a step into the memory of the Angelic Paladin… and what created his conviction and desire to remain steadfast until the end of the God Wars. In light of this information however, what trials await Kuura and Link as they begin their training? And will Hyrule be safe while its Hero is gone? The only way to find out would be to read on and find out for yourself.**

 **Credit to Nintendo for Legend of Zelda, Alim/Gumi for Brave Frontier, and myself for Kuura and Elise.**

 **Remember to Rate and Review before leaving, seeing that my stories are being enjoyed motivates me to write more and ultimately put out more chapters for you to enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10- Training Begins… Doubt-filled Hearts…**

It was early the next morning as Kuura sat on the side of his bed, fumbling with his Summoning Talismans in his hands. He had been unable to get much sleep through the night, and before long gave up on trying to get any rest if his body was not ready for it. He alternated his gaze between his Talismans and the gauntlet that Sage Rauru granted him. The Sage stated that it would help assist him in honing his Summoning Powers by serving as a limiter, but that didn't tell Kuura exactly how it would behave when he actually used the Summoning Art. With a sigh, he lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling to lose himself in his thoughts.

" _So much has happened in that last twenty-four hours…"_ he mused quietly, _"I discover I'm a Summoner, Hyrule's come under the threat of the God Army, Shida's trying to make it worse call it here, and then I got to meet the Great Sage, Rauru, and prepare for training with Link. I feel that Link took the news alright… well… as well as any of us could I guess. None of us really know what to do, and all we have to go off of is what Zephyr told us about the origins of the God Wars. While that already helps a lot, it still doesn't give us any kind of idea for a direction to go. And while Link and I are busy training… who'll be here to protect Hyrule?"_

His musings were interrupted by a light knock on his door, followed by a soft "Kuura? You awake?"

Kuura sat up and looked at the door to see Elise peeking through the crack in the door, "Yeah I'm awake. Couldn't sleep really."

Elise stepped inside and closed the door behind her, slowly walking towards the bed and sitting next to Kuura. She kept her head down and didn't say a word for a short time. "You're really going through with this, huh?" She finally asked, raising her head a little, "Never thought I'd see the day when the great pacifist would want to actually fight."

Kuura chuckled a little at her comment, "Haha… yeah me too. I never thought that I'd wanna do something like this either, but I guess if you have something that no one else can do, it doesn't really give you much choice for backing out."

"So that means you're still finding a way around fighting? You heard what Zephyr said Kuura… it doesn't look like this God Army won't accept negotiations or peace talks."

"I never said I was trying to back out… but… you're right. I'm just still trying to process everything is all, a lot of stuff happened in the last several hours."

Elise hung her head back down, staring at her knees, "Yeah…"

"Hey… are you ok Elise?"

"Kuura… I know you're really far out of your comfort zone with this kind of thing… and to be honest I'm a little scared too… but… I want you to promise me something, and I want to you swear you'll uphold it."

Kuura blinked a couple times in confusion, "Uhm… okay? What would that be?"

Elise suddenly looked up to him, her cheeks flushed red, eyes holding back tears, a serious expression on her face, "Swear it Kuura!"

He leaned back a little and quickly held up his hand, "Ok ok, I swear it. But… what exactly am I swearing to?"

"Ugghh… Kuura you idiot…" Elise used her glove to wipe away the forming tears from her eyes, and then suddenly leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Kuura was in utter shock as his own face lit up and flushed, as he had never been this close to Elise ever before in the past, let alone any other girl. Finally, she whispered into his ear, "Whatever happens out there… don't you dare die, Kuura Isagami."

"I-I… I-uhhm…." Kuura was still in shock to properly form words.

"We've both been big parts of each other's lives growing up, and I'd really hate to lose you to something as silly as a war."

"B-But Elise, I-"

"Let me finish Kuura, I'm not done speaking. I know that you really don't have a choice in all of this, but… just know that if you ever think about chickening out, I'll be there to put you back in line; whether you want me to or not."

She flashed a faint smile before pulling away and looking around, "I think it'll be exciting for you though… you know… getting to train alongside the Hero of Time. I'm honestly a little jealous."

Kuura finally recovered and looked to the side, "Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fun…"

"Cheer up Kuura, you'll make it through this. And just remember what I said, if you ever think about leaving, I will personally beat you senseless myself before those gods even get a chance to touch you. Understand me?" She looked over at him with something of a glare, but Kuura was too fixated on that to see the smirk on her lips.

He slightly cringed, "Yes Ma'am."

Elise then headed back for the door, but stopped as she rested her hand on the doorknob, "You know… I only act like this because I care about you, right? Because honestly Kuura… I… I uhh…"

Kuura looked back at her curiously.

"N-Nevermind… I'll tell you later. I think I heard Link down in the lobby of the Inn though, so I think you should go meet up with him when you get a chance."

Elise quickly left the room and closed the door behind her as she headed back towards her room. Twice now she had attempted to say something really personal to Kuura, and twice now the butterflies in her stomach or some kind of interference prevented her from saying it. She had been waiting for years to say her mind, and now that Hyrule's fate hung in the balance, with Kuura being the scale that will determine the ultimate outcome, she was scared she would never get a chance to speak. All she could do as she closed the door to her room was offer a small prayer.

" _Goddesses… please watch over us all… but more importantly, watch over Kuura. I know that a lot's fallen on his shoulders, but just remind him that he has people that want to be there to help him…"_

An hour passed before Everyone had met outside of the Temple of Time for a final confirmation on what was about to take place. Link and Kuura were to speak with Sage Rauru and be taken to the place he had prepared for them to train. That unfortunately, was as far as they got with the plan. Zelda had suggested that she speak with the other Sages and perhaps find ways to slow down Shida's advance, or simply a way to buy them some time before he shows his face again. Impa approved with a nod, under the agreement that the queen was to stay within the confines of the castle until Link and Kuura's return. Malon and Elise stayed silent, not necessarily liking the situation, but knowing that it had to be done regardless of what they thought. Reluctantly, Zelda agreed to her caretaker's terms, and without a further word, they all entered the Temple together.

Link leaned over towards Kuura,, seeing him nervously ball his hands into fists and then releasing them, "Hey, you alright Kuura?"

"Huh?" Kuura returned, shaking his head slightly, "Yeah, I guess so. I have the gauntlet that Sage Rauru gave me, as well as my Summoning Talismans. Do I know how to use them, that… is to be determined."

"Ha… well don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll learn in time and become a great Summoner."

"Thanks Link, this training should go well for you too huh?"

"I can hope. I'm honestly in shock still at how lax I've gotten in these years of peace…" Link looked around the tall and pristine walls of the Temple's interior, "But like you, I suppose we'll have to see how well this training will go."

"On that note though… where exactly is Sage Rauru taking us anyway?"

"You mean he didn't tell you?"

Kuura shook his head, "Not me or Zelda."

They all stood before the Altar at the far end of the Temple, and the ethereal form of the Sage of Light appeared in front of them.

"Sage Rauru," Link began, "We're ready to begin our training."

"That… I can see." The Sage of Light agreed, looking at the sword and shield strapped to the Hero's back, "And you… young Summoner… are you ready to begin your path towards mastery of your hidden art?"

Kuura took a breath to clear his mind, and then looked up at the Sage, "Yes I am."

"Good… then the preparations are complete. Hero… play the Song passed down by the Royal Family… and open the Doors of Time."

Link gave Zelda a brief look of confusion, but a subtle nod from the queen assured him that it would be alright, as he fished a clay ocarina from his satchel. He frowned slightly at remembering that he used the Sacred Instrument of the Royal Family the last time that song had importance such as this, but this time around however, that treasure was stored away in the royal archives.

"Worry not…" Sage Rauru stated, "I shall assist you in opening the Doors… you need only to play the Sacred Melody."

The Hero gave a slight shrug before putting the ocarina to his lips, and very slowly playing a melody that echoed through the empty halls of the Temple; the Song of Time, a song with the ability to supposedly allow someone to transcend to authority of the clock, and turn back its hands to a time gone past, or forward to a time not yet taken place. Of course, these were only rumors spread by the town villagers, but Link, Zelda, and Impa knew better. The power of the song was indeed as the people said, however, because it was not being played by the Royal Family's Sacred Treasure, the Ocarina of Time, its effects were simply that of a melody pleasing to the ear and to the soul. The Song of Time ringing through the Temple of Time, the Sage of Light turned and faced the stone doors behind him, and raised both his arms skyward. A sudden rumbling could be felt underneath everyone's feet as Link ceased playing the song, and everyone looked up to see the Sage's power open the Doors of Time, a flashing white preventing anyone from seeing what lay beyond the door. The rumbling stopped a short time later as Sage Rauru turned to face them once more.

"The Doors have been stabilized… but they will not remain open for long…" he said, "Your highness… when Kuura and the Hero pass through the doors… close them."

Both Link and Kuura looked at Zelda in shock. In essence, they would be for the most part locked inside whatever world or realm that the Doors had opened to, and that didn't sound necessarily inviting.

"I am sorry…" Zelda sighed, "but if we do not wish for Shida to find the Sacred Realm, we must close the Doors behind you."

"Do not fret… I will watch over you as you train, and when you have completed what trials await you beyond these Doors, I will call forth the Sages and we will open the Doors for you."

"But…" Kuura began, "where exactly are you taking us?"

"The power of the Song of Time is to grant the user the ability to travel through time under certain circumstances… And the Temple of Time is said to have been built on the ancient grounds that are known today as the Sacred Realm. These statements are correct… and the Doors of Time have opened to send you two to the original era where the Temple of Time was first erected."

"But that's over a few hundred years ago!" Elise shouted in surprise, "You mean to tell me that you're sending them that far back?"

"Elise…" Kuura assured as he looked over at her, "It's ok. Don't worry."

"Hero… Summoner… prepare to enter the Doors…" the Sage of Light said, "We cannot risk to keep them open much longer."

Zelda and Impa took a couple steps back, seeing that the two people that needed to say goodbye-for-now were not them; but Malon and Elise.

Link took Malon by the hand, and gently lifted her chin with the other hand, "I'll be back before you know it, I promise."

Malon sighed softly before meeting his gaze, "I know… you just be careful Fairy Boy, ok?"

Link gave a nod and gently squeezed her hand before letting go and heading up to the Doors of Time. Elise stood where she was as Kuura waited for a moment, as well as tried to think of something to say; but unfortunately, could find nothing.

"You don't need to worry about saying anything sappy Kuura," Elise bluntly sighed, and looked away, "Just… make sure you come back safely. We don't know when that Shida guy may strike again."

Kuura nodded and gave her a small smile, "Got it, I'll do my best Elise. So, I'll uh… see you later I guess..."

He slowly turned and then met Link in front of the stone doors, and with one final nod to each other, faced the Doors of Time and entered into the white beyond. As soon as their silhouettes had vanished from sight, Zelda used her power to close the Doors and seal them once again.

"Worry not, your Highness…" the Sage of Light finished before slowly fading away, "I will remain ever watchful over them… They are… after all… Hyrule's only hope…"

A moment of silence ensued before the four women turned and then left the Temple of Time, hoping for the best, and each of them silently offering a small prayer for safe travels… for but them AND themselves.

When Link and Kuura emerged on the other side of the doors, they were in shock to see the vastness of what the original Temple of Time looked like. The corridors were almost as tall as they were back in their time, but it seemed like the Temple extended much farther and deeper than where Link knew where the Master Sword slept. The timeless feeling in the air still could be felt as they looked around and took in the view, and it was only the shifting of the stone doors behind them that returned their minds to reality.

"Whoa…" Kuura began in awe, "is this really the Temple of Time?"

"Not quite as your expected… is it?" Sage Rauru's voice echoed through the empty corridors, "This is indeed the ancient Temple of Time… but this portion… you could say… was a bridge that allowed the Hero of this Era to test his courage… to prove to the goddesses that he was indeed worthy of crossing the threshold into the Sacred Realm."

"So you're saying…" Link clarified, "this is a testing ground?"

"Correct… I have brought you here to allow you to train uninterrupted. Roaming throughout the hallways and rooms are many guardians that are designed to test certain attributes of the coming Hero… You may choose to progress together… or you may opt to train independently… the choice is yours. I will watch over you in the meantime… and when you are ready to leave… state so."

"Thank you Sage Rauru, we'll make sure to take advantage of this while we can."

"See that you do, Hero of Time… Hyrule's fate hangs on both yours… and the Young Summoner's… shoulders."

The Sage of Light's presence left the two alone as Link began to rotate his shoulders and stretch them.

"So Kuura," he began, "You want to try going together or you wanna go by yourself for a bit?"

Kuura thought about it carefully, but looking around the ancient hallways only made it more difficult; seeing that there were several places where they could split up and explore. But then again, perhaps a little cooperation together may serve useful as well. Ultimately, he could not make a choice, but then decided that he knew someone he could ask as he removed Zephyr's Talisman from his keyring. The boy held his arm out and calmed his mind; channeling what he could of his latent ability to call forth an ally.

"Open the Gate to the Phantom Victor… Zephyr!"

Kuura twisted his wrist as the Talisman flashed a bright light, and Link covered his eyes instinctively; having never witnessed this action before as Zephyr appeared before them when the flash faded a moment later.

The Phantom Victor turned to face Kuura and Link, "Kuura, Link, how nice to see you two again."

"Same to you Zephyr." Kuura nodded, "Glad to see I've been getting better at this Summoning thing."

"Indeed, so how can I be of assistance to you?"

"Well Link and I were transported to the Temple of Time from hundreds of years ago, to give us a chance to train and hone our skills, and we were just getting started."

"I see."

"So do you think we should train together or in our own ways?"

Zephyr looked over at Link and gave him a once-over as he considered his answer, "I feel it would be wise if each of you honed your skills independently to begin with. Kuura especially will need to undergo a more… rigorous, for lack of better term… training session than you, Link, who already has skill and experience in combat."

Link nodded in agreement, "That seems fair, and I have to agree with you. But as long as you're with Kuura I don't think I'll need to worry either about something happening."

"H-Hold on a sec…" Kuura interrupted, "What do you mean by more… rigorous?"

The Phantom Victor coolly looked over at Kuura, "Not only are you in need of training for your Summoning Arts, but also for your skills in general combat. Many Summoners dually and freely practiced mastery of some sort of weapon to allow them to fight alongside their summoned allies. Surely now Kuura you did not think I would fight all of your battles, did you?"

Zephyr's expression very slightly narrowed as Kuura let out a sigh, "No… I just don't know how to really fight with a weapon is all… never really had the need to learn until now."

"That's why we're here Kuura," the Hero of Time shrugged, "and I'm pretty sure that there're several different kinds of weapons lying around the place, so all you need to do is find one that suits your tastes and then practice with it."

"That won't be necessary." Zephyr stated, "There already is a weapon designed just for him."

The boy gave him a slightly confused look before sighing once again, _"This is going to be a looong training session…"_

"Right…" Link finished as he drew his sword and shield, "then I guess we'll go on our own for a little bit at first. So meet back here in a couple hours?"

"Agreed." The Phantom Victor nodded, "Best of luck."

"Same to you two."

Link started off for an out of the way corridor to their right, while Kuura and Zephyr took a more open route to their left. A few minutes passed as they looked around the pristine corridors in silence. It was as if each brick and torch that made the walls were just placed that day, as well as each fiber of the regal red rugs underneath their feet just freshly sewn and placed. This left Kuura in awe, but as his mind wandered, he couldn't help but wonder what Zephyr meant by a 'weapon made just for him'. All he could do was ask.

"Hey Zephyr," Kuura began, "what'd you mean with that deal about me already having a weapon? I don't have any to my name, at least that I know of anyway."

"It's just as you said Kuura, 'that you know of.' You will discover it in due time as you hone more of your Summoning Arts."

"Okay… and what about us going alone? You seemed pretty quick to decide that we went separate first."

"As I claimed, allowing you to train individually would allow Link to proceed with his own training at his own pace. Having you nearby would mean he would need to alter his skill level to compensate for you, and that ultimately will not make for bettering your mastery in an art."

"Fair point I guess…"

"Is something the matter?"

"No no… everything's ok. I was just curious is all."

Zephyr was silent for a moment before continuing, "I also feel slightly uncomfortable around Link, if I may be so honest. So I suppose that my judgement was partially based on my own opinion."

Kuura looked up at the Phantom Victor in surprise, "What do you mean? Link's not a bad guy by any means!"

"It's not his character that I question, you misunderstand me Kuura. I can see that Link is indeed a brave and noble soul who has sacrificed much for Hyrule, that I can plainly see and commend. However… it's his affiliations that I particularly find distrust in."

"In English please Zephyr?" The boy sighed, "I'm afraid I'm not really following…"

The Phantom Victor sighed quietly before putting a hand on Kuura's shoulder, both standing still in the hallway, "Listen to me Kuura. I understand that you have grown up here and don't see any of this world's traditions as questionable or suspicious, but regardless of such, it is this world's affiliation with gods or goddesses that troubles me. And us both hailing from the same world, I feel that you too should be wary of this fact, knowing what beings of that rank and power have done to our home."

"But the goddesses haven't done anything wrong though. I've read all the stories and heard the legends of old. The only time their power gets out of hand was when someone tries to take it for themselves!"

"That story is common in every world Kuura… Think further now. How did the savior in each of those stories strike down the evil ones?"

Kuura thought about it for a moment, his eyes darting here and there as his mind searched for an answer, and then it clicked. In every legend he heard, and in every story he read about Heroes of Hyrule's past, they all had one thing in common. When a great evil arose using the goddess's power, the Hero always wielded another part of the goddess's might to strike him down and restore the balance. Zephyr could see the realization on Kuura's face as he removed his hand.

"You understand now… right?" Zephyr continued, "Humans are creatures of curiosity, and when they dabble in arts or power they should not, the gods have no qualms about making an example out of those foolish ones. Those kinds of stories are all over Grand Gaia as well, and the best examples I can give you are the Six Heroes themselves. Vargas, Selena, Lance, Eze, Atro, and Magress… they all were ordinary humans at first, living perfectly normal lives. But when the God Wars threatened those closest to them, they took up arms and before long became powerful enough to strike down the aggressors, using the god's own power against them. Does this not sound familiar?"

"But the Gods wanted to annihilate the humans in Grand Gaia Zephyr! The goddesses here only want the best for their kingdom."

"And suppose that their definition of 'best' involves the eradication of you or a loved one… would you still defend them? Would you still support them even if your definition of 'better' was not what they had in mind?"

Kuura opened his mouth to respond, but ultimately could think of no good answer. Zephyr indeed had a solid point, what if their definition of 'best' DID involve getting rid of someone close to him? WOULD he still claim affiliation to the Golden Three? Would he still choose to fight in their names?

Zephyr took a silent breath to calm the mood, "I can see that I was a little too forward with you, using my personal beliefs to fuel my actions. For that I apologize. However, what I'm saying is to remain wary of where one's loyalty lies. Who you think is your closest ally may in reality be your worst enemy."

"Well I mean…" Kuura stuttered, still trying to come up with a response, "you do have a point, and I agree with you… Because I honestly don't know what I would do if what I thought was 'good' wasn't that they considered. It's just hard to take something like that and process it when you've grown up learning otherwise all your life."

"Understandable Kuura, I apologize if I have distressed you."

"No no, it's ok, you're fine. Lemme just… think about it, ok?"

"Fair enough, now come, we must begin your training."

A short time later, they found a large room that Zephyr felt could be a good place to begin Kuura's training. Without saying a word, he let Kuura walk ahead of him as he prepared his nine blades with a snap of his fingers. Kuura was preoccupied trying to look around the room for any kind of clue or hidden meaning in the walls of décor, not paying attention to the Phantom Victor at all.

"Hey Zephyr, doesn't look like there's anything he-!" Kuura was cut short as he suddenly and instinctively dove for the ground; a dark-colored blade sailing through the air where he once stood and then back to its owner, the Phantom Victor. The boy quickly jumped back on his feet and faced Zephyr, "What the heck was that for!?"

"I can see your reflexes are on-point." Zephyr nodded, "but the best way to properly learn a skill it not to slowly ease into it. No, the best way possible is to fully immerse yourself in the desired art; jump in feet-first as many would say. You must live your art, you must breathe your art, and you must put forth your soul into your art. In your case Kuura, combat is what you will master, and until I deem your abilities as satisfactory, I will not allow you to leave this room."

Kuura began to panic, and seeing the serious expression in the Phantom Victor's eyes told him he wasn't kidding either, "Zephyr you're crazy! You think that's the way to train a newbie like me?!"

Zephyr ignored him as held his hand forward, hand open and fingers spread out, and the marking under his right eye slightly glowing, "Prepare yourself, Kuura Isagami… your training begins now!"

-000-

On the other side of the Temple, Link ventured through the halls as his mind wandered. Sure, Kuura would be safe with Zephyr nearby, but that still didn't stop him from personally worrying about the boy. On that note though, he did feel somewhat sorry for him, never having been in combat before, and then having suddenly been thrust into the middle of it all. Link felt, and could easily tell, that Kuura was way out of his comfort zone with all this. But, he unfortunately didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Kuura had his Summoning Arts, and that, according to Sage Rauru, was the edge they needed in order to fend off the God Army should it come to invade; so his mastery of that skill was really important not only to Kuura himself, but to all of Hyrule. That being said however, Link felt that his own lack of skills was also to blame for the direness of the situation. Link's heart had never faltered and always prepared to stand in protection of others at a moment's notice. Unfortunately, his body had begun to long forget his agility and adeptness with a blade when he had challenged Logan to battle. The revelation of such a lax response time still continued to berate him as he clenched a fist.

" _I still can't believe how lax I've become… and to think it almost cost me my life no less…"_ the Hero sighed quietly, _"I'm honestly glad though that Malon or anyone didn't follow me when I first took off like that, but at the same time, while the guilt of not holding my own in a battle like that haunts me still… the fact that if someone I cared about was nearby and got hurt, what kind of danger would they be in… if I can't protect them? What if someone died because I simply wasn't strong enough to protect them?"_

Link's descent into self-guilt was stopped by something he remembered a dear friend of his say whenever he felt like that. Navi the fairy… as annoying as the little ball of light with wings was, she always had a good piece of advice or a perfect word of encourage to help get him back on his feet.

" _Come on Link, I know you can do it! You're the Hero of Time, and a lot of people are counting on you. If they see you giving up, what does that tell them? But I know you won't give up, just like you never gave up on waiting for a Fairy to come to you, and here I am! So don't worry about what happened in the past Link, just get back up and keep fighting, your perseverance will pay off before long, I promise!"_

Recalling the fairy's words almost made Link emotional as he shook his head back to reality, "I still miss you Navi… but then again I can only imagine the earful I'd get from you once you heard I lost a battle like that. Ahhh but regardless, you're right. I can't give up or worry about the past. No one got seriously hurt, and I did the best I could with what I knew. All I can do from here is to simply train hard to recover the skills I lost."

The Hero could feel at least a little bit of his spirit renewed as he continued down the hallway and made a left. For a place that was supposed to test the coming Hero, Link wondered, the corridors were certainly pretty empty. It could be the cause for some kind of suspicion, but then again Link had been through worse than letting his guard down at the least opportune moment. The room he wandered into was vast in size, but more another corridor that had a door at the other end; likely to provide access to the deepen chambers of the Temple. Figuring that it was perhaps the inner rooms and corridors of the Temple that had all the guardians and such, Link made haste in walking to the other side of the hallway, the tapping of his boots on the polished stone floor echoing through the room. Once he was almost to the door, a loud boom, as if like thunder, screamed throughout the room; sharply startling the Hero in the meantime. Link quickly drew his blade and turned his back towards the door to face where the sound came from. To his shock, another boom could be heard as an ethereal crack began to form from seemingly nowhere. The crack expanded, and grew, each growth accompanied by another boom until it became large enough for a person to pass through it. Link didn't dare move, but remained battle ready as he could see some sort of silhouette coming to shape within the ethereal crack. With one final boom, a figure was thrown out of the crack, and as quickly as it appeared, it vanished as the room fell silent once more. The Hero watched the new presence carefully as they shakily stood up on their feet and looked around; they back facing him.

He was armored from head-to-toe in emerald green armor lined in gold, and in his hand was a very ornate broadsword with a blue hilt. What confused the Hero however were the various tree vines and branches that twisted themselves around his arms and legs, and sprouted seemingly from his back like some kind of wings.

"That certainly was not expected by any means…" he said, "but more importantly, where am I? This certainly seems nothing like La Veda or Vriksha…"

Link was debating whether or not to approach him, but seeing how carefully the figure clenched the blade in his hand told him that he was very well experienced in the way of the sword. Now that he thought about it, even this person's aura could be felt as one who devoted their lives to mastering swordsmanship. Link knew immediately that he stood no chance in his current skill level against this person if they clashed. But then again, he never knew if he didn't try, though that would not be the Hero's number one choice for a first meeting with someone like this. Perhaps trying to talk peacefully would serve as a good starting place.

"Umm… excuse me?" Link called to them, "You seem lost, can I help you at all?"

The swordsman quickly turned to face Link and said nothing, but quickly readied himself into battle stance out of instinct. Link watched his form, but it was unlike any stance he had ever seen for a sword fight. His feet were spread apart and knees slightly bent, his blade-wielding arm in front of him and crossed over his front with his palm facing out, and his other hand open and bent as if to serve as a ready guard against any rear attacks; this person made it well evident he would not be backing down without a fight. A kind of fencing stance perhaps? No… it was too unconventional a form to be something like that. A more defensive stance? Or maybe a balanced stance to help the user determine what kind of attacks to begin with?

"L-Listen it's ok," Link assured, "I'm not here to hurt you, I just wanna talk."

"But I see you are armed with a sword," the swordsman returned, "in that case let our blades speak for us. If you're able to match my skill, then perhaps I will reconsider!"

" _Well, there goes any hopes of peacefully getting through this…"_ Link sighed as he readied for battle himself, _"I can only hope that I can keep up with this guy and not end up like I did against Logan…"_

-000-

In present Hyrule's Lost Woods, Saria wandered through the thick trees to clear her mind. It was one of her favorite things to do whenever something was going on, or even when there wasn't and she was simply bored with nothing to do, and the song of the forest only helped to lift her spirits a little further. Her role as the Forest's Spiritual Guardian has really changed little in the last five years of peace. Even after Link helped awaken her latent powers as the new Sage of Forest, Saria lived her life as she did beforehand; happy and carefree, with a child's enthusiasm for everything around her. The new Great Deku Tree was growing still, both in knowledge and in size, but unfortunately was not quite ready to become the new Guardian of the Forest like the old one Link and Saria knew when Link was a child. Saria missed that Deku Tree, as it felt the most like a Father-figure to the Kokiri and all other races that made the forest their home, but she had high hopes that the new Deku Tree would become just as wise and kind as the one before it. The Sage of Forest stopped and leaned back against one of the larger trees in the Lost Woods and looked up to the skies through the thick canopy of green leaves.

"A lot's sure been going on in the last while…" she mused to herself, letting her echo be her only conversation partner, "and to say I'm a little nervous would be an understatement. I mean… sure we all pulled together and made it count when we sealed Ganondorf away, but can we really do something against a bad guy like that Necromancer? Rauru says that we as Sages need to be careful and watch over our own realms while Link and that Summoner-kid train. Still… it makes me kinda scared to know that something like this could actually happen. An enemy from another world, threats of Hyrule's destruction by their hands, and then that Kuura-boy…"

She was interrupted from her musings by a fell wind that whispered through the trees. Having grown up in these woods and memorized almost every tree and Deku Scrub hideout, Saria could tell in an instant that something was off. Curious, she listened closely for it once more and followed it deeper into the forest. She knew the paths well, and she realized that the wind was coming from a location nearby the Forest Temple and Sacred Meadow. This suddenly filled the Sage of Forest with worry as she quickened her pace to quickly find the source of the fell wind. When she came across the source about ten minutes later and much deeper into the Lost Woods, Saria was mortified to see a black, sinister-looking portal in the middle of a small clearing. The inside reached far into a formless void that would seemingly drain one's own life force if they stare for too long, and its frame a two-tone black and violet color, with the texture and shape of a gnarled tree trunk. Its base anchored deep into the ground and expanded out, very similar to that of an actual tree and its roots.

"W-What…" The Sage of Forest stuttered fearfully, holding her hands to her mouth, "What is that thing? I'm not getting very good feelings from… whatever that thing is. I gotta tell Rauru and the others at once!"

She failed to sense a presence behind her as its shadow began to cover her, "Well well well… seems one of the Forest Children got a little too curious for their own good, now haven't they?"

Saria froze in utter shock at being caught so easily, but she wasn't about to give up as she broke past the figure into a mad dash deeper into the Lost Woods. The figure watched her run away in amusement before taking to the treetops and following her in pursuit. Saria ran as fast as her childlike body would allow her. Even with her powers as a Sage, she was still limited by her physical body when not inside the Chamber of the Sages.

She occasionally looked behind her to see if she was being followed, _"This is bad… this is really REALLY bad! I gotta warn Rauru and Zelda about this, but only if I can get away safely! But I also need to lead them away from the Forest Temple!"_

The figure stopped Saria dead in her tracks as they appeared in front of her. She tried turning in another direction and using an alternate route to escape the Lost Woods. Heading to the Forest Temple and fleeing via the Chamber of the Sages was out of the question, especially since she knew nothing of her pursuer outside of being very potentially hostile. She apparently saw something she wasn't supposed to see, and Saria feared the worst as she continued to run in the direction she was facing. She thankfully was running away from the Forest Temple and Sacred Meadow, quickly making a mental map of where she was in the Lost Woods to help her keep track of where she was going, but she was beginning to run out of breath as she stopped next to one of the trees and quickly looked around her surroundings between gasps for air. Nothing seemingly was in sight, but that made the Sage of Forest more so fearful, she was defenseless against a foe she could not see.

"What am I gonna do?" Saria gasped as she finally began to prepare for another run through the woods, "I can't see that guy anywhere… and I don't know where to go to lose 'em."

"You don't need to look far…" A dark voice purred from behind her, "I'm closer than you think…"

The next thing Saria felt was a swift blow to the back of her head before blacking out and falling unconscious on the ground. The assailant, Master Assassin Kuda, appeared from the shadows and stood over Saria's form, hoisting her over his shoulder and heading back in the direction of the portal, "I can feel an otherworldly power coursing through your body… the Necromancer may be interested in having a look at you… Sage."

* * *

 **It seems trouble's brewing just about everywhere… Zephyr creates doubt in Kuura's mind regarding the Goddesses, Link is met by a strange figure and challenged to battle, and Saria is captured by Kuda. Only time will tell if anything good will come out of any of this.**

 **Until next time Summoners! Remember to Rate and Review, thanks in advance!**

 **(-Chapter's Unit Library-)**

 **Phantom Victor Zephyr**

 **Master Assassin Kuda**

 **?-?-?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last time on AWIOK, Link and Kuura had entered into the Temple of Time, BACK in Time to where it was originally founded, to begin their training. Kuura summoned Zephyr to his side, where the Phantom Victor suggested it be better for Link and Kuura to train separately; being at different skill levels. Both agreed, but Zephyr also used this time to tell the young Summoner more about the dangers of trusting a god and the consequences of such actions. Meanwhile, Link met a strange, emerald-armored, swordsman and was challenged to battle. Back in Present Hyrule, Saria had stumbled across Shida's gate to Vriksha. Before she could go back and warn Zelda or the others however, she was found and captured by the Master Assassin, Kuda. What lies ahead for each of them? The only way to find out is to read on.**

 **Credit to Nintendo for Legend of Zelda, Alim/Gumi for Brave Frontier, and myself for Kuura.**

 **Would also like to thank my new Beta Reader, Thisamazingpanda, for reading for me after my previous Beta seemingly left without warning. Welcome aboard!**

 **Remember to Rate and Review before leaving, it motivates me to write more and ultimately get chapters to you faster!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11- Trouble Strikes… and Independent Souls…**

Kuda arrived just in time to catch Shida making a check on the stability of his crudely made Gate. The Necromancer's crimson eyes gaze deep into the void, a mindless smirk on his lips.

"Necromancer," the Master Assassin started, "seems like we're getting noticed by the forest folk. I just found this one sticking her nose where it didn't belong…"

Kuda dropped Saria's unconscious body on the ground next to him before stretching his arm in slight relief.

"Did you now?" Shida remarked, finally breaking his gaze away from the Gate to look over Kuda's recent catch, "How nice of you to keep such a vigilant guard Kuda, might I say I truly appreciate such actions."

"Don't patronize me Necromancer," Kuda sharply returned as he crossed his arms, "if it were my choice there would already be dead bodies surrounding us right now… _Yours and that idiot's especially_."

"And I'm sure there would be, but whoever said I was patronizing you? Am I not allowed to express my gratitude freely?" The Necromancer stepped closer to Saria before he caught on to why the child was still alive, "Ahh… I can see now why you let her live…"

"Something's off about her, something I feel would be your specialty to look into."

"Indeed it is Kuda. I can feel it now, she houses an essence I could compare to that of a great priest or sage back in Grand Gaia..."

"That also is what I picked up at first, but of course what do I know, I'm only a lowly assassin who knows nothing of magic."

Shida looked up at the Master Assassin through his white hair with a smug grin, "Your sarcasm needs work Kuda, but, I suppose I'll give you an 'A' for effort."

Kuda only rolled his eyes and turned to leave the Necromancer to his work before Shida stopped him.

"Just to give you an update, my Gate is almost stabilized to the point where we could attempt to cross from this world to our own. When that time comes, we won't have to worry about being found out and can move to the next location."

"And that would be?"

"Very soon I hope, and I feel confident in saying so now that I may have found a new power source for my Gate. As for where we go next… I haven't fully decided yet, there are too many pleasing locations that could be potential worksites in the future…"

The Master Assassin left in silence, disappearing into the shadows to resume his patrol. Shida then went to work, using his scepter to lift the Sage of Forest off the ground and hold her in midair. If all went well, Shida would be able to use Saria's powers as a Sage to help keep his Gate open for as long as he wanted, and given what he still needed to collect back in Grand Gaia, he would likely need it to stay open longer than he originally figured. Would others wander too close to the Gate, especially to find Saria? Whether it was to rescue her or to siphon her power, Shida knew it was an outcome; in fact he actually counted on it to happen. Would those said persons succeed in their endeavor? That was a situation to be determined. What he would do in light of that situation was another matter entirely, but at the moment he needed to focus on the task at hand. Yes, his Gate successfully linked Hyrule's Lost Woods to Grand Gaia's Vriksha Duchy, but it was only stable enough to provide a semi-clear view from one side to the other, much like a faded window desperately needing to be cleaned. That would not do in the least, as Shida needed to be able to jump from one world to the next as he needed, and the power of a resident Sage would do the trick just fine.

"Now then…" Shida started, "let's draw out a little bit of that essence of yours… Sage… to give me an idea of what I'm working with."

With a wave of his hand, a pulse of dark energy circled the Sage of Forest's form; closing in on her chest near her heart. In response to the stimulation, a green aura slowly enveloped Saria's form in the manner of a barrier to keep the corrupt energy from entering her body. This interested the Necromancer as a grin grew on his face, but he was only just beginning as he stepped towards the Sage of Forest. Immediately he could feel an unseen force trying to push him back, though he was entirely unaffected as he continued his advance, one step at a time.

"Try as you will, Sage, but I'm afraid you have something I want…"

The resistance slowly got stronger against Shida as Saria slowly began to come around and shake her head to clear her focus.

"Uhhmmg…." She moaned, "Where am I-" Saria stopped when she realized that she had no control over her arm to rub her head. Quickly she looked around and saw the Necromancer standing before her. His appearance closely resembled that of some kind of demonic figure; seeing the bone-like tendrils sprouting from his back and resting on his shoulders, the red horns on his head, and the black markings around his eyes.

Shida's crimson eyes watched her intently as he offered her a grin, "How nice to see you awaken at last… I was beginning to think perhaps Kuda had struck you too hard and accidentally killed you."

"W-…Who're you?!" Saria exclaimed fearfully, "What're you doing to the forest!?"

"The forest itself has nothing to do with me, my dear." Shida coolly replied, "It's simply a location for me to conduct my work. However, seeing that you share some sort of affiliation to it… I guess you could say… the forest has something that I want…"

"YOU'RE the one that attacked Castle Town the other night! Just what're you trying to do?! I demand you let me go right now!"

"Ah ha ha… my aren't you a rambunctious little one? One statement at a time if you please, but to reply to your comments… Yes, I am the one who visited this world's castle just the other night. I am a Necromancer of the Bariura Empire of Grand Gaia… better known as the Death God, Shida. How nice to make your acquaintance…" Shida bent over slightly in a bowing motion before looking back up at her, "…Sage."

Saria began to worry a little more, but did her best not to show it, "How do you know… that I'm a Sage?"

"Ahh I could tell just by looking at you. You see, I have this… gift… thanks to my research into dark magic, that allows me to sense the magical energy in others. Mostly it's life energy I sense, and that I can see in almost everyone; compare it to a mere candle if you will…"

The Necromancer turned his back to her, holding his hands behind his back, "But then there are a select few… whose energy far exceeds that of an ordinary life energy. I can feel that flow within them… the untapped potential of those with abilities to even stand before gods… Compare that to, say, a majestic and mighty bonfire… burning ever so brightly… ever so hotly."

"What're you… getting at?"

"I can feel the power within you, my dear… that's how I knew you were a Sage. What's more… I can also sense that essence would be native to these thick Wood… would I be correct?" Shida turned his head to glimpse at Saria out of the corner of his eye, a crooked grin growing on his lips.

The Sage of Forest looked away in defiance, "I'll never tell! And I won't let you hurt the Forest either you freak!"

Shida turned more to face her, holding his free hand over the crystal on his chest, "Oh… your words sting my dear, there's no need to be to nasty about it."

"Let me go! NOW!" Saria began to try struggling against the Necromancer's dark hold on her, but to no avail as Shida's grin disappeared.

"So be it…" he sighed, "I suppose there's no further reasoning with you then."

Shida's grin returned as another wave of his scepter caused some of the gnarled roots of his Gate to suddenly grow from the ground underneath Saria and bind her by her wrists and ankles. His dark hold remained, but Saria's struggling ceased instantly, as there was now physical resistance holding her still. The Necromancer then materialized a crystal in his hand, similar to the one embedded in his chest, and walked towards her once more.

"I normally try to keep my… patients… as unhurt as possible," he began as the Sage of Forest was lowered to his eye level, "but… there are instances where pain cannot be avoided."

Saria's struggling had quickly rendered her exhausted, only able to look into Shida's glowing crimson eyes in fear, "W-What're you… doing?"

"Well you see my dear… I was able to successfully create a bridge between my world and yours. You can see the result of my work over there now. But unfortunately, it's not quite stable enough for anyone to use just yet, so there it sits … like a window for people to gaze into and see the landscape on the other side. But… that's where you come in. Your essence as a Sage will be just the energy force my Gate needs in order to completely stabilize… I do hope you don't mind… helping me… would you?"

The Sage of Forest did her best to offer a glare at the Necromancer, "Never!"

Shida sighed again as he turned his back to her once more, "Oh dear… then it seems you and I will be at a disagreement. Because I need your power, but you won't give it to me. However… since we've never met until now, I suppose it's only fair to explain how I deal with situations like this, and how I offer compromise to people like you…"

He then slowly looked over his shoulder at her, an evil gleam in his glowing eyes as he suddenly spun back around and forced the crystal in his hand into the center of her chest, "… I TAKE it!"

Dark energy began to pulse throughout Saria's small form as she began to scream in excruciating amounts of pain. Saria could feel his hold over her growing stronger by the second, and she began to feel her grip on her own power as a Sage fading just as quickly. Her dark green tunic and leggings began to change to a dark violet as the crystal, now firmly embedded in her chest as it glowed a bright red, began its work of siphoning her power and sending it to the Gate. Shida backed up as the gnarled roots around the Sage's wrists and ankles began to slowly envelop her completely and shut her away from the outside world in a small cocoon. As her screams became muffled by her new prison, Shida's Gate suddenly let out a pulse of energy as more gnarled roots anchored it to the ground; creating a more stable base as the opening within the Gate grew large enough to allow a person to enter and exit it as freely as they wished. The view of Vriksha on the other side suddenly became much clearer and translucent, showing that the gate was now complete and ready for use.

"At last!" The Necromancer laughed, "Phase Two of my plan has now begun building forward motion. Only time will tell now how much longer it will be before this world will fall to its knees before me as its new god!"

-000-

The sound of biting metal rang through the empty corridors of the Temple of Time, as Link put forth every ounce of energy he had into trying to match his emerald-armored combatant. Much like Logan was when they fought, Link instantly could feel his skill level far outmatched and easily put to shame by that of his opponent. The emerald warrior moved with ease and finesse, each step used to its fullest potential and almost never missing a beat; this truly was a sword master. Link however refused to let that stop him as he remained on his feet and continued advancing on his foe. More than once their blades locked in a contest of strength, the edges of the blades scratching each other in a struggle for friction superior to the other; and the Hero of Time couldn't see the face of his adversary underneath his helmet, but he knew that his gaze locked with his own as intensely as their blades were. The emerald warrior then forced Link backwards with a shove, powered only by the force of his forward leg, and completely shattered Link's stance; following with fist jab into his gut to send him reeling. The Hero finally called it as he clutched his stomach with a grimace on his face, but still standing nonetheless. Link couldn't tell what his opponent was feeling, but could tell that he no longer was interested in fighting as he stood upright.

"Your footwork is all wrong." He began, "You put no effort into ensuring you were grounded to the earth, and as a result I was able to break through your defense with ease."

"What're you…" Link huffed, letting his breath come back into his lungs, "getting at?"

"I'm saying, to put it bluntly, that you are a terrible swordsman. You show no strength in your form or in your movements, and failure to do so brings nothing but shame to your blade!"

The Hero has been called a lot of things in his career of a swordsman, both good and bad; but saying that his actions brought shame to his blade? That was a blow below the belt for him, "You trying to start another fight then?! Cuz I'm ready for round two!"

"I've no interest in battling one who shows his blade no respect, sheathe your sword."

Was he mocking him? Telling Link to sheathe his sword, that he had no interest in battling someone who brought 'shame to his blade', the comments only added coals to the fire as Link rushed his opponent the moment his back was turned. When he was within striking distance, the Hero suddenly noticed that the emerald warrior had easily spun around and back-stepped to evade the incoming sword swipe; and then in one swift motion had effortlessly kicked Link to the ground, pinned him there underneath his metal boot, and then held the tip of his ornate blade to his throat.

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand who holds it shows courage!" He harshly scolded in a loud and dominating voice, "Remember these words, boy!"

Link could only glare back as he clenched his sword and shield tightly in his hands, visibly fuming that he had been so easily shown up and let his pride dictate his actions. But… the swordsman was right. In many cases, Link's best judgement was to try and find a way to topple his aggressor and finish the fight, but given the skill and dexterity this opponent showed, backing down was likely the best course of action if he wanted to walk away with his life.

"Drop. Your. Sword."

With a heavy sigh, Link released his grip on both hands as his sword and shield hit the ground with a pair of metallic clangs.

"A wise choice," the emerald warrior then said as he removed his boot from the Hero's chest, "now, stand before me."

Link said nothing as he shakily rolled over and started to lift himself on his hands and feet, before stretching his back and turning to face him; a look of obvious disapproval glued in his eyes.

"While your skills in the blade are indeed shameful and embarrassing to your sword, I must commend you on your resolve to continue to stand against me. However, resolve that is misplaced always leads to death, remember this."

"So you ARE capable of giving compliments." Link huffed, still somewhat annoyed that a complete stranger was lecturing him on something he had been seemingly doing just fine for years.

"Your sarcasm shows me that you are immature and not worthy of being called a swordsman. But… I can see potential in you to one day be a great one. That day however, is still far off for you."

"Just who are you to tell me that exactly!? I don't even know who you are or where in Hyrule you've come from, and you think you can just order me around and say that I'm not good enough to be called a swordsman?! What are you?!"

Link himself was taken aback slightly as his outburst, but he did mean every word of it. He had no patience for people that showed him up the way this person did, and then lecture him on how to do it RIGHT, when he had been doing it that way for years without a problem. Granted, Link knew that he wasn't in the best of conditions to fight, but that still, at least to him anyway, gave them no excuse to act high and mighty whenever they wielded a sword better than him. The emerald warrior remained silent for a moment before responding.

"I do believe you have a point," he said at last, "while your skills are pitiful, I suppose I am in no place to say such things since we only just met. Apologies are in order, and I offer you mine."

The Hero of Time furrowed a brow as he crossed his arms, "Who are you though? You suddenly appeared through some kind of portal and then challenged me to a fight, so I suppose the least you could do is explain a little bit."

"Agreed, then allow me to introduce myself…"

He put his blade around his shoulder as the branches around his form wrapped around it like a sheath and secured it to his back. His hands free, he removed his helmet as long, wavy locks of black-silver hair fell down and around his face. To Link's surprise, he had about eight smaller branches, almost kind of like roots, rest very lightly on his face like some sort of brace; two under each eye, and then the remaining four resting on his forehead. Link guessed that the strange branches coming out of his armor seemingly acted like an under-armor. Aged brown eyes looked into Link's young cerulean ones, the physical height difference between Link and the emerald warrior now much more evident than before as the emerald warrior looked down upon the Hero.

A demure expression was present on his face, "I am not Zelban, but I am the man who once was the Zelban. If you're fine with that, I shall lend you a hand. I am Dolk, Founder and Master of the Veda-Fencing style of swordsmanship in La Veda."

Experience was right! Link could now see why he was so adept in battle, how every move was planned and used to the fullest, how easily he had bested him. His form was overflowing with vast knowledge and countless years of training and mastery; and he had the ageing marks on his face to prove such. He could see that this, Dolk, had spent a great deal of his life mastering the art of the sword and perfecting it to the letter; even going as far to say that his sword almost developed a mind of its own, and the two of them were in perfect sync. But, now that he had introduced himself, Link felt that he should do the same.

"Link," he returned, "I'm the Hero of this world, Hyrule."

"Hyrule?" Dolk repeated, his face contorting slightly into a confused one, "Never heard of such a world. Perhaps an island in the Palmyna Archipelago?"

Link thought it over before it clicked. Dolk said he hailed from La Veda… that meant that he was a native of Grand Gaia! He had somehow been pulled from that world and into Hyrule, the only question, was how? Shida was back in the Present, but that explained nothing of how someone from Grand Gaia was able to come to Hyrule's PAST. This needed answers, and most likely was going to require a little chat with Kuura and Zephyr.

"I uh… hate to say it…" Link sighed, scratching his head and looking to the side, "But you're not in Grand Gaia anymore."

"What do you mean? I was traversing on my way from Vriksha only a short time ago, before a strange portal appeared and sucked me in!"

"And you don't think that's a little strange?"

"Well, now that you mention it I suppose I wasn't fully paying attention either. You see, I had just finished battling a god's disciple only a short time prior, so I suppose I was a little exhausted…"

This was beginning to become more of a problem. If Shida had successfully managed to create a portal linking Hyrule to Grand Gaia, who knew what other people from that world would wander into the kingdom… whether by choice or not, and vice-versa into Grand Gaia? And what if a god or disciple had come in? What would Link do then? What would the others do since he wasn't there to protect them?

Dolk could see a deep musing evident on Link's face, "I see we both are rather confused by this ordeal. Perhaps we could form a truce and try to find answers together?"

Link's head returned to reality as he saw the Veda-Master's hand stretched to him. Zelda and the others needed to know immediately, and since it seems that Dolk looks to be no longer interested in lecturing him about his swordsmanship, perhaps an armistice could be in order. However, something else piqued his curiosity, when Dolk said that if he was 'fine with that, then he would lend a hand.' What did that mean? The Hero could only ask as he took his hand and shook, "Agreed, but now I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"What did you mean when you said… that you would lend me a hand?"

Dolk retracted his hand, his expression unchanged from its original reserved one, "I meant, that I would train you."

Link blinked a couple times, wondering if he heard that correctly, "Excuse me?"

"I said I was going to train you. Your skills in the blade are clearly lacking and comparable to a wild beast with no clear sense of direction, at best. But despite this, I am choosing to take you under my wing and teach you the ways of Veda-Fencing, to turn you into a true swordsman! To be trained by a former Zelban, you should consider yourself privileged."

Yeah, that's what Link thought he heard.

The insults to Link's skills were still readily available to Dolk as he took more chances to cut down the Hero's abilities, and pride, and criticize them. But… he did have a point now that Link thought about it more carefully. He had been sent here to the Temple of Time to train and recover what skills he had lost, so taking the Veda-Master's offer would be beneficial, but there were too many unknowns to properly consider it. Firstly, he knew absolutely nothing of 'Veda-Fencing', or even Fencing in general if they were even similar. And secondly, Link wasn't so sure that he wanted to give someone permission to critique his skills and point out everything he was doing wrong. Link felt that he worked and practiced better when he was alone; teaching himself the skill and learning more techniques as the time or need came around or revealed themselves. However, it seemed that Dolk was a rather impatient type as he made up Link's mind for him.

"It has been decided!" He exclaimed as he crossed his arms, "You are now, as of this moment, my pupil; and as your instructor I will teach you the art of Veda-Fencing. But beware, I will be no easy teacher, and I will require much of you."

"Well hold on a seco-"

"Take up your sword and shield! We start with a ten-kilometer run, on the double!"

"But I dunno if this Temple is even te-"

"I SAID MOVE! DOUBLE TIME!" Dolk barked, "I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO DEBATE MY ORDER!"

Link sighed heavily as he quickly picked up his sword and shield and sheathed them on his back, and then started at a casual walking speed for the nearest corridor, _"This is going to be a looong training session…"_

Dolk gave Link a forceful shove from behind as he jogged past him at a steady pace down the hallway, "Start jogging boy! We've ten kilometers to cover!"

-000-

Back in present Hyrule, Zelda had remained confined to the castle as requested by Impa. Under normal circumstances she would be in agreement that overseeing from a distance would be the best solution, and only advancing when the time and opportunity presented itself; but in this case, neither she nor anyone else knew where or when Shida would strike next. That was concern enough for the Sage of Shadow, as well as agreement from the others present, to keep the Queen in hiding for the time being.

Zelda however, hated it.

She always was one that rolled up her sleeves and put forth as much work as a commoner when the going got tough; and being forced to sit idly on her hands was something that she simply could not do. The Queen tried to channel her energy by wandering through the corridors of the castle, but after a while it began to get old and her antsy feelings returned. Figuring that perhaps the gardens would take her mind off of it in some way, as well as the fresh air, Zelda eventually found herself sitting on the side of one of the stone fountains and watch her reflection in the water.

" _I can only hope that Link and Kuura will be alright…"_ She sighed softly, _"But at the same time I very much hate feeling useless. There has to be something I can do to help them. We do not know when or where Shida will strike next, and for all we know he could very well be getting ready to do so at this moment. Unfortunately, it came as a hard lesson that we unfortunately don't stand much of a chance in our current state. I can only wonder though how long I will be able to maintain peace among the people before the chaos gets out of hand. Last night was a disaster, on a special holiday no less, so I'm sure the people are already whispering amongst themselves about what could be happening…"_

The Queen was interrupted from her musing from someone calling, "Are you feeling alright, your Highness?" She looked up and over her shoulder to see a servant girl waiting patiently for a response. Zelda could tell she knew next to nothing of what was going on, but her eyes however told her that she was still willing to offer an ear for her Queen if she was able to.

Zelda took a breath, showing a faint smile towards her, "I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"Are you sure, your Highness? Can I get you anything to eat or drink at all? I was given special orders by Madame Impa to watch over you today, I'm not really sure why it sounded more urgent than normal though…"

Of course, Impa had planned ahead and requested of her servants to watch her more closely than usual; she was her closest bodyguard and confidant after all, outside of her duties as the Sage of Shadow.

"I am not in need of anything at the moment, but I appreciate the concern." The Queen responded, "Please do not fret over what Impa had requested, she only does this to look after me whenever she is away."

"Ah yes, I suppose that could be the case. So, there isn't anything I can do or get for you?"

"I am fine at the moment, but what about our special guests? Are they comfortable?"

"Very much so your Highness, it took me about fifteen minutes to convince them that you had prepared rooms for them to remain here on extended stay, because they wouldn't believe me at first."

Zelda couldn't help but giggle a little. Malon and Elise have indeed never seen much of the inside of the castle, outside of the Throne Room, so she was certain that news of being able to stay inside it was for the most part hard to believe at first. While Impa had ordered her to remain within the castle, Malon and Elise had offered to keep her company while they waited for Link and Kuura; Elise insisting that three heads working towards a solution were better than one.

"I see, and what are they doing now?"

"I had them escorted to the Washroom to bathe while their clothes were being washed and dried. Perhaps, joining them would ease your mind a little?"

"A tempting offer, as a hot bath honestly does sound quite nice, but I would not want to impose on them while they enjoy their time here. Perhaps after they finish I will meet with them later. In the meantime, please ensure that they are taken care of."

"Understood, your Highness." The servant girl bowed, "But before I leave I do have something to give you."

"Oh? And that would be?"

The servant girl disappeared around the corner for a moment and returned with a small tray with a small plate, a cup of tea, and a couple small cookies. She then lay the plate down next to the Queen and took a step back.

"I understand you said there was nothing I could get you for now, but as I passed by you in the hallways earlier I could tell there was something troubling you. So I had the chef prepare a small snack and your favorite tea for you to ease your nerves."

Zelda looked down at the plate and the steaming cup of tea. Hylian Lemon with honey and a pinch of Deku Cane Sugar. She could tell without even having to taste it. She loved that flavor of tea, and no matter the situation it never failed to calm her nerves whenever something was bothering her. She then offered the servant girl a little more of a smile.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me," the Queen answered, "I am greatly appreciative of your time and effort."

"Anything to please our Queen," the servant girl bowed again, a smile evident on her face that she did a good job, "now if you will excuse me, I shall tend to our other guests if you have no further need of me."

She turned to leave, but was stopped as Zelda said "A moment, if you will."

"Perhaps, a little company would do me well." Zelda stated, patting the edge of the fountain next to her, "If you would like to sit with me that is."

The servant girl's cheeks flushed slightly at the Queen's invitation, but quietly complied as she took a seat next to her.

"I do apologize for this, but having so many servants does make it somewhat difficult to remember everyone at once. Could you tell me your name please?"

"M-Mina." The servant girl answered, not giving the Queen eye contact, "I started working here about four months ago, when Madame Impa approved the recent batch of new hires."

"I see, so you are still learning your way around the castle I assume?" Zelda inquired.

"A little, but the Head Mistress was really careful in showing us around when we started working here; so it didn't take too long for me to get used to the castle layout."

"That's good, have you enjoyed working here?"

"Oh yes! Very much so your Highness! I mean, the days can be a little long and demanding, depending on what we need to do for that day, but at the end of the day it's not so bad. After all, I have a way to support my family with this job, so I shouldn't complain."

The Queen cocked her head slightly as she lightly sipped on her tea, "You are supporting your family?"

Mina, feeling a little more comfortable now, looked up to Zelda, "Yeah. My Mother passed away after she gave birth to my younger brothers. And since my brothers are too young to work, and my Father serving in your army, it fell upon me to keep food on the table."

"How old are your brothers, if you don't mind my asking?"

"They're both ten years old, twins."

"And you are…?"

"Eighteen."

"A little young for you to have such a demanding occupation, is it not?"

"That's what I was told going in…" Mina sighed, "But, as I said it's up to me to support my brothers, and Father whenever he's home. And I worked at a local tavern in Castle Town for a couple years before I tried for this job, so while it's much more demanding here than it was there, I'm not falling behind as badly since I already have a little experience."

"Indeed, and I must commend you on your tenacity and commitment to see to your family's needs. It is a truly invaluable and generous personality that is evident in you."

"I like to think so too, and it has been fun working here whenever things like sword or archery training was going on. Master Reginald is really skilled in using the bow and arrow."

"And it is because of people like him that my army, and your Father, are so well trained. Master Reginald in indeed a skilled man."

A moment of silence ensued as the sound of the bubbling fountain behind them was the only sound to be heard in the gardens. A couple guards had wandered here and there as time went on, carrying out their patrols of the inner walls of the castle. Zelda was the first to speak up after a short time, deciding to open up a little to Mina.

"Tell me, Mina…" She began as she put her cup down, "If you wanted to help someone you trust deeply, but could not think of a way to do it, what would you do?"

"Me?" Mina verified, "What would I do?"

"Yes."

She thought about it for a minute as her eyes mindlessly searched the ground, "Well… I suppose I'd go to a friend or someone I know and ask for advice. Certainly there had to be SOMETHING I could do if I asked around for someone who needed help."

Zelda tilted her head, "Interesting answer, care to explain?"

"Well I learned from my Mother before she passed away, there's always something you can do for someone, no matter what it was. That's honestly how I got that first job at the tavern, I was simply asking around for anyone that needed help, and the bartender said he had something I could do for him. After a couple weeks, he offered me a permanent job, and I did whatever I could to be helpful while I was there. Before that however, it was normally things like helping clean someone's house or deliver a letter or package to the Postman before he took off."

"I see…"

"Could that possibly… be what was bothering you before?"

The Queen mused over her servant's answer in silence. 'There was always something I could do for someone, no matter what it was', she said. As Zelda tried to compare that to her current situation, it suddenly clicked that there indeed could be something she could do besides wait patiently for Link and Kuura's return. Shida said that he wanted them all to try and figure out what he wanted before he came back, perhaps a visit to the library and inner archives of Hyrule's early History could provide as least a hint to the answer they sought. Additionally, Zelda also realized that she was doing what she almost always did when she was stressed about a situation; she tried to handle it all herself. Impa had warned her several times of this in the past, as it leads to unnecessary stress and sickness of the body, as well as reminded her that she had several confidants to speak with regarding what course of action was to be taken. Being the carrier of the Triforce of Wisdom, she had a very good intuition and judgement, but her caretaker was indeed correct. If the stresses of running a kingdom by herself piled up, before long she would be working herself into an early grave. Perhaps speaking with others and collaborating on the subject may be the best course of action. Zelda then looked over at Mina with a more tender smile.

"Yes… indeed it was Mina." Zelda nodded, "And I believe that you've helped me find the answer I was looking for."

Her response surprised Mina, "R-Really? How so?"

"I am afraid I do not feel quite ready to share those details just yet, but I do have a few requests for you in the meantime."

"Anything your Highness!" Mina returned as she quickly stood up and bowed, "What would you like me to do?"

The Queen offered her one of the small cookies on the plate, "First, I would like to share the last of my little snack with you, if you would like to that is."

The servant girl blinked a couple times before hesitantly accepting the cookie from her.

"Secondly, I need you to go to the library and have the Seer pull out for me a list of records on Hyrule's early History; specifically, on Great Hylia and the Golden Three."

"U-Understood."

"And lastly…" Zelda then stood up and stretched slightly, "If you could have a fresh dress ready for me in the Washroom, I think I will join our guests for a nice bath."

"Absolutely your Highness, I'll get to it immediately!"

"Oh, one more thing, Mina."

"Yes, your Highness?"

The Queen offered a small hug to her servant girl, gently resting Mina's head on her chest, "Thank you for sitting with me and listening. Words cannot express how thankful I am for individuals like you."

"W-W-Well it's o-only my duty, your Hi-Highness…" Mina replied, caught off guard by the sudden embrace.

"Well I still wished to express my gratitude to you for your time. I promise that such kindness will not go unrepaid."

"O-Oh no no no it's alright your Highness, working here is kindness enough!"

Zelda giggled a little, "If you so insist then. Now, about those requests…"

Mina stood back upright and bowed once more, "Yes, I shall get on them immediately!"

She turned to leave, curiously eyeing the cookie in her hands before nibbling on it as she hurried inside the castle. Zelda's spirits restored, she watched Mina disappear from view before she headed to the Washroom to join Malon and Elise for a hot bath.

" _She seems like a very sweet and determined girl…"_ The Queen mused to herself, _"I'll see to it that her and her family are taken care of, and that she won't have to work as hard in order to support them anymore. Working for funds are one thing, but I can see Mina puts her money only into supporting her family, without keeping any for herself. Your generous heart is your greatest feature, young one, and I thank you for sharing it with me. It has revealed to me what I must do."_

* * *

 **Shida seems to have gained more ground in setting his plan in motion, at the cost of siphoning Saria's power and using it to power his gate. Meanwhile, Link's training has gotten to rather rough start under his new "Master". What will happen to everyone as time goes on? Will Kuura and Link be able to gain the skills needed to properly combat the Necromancer and his subordinates? And in light of what happened to Saria, are the other Sages also at risk of the same fate? Only time will tell…**

 **Please remember to Rate and Review, thanks in advance.**

 **Until next time Summoners!**

 **( -Chapter's Unit Library- )**

 **Master Assassin Kuda**

 **Death God Shida**

 **Imperial Blade Dolk**


End file.
